Uncovering Deceptions
by AirmidM
Summary: PreHBP. Ginny is feeling lost and alone. When she is attacked, she learns that everyone and everything isn't as it seems. Rated M for a reason folks. Eventually, DracoGinnyBlaise...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 It Begins**

(Thursday night)  
"You have vowed your loyalty to Dumbledore and the Order?" Severus Snape asked. He already knew the answer. He believed Dumbledore, but he wanted to hear it from Draco, not a second hand-source - no matter how trustworthy that source may be. It was a test, really. He wanted to know how deep Draco's devotion to this very dangerous decision was. There was something more to the younger Malfoy, something Lucius had always lacked, and Severus had long hoped that it would inspire Draco to step out from Lucius' shadow and become his own man.

"Yes, sir, I did."

"Why?" That was the crux of it. Why had Draco done this? Was it his Black blood coming to the surface? Was it because of Narcissa? Or someone else entirely?

"Why follow a half-blood madman?"

"Why indeed," Snape replied dryly, fighting the urge to chuckle at the similarities between Draco and his 'more honorable' Black relations, namely Nymphadora and Sirius. Just because he and Sirius had never been anything but adversaries, that didn't stop Severus from admitting that what Black had done was downright amazing (and totally insane). "So, if forced to take the Mark, you are prepared to spy for the Order?"

"Yes, sir."

"We will begin your lessons in Occlumency and Legilimency next week. I'll meet you outside my private quarters Friday evening at eight." _And I'll truly find out your reasoning._

"Yes, sir."

"Now, back to your rooms, Draco."

Ginny was wandering around the dungeons trying to escape her nightmares. She knew it was incredibly stupid to wander down here. But there was less of a chance of Filch finding her here. All she had to do was stay away from the Slytherins.

"A little Weasel has come out to play?" a smarmy voice said from the shadows.

_Tonight just isn't my lucky night._

Ginny jumped and tried to run away, only to find herself pinned to the wall. He held her with one hand while the other searched for her wand. He gripped it, inches from her face, and snapped it in half.

"Oh, little Weasel, I think we'll have some fun before you go."

"Get off me!" she screamed as loudly as she could.

She was rewarded with a fist to her jaw. She heard a snap as the bone broke. She froze; her body and mind weren't working correctly. She hadn't felt terror like this since her first year. She couldn't even whimper. Her mind began to shut down as she pulled into herself. Old memories flooded back even as her terror rose from her current predicament.

"See, no one will hear you," he whispered menacingly as he ripped her robes.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked.

"Bloody hell!"

They both raced out the door and down the corridor.

"I'll have my way with you, blood traitor. No one will care."

She could only stand, frozen and lightheaded from the pain and terror.

He ran his hand over her jumper before grasping the collar and ripping it.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Draco cried as he rounded the corner.

His spell hit its mark as the boy fell backwards.

"Crabbe," he muttered angrily.

Snape had rushed forward to find Ginny still frozen with terror.

"Ginevra, it's alright now. He won't bother you again," he said in an attempt to reassure her.

She whimpered, and he saw the bruise already forming along her jaw line.

"Draco will take you to the hospital wing," Snape whispered so not to frighten her further. "He's in the Order and trustworthy. You must trust the two of us." He turned to see Draco kick Crabbe repeatedly in the ribs with a look of revulsion on his face. "Draco, take Ginevra to the hospital wing and don't leave her alone until I arrive. I'll take this filth to the Headmaster."

"Yes, sir." Draco had noticed her ripped clothing so he handed his robes to her quickly. "Put these on."

She tentatively reached for them; her hands shook so badly that she couldn't grip them. Tears poured down her face, obscuring her vision. She wanted away from the monster.

Draco wrapped the robes around her gently. "Come on. The sooner you're away from him the better you'll be."

She slowly stepped away from the wall, but her legs gave out. Draco caught her instinctively and picked her up.

"I'll not harm you," he reassured her gently.

His tone as well as the fact he was willingly touching a Weasley comforted her for some reason; also, she remembered what Snape had whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder and nodded carefully. She wanted as far away from the monster as she could get. Draco Malfoy may not be her first choice, but he had saved her. _He won't hurt me._

"Stay with her, Draco, no matter who tells you to go. That is an order."

"I will." Draco turned and walked carefully down the corridor.

Draco glanced down at the crying, shaking girl in his arms. He didn't understand why someone he had known since childhood would do something as repulsive as violating a woman. It was one of the plethora of reasons he refused to be a Death Eater.

Ginny was clutching his shirt, terrified that Crabbe would race after them and finish what he had started. She wanted to scream, but her jaw hurt so badly that she didn't dare move it. All she could do was whimper as Filch stepped out of the shadows just like Crabbe had.

"What do we have here?"

"Sir," Draco said with as much patience as he could muster, "I'm taking Miss Weasley to the hospital wing. Professor Snape will back up my story."

Filch stepped closer, and Ginny gripped his shirt even more fiercely. She was shaking so much that Draco feared he would drop her. He was forced to tighten his hold as not to do just that.

"Step back, please. You're scaring her."

Filch seemed reluctant but let them pass.

"He's gone," Draco whispered.

She showed no sign of hearing him, so he quickened his pace and soon reached the hospital wing.

"Mr. Malfoy! What in Merlin's name is going on?" Madam Pomfrey cried.

"She was attacked. Professor Snape is escorting her attacker to the Headmaster. When he's done, he'll tell you the full story. I've orders not to leave her side until he arrives," Draco said rapidly. "I think he broke her jaw."

"Set her on the bed," Madam Pomfrey's voice was gentle this time.

Ginny refused to let go. True, it was Draco Malfoy, but he had saved her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. In her terror, she had latched on to one of the two people she could trust, as odd as it was. _No matter who it was, he had made the monster go away. He would take the monster away if he came back. He has to stay with me so that he can protect me._

Draco sighed and sat on the bed with her in his lap. He truly never would have imagined himself in this situation, but now that he was here he knew he would protect her, no matter her name. No one deserved to go through what she had tonight.

"Put her down," Madam Pomfrey snapped. "If she's been attacked, I have to check her over, and you'll have to wait on the other side of the room."

At this, Ginny shook her head 'no' as forcefully as she could manage. She winced as the movement made her jaw ache. The numbness was beginning to wear off and her arm and jaw were pounding with pain.

"Miss Weasley, I have to check you for wounds."

Ginny turned her face to show the bruise as she renewed her grip on Draco's shirt.

Madam Pomfrey stepped closer, gently placing the tip of her wand against the bruise. Ginny whimpered and tried to shy away from the woman.

"She's terrified."

"I know that," Madam Pomfrey snarled. "I'm mending the broken bone."

Less than five minutes later, Ginny moved her jaw experimentally. It felt sore but otherwise fine. "Thank you," she whispered. "My arm is bruised…but that's it."

"May I look at the bruise?"

Ginny shrank back from her once again.

"No." Her voice was still low and rough from the scream earlier.

"Leave her alone," Draco said angrily.

"Alright, I'll contact your brother now."

"_No, please don't_. I can't handle him right now."

Draco, at least, could hear the fear in her voice. Mentally cursing the meddling witch, he prepared for the onslaught.

"I have to, Miss Weasley."

She didn't trust the Malfoy boy one whit. '_The girl needed her friends'_, she decided as she hurried to her office to contact the Gryffindor common room.

"Bugger."

Draco looked at her thoughtfully. "I thought you two got along."

"No, he tries to run my life and alternatively ignores me," she admitted softly. "Thank you, by the way."

"Well, did you think I would stand there and let him continue?" Draco asked quietly.

She looked questionably up at him. "No, not really. Did you really join the Order?" she asked as quietly as possible.

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now we have a bigger problem," he said with a nod towards the door to Pomfrey's office, which had just burst open.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran the length of the room.

"MALFOY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione looked appalled and disgusted at the same time. Harry looked murderous.

"Draco didn't do anything but save me," Ginny said quietly as she stared at her lap.

"Get away from her," Ron repeated angrily.

Ginny cringed.

"You're scaring her, you prat," Draco positively snarled. He tightened his grip on her; just enough to assure her that he wouldn't let them take her away.

Ron stormed over to them and grabbed her arm, attempting to pull her off of Draco's lap. Draco couldn't pull him off or risk losing his grip on Ginny. He knew keeping her in place was more important at the moment. He knew she felt safe with him and keeping her safe was his first priority, no matter how much he wanted to punch the prat.

She let out blood curdling scream after blood curdling scream as she tried to pull away from Ron's grip. Her eyes were wide and terrified. She was freezing up again and shaking from the memories of what had happened less than an hour before. She was gasping for breath now and clutching Draco's arm as tightly as she could.

Ron dropped his hand and stepped back; confused and angry. "What the bloody hell are you playing at, Ginny?"

"She's terrified, like I already told you." Draco swiftly lost his patience.

"Come on, Ginny, we'll take care of you," Hermione said haughtily, making as if to grab her arm.

"No." Her voice was so low that even Draco had a hard time hearing her.

"You've done something to her mind," Harry accused.

Snape ran through the open door and to Ginny's bedside, having heard her screams from the staircase. "What are you three doing here?"

"She's my sister! Malfoy's done something to her."

"No, he hasn't. He stopped the attacker as he and I raced to the source of the scream," Snape snapped as he looked Ginny over carefully. "He's already gone, Ginevra. He's heading to the Ministry and on to Azkaban."

She relaxed considerably at his reassuring words and tone. She had the only two people she could trust here now; she felt safer. _They will protect me._

"I just want to try and sleep, Professor," her voice was still a rough whisper.

"You three can go back to your dorms now," Snape snarled.

"I'm not leaving Ginny with you two!" Ron said incredulously.

"Yes, you will, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore walked into the room. "She will stay at least overnight. When she wants to see you, you'll be contacted."

"But…," Ron said at a loss for words.

"Leave her with Malfoy?" Harry was dumbfounded.

"You three come to my office," Dumbledore said. "May I explain, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Go ahead." He was more concerned with getting them out of the room.

Dumbledore ushered the very unhappy trio out of the room, not allowing them to say another word.

"Ginevra, are you alright?" Snape asked, careful to stay a good distance from her.

"I will be," she said quietly. "Thank you both. It was stupid of me to be wandering around down there."

"It's not your fault," Draco stated, daring her to contradict him.

"My wand," she said sadly. "He snapped my wand."

She started to panic at the thought of not being able to defend herself if he came back. The fact that she hadn't been able to defend herself with her wand had depressed her enough already. The thought of being completely wandless scared her even more. She started breathing deep and slow, just as she'd been taught and immediately felt herself calming. Too bad she hadn't been able to think coherently enough to do that an hour ago.

"We'll get you a new one," Snape assured her. "Why don't I see about getting you a gown so you can shower and then try and sleep?"

"Alright. You two have done so much for me."

"Think nothing of it," they replied at the same time.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over, surprise evident on her face. "Where is your brother?"

"Gone _thankfully_."

"Miss Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey sounded scandalized.

"He was yelling and screaming, yet you did nothing," Ginny spat. She felt her temper spike. "I was screaming bloody murder and you didn't make him leave! Why? Am I that worthless? Does my health not matter when the trio is around?"

"I thought you would prefer family to Mr. Malfoy. I don't appreciate your insinuations, Miss Weasley."

"Both Draco and I will be staying with Ginevra, Poppy. If she could have a gown, we'll step aside for her to shower and change."

She stiffly handed Ginny a gown she had in her hand.

"If you have a problem with either of them," Ginny said angrily. "Take it up with the Headmaster."

"Miss Weasley, I'm only trying to help you."

"Then please go and let me rest," Ginny snapped. She really wanted Pomfrey away, far away before her temper exploded.

Huffing, Madam Pomfrey stomped towards her office. She had half a mind to contact the girl's parents. There was something odd going on. _Why on earth would the young woman not want such a kind and caring brother around? Why would she scream at him?_

Draco set her on the bed as he and Snape pulled the screens around the bed.

Ginny, now shaking slightly again, shed Draco's robes and her clothes underneath. She laid Draco's robes across the chair and kicked her clothes away angrily; she never wanted to see them again. They slid across the floor and under the screen. She pulled on the robe Pomfrey had given her.

Snape picked up the clothes and carried them off to be disposed of.

Ginny slid the screen aside as he walked back up. After crossing the room and showering, she returned to the main room. She crawled into the bed and curled up under the covers unwilling to look anywhere but the sheets.

"How long will it be until the whole school knows about what happened?"

"We'll keep it quiet," Snape said softly.

"As if that will happen," Draco ground out. Now was the time to prove what he'd decided earlier. He saved her once and truly wanted to keep her from facing that sort of attack ever again. "Consider me your new best mate, Ginevra. Some of my house mates will, unfortunately, try to retaliate."

"I won't allow it!"

"You won't be able to stop all of them," Ginny said quietly.

She knew the Slytherins would blame her. Everyone would blame her once the story got around the castle. Hell, she even blamed herself.

"Get some rest," Draco urged her.

He sat in the chair that he had pulled up close to the bed.

"All right, I'll try."

She was completely drained of energy and worried what nightmares would come.

Both men waited until she was sound asleep before stepping away to discuss the situation in low whispers.

"Are you really willing to spend your time with her, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco said sounding confused. "I feel overly protective of her now for some reason. I can't explain it myself."

Snape smirked to try and lighten the mood. "I know that you will do right by her."

"No one deserves to go through what she has."

"I understand," Snape replied, this time in a more serious tone. "Is there anyone we can trust?"

"Zabini," Draco said immediately. "He's to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow about joining the Order. He is the only one i_I/i_trust totally."

"You'll have to convince her that he's trustworthy. I fear she won't let anyone near her but the two of us. Who would have thought?"

"I would never have guessed it myself. The trio is livid; they'll try to harass her endlessly."

"Dumbledore will take care of that. I only hope no one contacts Molly and Arthur. They'll definitely cause more trouble. Ginevra needs time and space to heal."

"Why don't we attempt to rest ourselves?"

"You two will be excused from classes tomorrow, at the very least. I've cleared it with the Headmaster already."

"Thank you." Draco moved to sit in the chair. He covered himself with the discarded robes and promptly fell asleep.

Snape watched the two young people sleep hours later. Had anyone told him that these two would bond, even in these horrible circumstances, he would have laughed. But somehow he knew that these two would be good for one another. He allowed himself a small smile at the thought of how much havoc this 'relationship' was sure to cause. It may even out do Peeves. He was startled as Ginny began to whimper in her sleep. He sat forward, but Draco was already murmuring to her.

"Ginevra, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Come on, wake up, you're safe here."

He glanced over at the startled Snape.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly. "Draco?"

He smiled. "None other. You were having a nightmare."

"Thanks," she whispered. "I don't know if I want to go back to sleep after that."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed. "You need your sleep."

"Would you like a sleeping potion?" Snape asked quietly.

"No," she said almost fearfully. She knew that only the most powerful potions would even stave off the worst of her nightmares and if it got back to Ron or her parents, she'd be in bigger trouble than she was currently.

Draco didn't know what to do for her. He knew what it was like to wake up terrified, not from this kind of thing but still. He didn't understand why he was feeling so protective; unless it was because he hated those who hurt women more than anyone else. It didn't matter that she was a Weasley; he shed most of his upbringing when he decided to join the Order. It had been easier than he thought it would be. Not that he liked Weasel, Potter, or Granger any more now, but somehow Ginevra was different. She was, even if he only admitted it to himself, special to him and had been for some time. "What can we do to help you sleep better?"

She blushed. "I- I don't know."

Draco carefully slipped his hand into hers and leaned against the headboard. He was careful to keep space between them. He was willing to do anything, much to his shock, to help her.

"That better?" he asked teasingly, hoping to coax a smile from her.

She attempted to smile at her unlikely friend. "Thanks, Draco."

"Just try and sleep."

She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm seeing a whole new side of Draco Malfoy," as she drifted off to sleep.

"Indeed," Snape replied softly.

Draco smirked at his Head of House. "I'm just full of surprises these days."

"Prat… Get some sleep," Snape replied with a smirk of his own.


	2. Friends, family, and fallout

**A/N: **Kisou looked over this and I decided to take the fall for any mistakes she and I happened to miss. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, consider yourelves disclaimed for the remainder of the fic.

**Chapter Two- Friends, Family and Fallout**

Ginny awoke very early, which was abnormal for her. _Only as abnormal as the last twelve hours have been_, she thought with a grimace. She slid away from Draco carefully and padded across the room to the showers, grabbing robes and towel from the supply cabinet. By the time she showered and changed, both Snape and Draco were awake as well. She was bound and determined to behave as normally as possible today; no more of this frightened at her own shadow nonsense. She knew she was stronger than this; hadn't she proved that over and over in the past few years? She had to get control back and return to her old self, even if her life was completely screwed up. She just couldn't risk anyone questioning her, especially the trio. That would be so bad that she pushed the mere thought of it out of her head.

"Shall I have Zabini bring you a change of clothing?"

She heard Snape and Draco talking in low voices as she deposited the dirty robes and towel in the laundry basket. Something inside of her that had been coiled tight unwound at the realization that she wouldn't be left alone with an interfering Madam Pomfrey. As much as she wanted to behave normally, there was that small voice in her head that assured her that nothing would be normal again, and she had best get used to it. Wasn't that obvious enough considering the only two people she could currently stand to have anywhere near her? Hell, she'd spent half the night with her head on Draco Malfoy's shoulder. If that wasn't enough proof that her life had completely changed in the course of one night, she didn't know what was. But, she'd realized that no matter what she'd thought before, those two men were the only true protection she had at this point. Truly, neither was as bad as she'd previously thought. _If the rumors about them had been true, they both would have sat back and let that monster finish what he'd started._

"Please."

"You're staying?" she asked as she walked across the room.

"Unless you want me to leave."

Draco held his breath unconsciously as he waited for her answer. Something about seeing her backed against the wall and unable to defend herself had stirred something inside of him that he hadn't felt for anyone other than his mother. He felt protective of her. True, he had joined the Order and vowed never to become the type of man his father was, but he was still Draco Malfoy and caring for someone other than himself was still quite a foreign concept. Blaise didn't count, of course. Draco had always seen him more like a brother than just a friend. But, feeling this way about a Gryffindor? Especially when said Gryffindor was Ginevra Weasley. Draco never lied to himself, but he knew deep down that some sort of bond had been formed between the two of them. It was an odd enough situation, and he would have to tread cautiously if he didn't want to muck up her mental state further.

"Nope, who's going to run off the prats if you leave?"

He smiled, there was some part of the old _Ginny_ peeking through and it made him feel a bit better. He could see she was struggling; the least he could do was let her think her act was working. If it helped her get through today, it would be worth it.

"Feeling better?" Snape asked.

"Physically, yes. As for mentally…I'll get back to you."

Ginny couldn't help but wonder if this was all some sort of strange dream that she would be waking up from. Last nights events would definitely be called a nightmare, but this morning she was feeling safer than she had since before her first year. Back then, she had been naive. She wasn't anywhere near childlike anymore. She wondered just how her family and friends would handle it if the truth ever came out. They would likely see it as adding to the case for madness. Yet, unbelievably, two former 'enemies' had and would continue to do their best to protect her. She knew that as well as she knew her own name.

"I'll leave you two then. If you need anything, have Poppy contact me."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Ginevra."

They watched him stalk out, wondering what to do about the situation they found themselves in.

"Who would have thought?"

She sat down on the bed and watched for Draco's reaction to her familiarity. She simply felt safer with him close. She knew he was Draco Malfoy, supposed enemy of not only her family but every Gryffindor past and present, but he had saved her. She held no doubts that he would protect her no matter the situation.

"What, that Snape and I actually were decent blokes?"

"That and the fact that you and I aren't hexing each other half to death."

Draco leaned against the headboard. He would have to be as honest with her as he was with himself and Blaise if they were going to make this work. She was in far too much danger and from many different groups of people for him to muck this up and have her running scared from him. Something about that thought made his chest tighten. Pushing that thought away, he tried to be as honest as he possibly could.

"I never had a problem with you actually. It was Potter and pals."

"You aren't the only one with that particular problem."

He glanced at her and decided this was as good a time as any. He only hoped that she could handle another change. He needed her to trust Blaise as she trusted him and Severus. She was going to need as many people on her side as possible. "Blaise will be bringing me a change of clothes soon. You'll like him."

Confused by the change of subject but willing to play it out, she leaned against the headboard next to him. "I will?"

"Yes, he's a lot like me actually; except he prefers to quietly go about his life with little interruption. He's talking to Dumbledore today."

"I don't know that I've noticed him."

She wracked her brain for a face to go with the name. She would have to play the game well. She already felt the façade she built up in the shower cracking. _Denial is grand_, she thought wryly.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey bustled over with two trays of food. "Professor Snape says you'll be staying as well."

"Yes, ma'am, I will," Draco replied, taking the trays from her and handing one to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, considering the circumstances, you are to stay as long as you need," she said gently.

She had seen how the boy hovered protectively over Miss Weasley. That and the talk with Albus had made her realize the stupidity of her actions last night. Her brother's behavior had been appalling. Whether Ginny Weasley knew it or not, she had another protector; even if the poor girl never found out about it. She had finally been given the full account of Miss Weasley's hospitalization, well, as much as the girl would tell Albus, and it had been appalling. She nearly ran out to hug the poor girl once he'd finished the story. There was no way she would have to go through that again, no matter what they had to do to protect her.

"Thank you," Ginny replied as she blushed furiously. "I don't think I could handle the questions just yet."

"Call me if you need anything. The headmaster will be along shortly."

Ginny watched as Madam Pomfrey shook her head in apparent disbelief before walking away muttering to herself.

"She doesn't know what to think," Ginny said as she played with her food.

"Eat," he urged. "She's not the only one who'll be shocked."

The both made an effort to eat, though neither was actually that hungry. They were just setting the trays aside when a tall, dark haired boy with a complexion almost as pale as Draco's strolled into the room.

"Drake," he said with a smile. "I wondered where you disappeared to."

"Blaise, this is Ginevra. Ginevra, this is Blaise."

"Nice to meet you," she murmured warily.

Blaise dropped gracefully into the chair furthest from her and waited for an explanation. He tossed the bag he was carrying to Draco and grinned.

"So does anyone want to tell me how the two of you ended up friends? Snape explained the appalling part."

Ginny sighed with relief; she knew the headmaster would ask for her version of events, but she really didn't want to explain it more than necessary. She also blushed at the thought that Blaise knew what had happened.

"Suffice to say, we're friends now and leave it at that," Draco suggested tightly.

"Fine by me," Blaise replied smoothly. "If Ginevra doesn't mind, I'll sit with her while you shower and change."

Ginny stiffened slightly; she still wasn't sure of Blaise. Draco and Snape had saved her; that meant she could trust them. Blaise was a totally different story. He was a Slytherin. On the other hand, Draco and Snape trusted him_. Didn't that mean that I should be able to trust him, if only for a few minutes? Gods, everything is so damned confusing now._ She wasn't certain of anything, but the fact that her life was fucked up and that she could trust Draco and Snape.

Draco noticed her reaction and handed her his wand. "I'll just be a few minutes, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, she gripped his wand and attempted a smile. "Go on then."

Draco slid off the bed, ever graceful, and speared Blaise with a look that clearly said '_Don't upset her or I'll hurt you_'.

Ginny watched Draco until the door closed softly behind him.

"So, Ginevra, what'll it take for you to stop pointing that wand at my chest?"

"I don't know," she replied with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "I'm not the most trusting person to begin with and after last night it's even worse. Could you take of the Slytherin robes? I get shaky when I see them."

"Sure," Blaise said while he shrugged out of his robes. "I won't push you, I promise. You're notorious don't you know?"

"I am?" The thought startled her.

"Well, you hexed Drake fifth year and have had penchant for hexing everyone that annoys you since then. Yes, I'd say you're notorious."

She almost smirked; his good natured jokes were just what she needed to help her forget. She wouldn't trust him just yet, but she did see what Draco had meant about them being similar. Taking her mind off of what happened wasn't perfect, it worked though. Denial was a wondrous thing. Bad in the end, but hell, she'd take it if it meant she could make it through today without a total mental breakdown. Somehow, she knew that if she could make it through today, it would be a sign that everything would eventually work out for her.

They hadn't noticed Ron's approach.

"Get away from my sister, Zabini."

Ginny automatically stiffened. _He will hurt me again_, her mind screamed, _he will grab me and yank me around_. _He'll take me away and lock me up._ She began to shake and slowly scoot away from Ron, hoping to get out of reach.

"Sorry, but I made a promise to stay right here, and I keep my promises," Blaise drawled. "Ginevra doesn't need to be upset further."

"Ron, what do you want?" Her voice was still shaky, much to her chagrin.

"I've come to escort you back to the Tower."

His tone left no doubt he thought she was dim-witted and mad. Truly, she had to rein in the urge to hex him for his actions last night. She was sick and tired of his high-handed attitude towards her. He wasn't her father, and he needed to figure that out. She wasn't brave enough to say it aloud. The newest trauma had seemingly drained every last bit of bravery she'd built up in the past few years. If her family ever found out how she truly thought of them, she could kiss her freedom good-bye. So, she continued to play the game, praying to every god and goddess out there that he believe her as he'd always done.

"I'm not allowed to leave yet." She breathed a sigh of relief. _He will have to leave soon. I'll be safe. Draco said he'd only be a few minutes. He'll save me._

Ron barely bit back a laugh. "You got punched in the face, Ginny. I'm sure you're fine. Let's go."

He reached out to grab her arm. Ginny could feel the panic swiftly rising once again.

"Back off!" she said fearfully.

She pointed Draco's wand towards him. Deep down, she knew Ron was her brother and _probably _wouldn't physically hurt her. He was male and had a horrid temper. That in itself caused panic considering how he had yelled and manhandled her last night, as was his habit.

"Leave her alone." Blaise pointed his wand at Ron as well. "She's to stay here."

"Who are you to tell her what to do?" Ron snarled.

"Professor Dumbledore's orders," Ginny replied quickly. "Why don't you run off and find Harry and Hermione?"

Draco had to stop himself from running across the room when he opened the door to find Weasley with two wands pointed at him. He pushed down the deep-seeded fear for her safety; after all it was her brother, for Merlin's sake. He would just have to go quickly.

"She's right you know," he drawled.

Ron turned to see his arch nemesis strolling across the room as if he owned it.

"Shove off, Ferret!"

"Leave him alone, Ronald!" Ginny said angrily. "Just go to class. I'm fine here."

"I don't trust you," Ron snarled in Draco's general direction. "You may have Dumbledore fooled, but we know better." He turned back to Ginny. "I'll owl Mum if you keep up this odd behavior."

"Do that, _Ronald,_ and I'll tell her how often you've stayed over in Hermione's Head Girl rooms already this year."

Red-faced, Ron turned and stomped from the room knowing his sister didn't make empty threats. He would send Hermione to get her out of here. Ginny would listen to Hermione surely. She was acting oddly enough as it was; maybe he should contact his parents anyway. _Was this the first sign of what they'd always feared coming to pass?_

When the door slammed behind him, she turned to see looks of revulsion on both boys' faces. She actually smiled. It was a small, hesitant smile, but at least she'd been able to do that much.

"Don't go smiling like that," Draco teased. "I have to _Scourgify_ my brain now."

"You aren't the only one," Blaise chimed in.

"Sorry about that, it's the biggest thing I can hold over his head right now."

"That reminds me once again why not to make you angry at me," Blaise said flippantly.

They ended up being a good distraction as Blaise didn't have to meet Dumbledore until later in the morning and had been excused from classes for the day. The boys laughed and joked all morning. Ginny would, at odd times, remember the events of the previous night, but the boys wouldn't let her dwell on it long. They seemed to know she didn't need to think about it just yet. She hadn't smiled since the threat to Ron, but at least she wasn't curled up in a ball whimpering uselessly. Though she still did watch him closely, Ginny was slowly becoming less wary of Blaise.

They ate lunch together, then Blaise headed off for his meeting with Dumbledore, who had stopped in to check on her and collect Blaise.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Draco said, "See, I told you he was an alright bloke."

Ginny had stretched out on her stomach. Draco had relaxed in the chair with his feet propped up near hers on the bed.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I agree with you."

"You know I'm always right," he said with mock haughtiness. He ruined it with a light laugh.

"Of course, Draco Malfoy is always right."

Hermione stopped dead from the shock of Ginny and Malfoy together. He was actually laughing.

"Ginny, if you're well enough to laugh and joke, then why aren't you in class?" she demanded arrogantly.

"Because, Granger," Draco drawled. "The headmaster said Ginevra is to stay in here."

"Why are you here, Malfoy? Do you think you'll fool us into thinking you've changed?"

"Hermione, just go to class," Ginny suggested, not bothering to correct Hermione's assumption that she had been laughing or joking. She didn't know how long it would take for her to actually truly do either of those things again. "Professor Dumbledore explained everything to you so don't act dim."

"Yes, Granger-" Draco started to say but Ginny cut him off.

"_Draco._"

He smirked but complied, surprising himself as well as both girls.

"Fine, we're watching you both, make no mistake about that."

"Just leave me alone," Ginny pleaded.

Hermione reluctantly left; looking over her shoulder worriedly as she exited the hospital wing. _If Ginny was playing nice with Malfoy what would stop her from joining Voldemort? It was a concern after she nearly killed me her first year. She would have to be watched closer than ever now. I can't, in my heart, trust her not to turn to evil again. _

"They never give up. Who's next? Potter, I assume," Draco said distastefully.

Ginny sighed. "Who knows? I tried to tell you. They ignore me completely until they want to meddle."

"Why?"

She frowned. "I haven't a clue really. I'd prefer they just leave me be, but they don't listen."

"Even Potter?" he asked slyly.

"Yes, you prat, _especially _Harry."


	3. Settling In

**A/N: **Yes I am finally back and updating this- PLEASE re-read chapter 1 as I re-uploaded it. The fic is done so I will be updating it and a couple of others regularly…even a new DBG one!

**Disclaimer:** This counts for the whole fic. Nothing belongs to me- all belongs to JKR or the copyright holders of the songs/lyrics I may use as titles.

**Ch. 3 – Settling in**

Ginny spent the entire next week hiding out in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had moved her into one of the smaller treatment rooms by Friday night, fed up with the almost constant visits from the illustrious trio. Ginny hadn't even been aware of the small winding staircase leading from the main room to the smaller dormitory-style rooms that were, she assumed, on the third floor if the view out of the stairwell windows were any indication. She hadn't asked about it since she seemed to be the only one who wasn't aware of the second part of the hospital wing. Draco and Blaise had been with her most of the weekend; Madam Pomfrey had added two more beds to the smaller room once it was clear that neither boy was leaving until Ginny requested it. Pomfrey had insisted privacy screens between them after her initial offer of allowing the boys to stay in the room adjacent to Ginny's was flatly rejected- by all three students.

Ginny had figured out quite quickly that the blond and brunette Slytherins were quite close; reminding her of Fred and George more so than anyone else she could think of. They finished one another's sentences, squabbled like children half the time, and yet she knew, she just knew, that both were on guard for the slightest sounds that would indicate visitors. The first time Dumbledore had appeared in the doorway, he'd immediately found two wands pointed at his chest. Somewhere along the line, she'd extended her trust to Blaise. She wasn't sure exactly why or how he'd convinced her, just that he had. Blaise would sit back whenever the panic overwhelmed her, his keen hazel eyes missing nothing even as he left the actual soothing to Draco. In fact, both boys seemed to take it as a personal failure when they weren't able to keep her distracted.

Snape stopped by each evening and seemed very cautious of scaring her, something that Ginny usually would have balked at but in this case the behaviour only improved her already high opinion of the man. He never questioned her beyond, 'Can I acquire anything for you, Ginevra?' He, like Dumbledore, seemed to represent a living wall between Ginny and the outside world. She had always appreciated his dry humour, but as the week wore on her admiration of the man grew.

Dumbledore had been a frequent visitor, bringing along not only her assignments, but a gorgeous chess set and a variety of books from his private collection as well. He had been Ginny's confidant since the beginning of her second year and his mere presence calmed Ginny's frazzled nerves. She knew that he was responsible for her freedom, then and now. He never spoke much at all or stayed very long- his presence was enough for her. Oh, she knew that he would calmly listen should she decide to spill every hope and fear she had- he'd done exactly that many times over the years. He just wouldn't ever push her.

She realized that they were guarding her, each one in his own way. She couldn't find it in her to mind. In fact, she felt rather like one of the princesses in the faerie tales Bill and Charlie used to read her. It wasn't something she was used to since coming to Hogwarts. It was almost as if a line had been drawn: before the diary and after. Before she'd been the princess, one who could do no wrong, and endlessly adored. After...well she didn't like to dwell on the _after_. It was best not to think on it too terribly hard or risk diving back into such a deep depression that she feared she wouldn't come out of this time.

Monday Draco and Blaise returned to classes, though both stopped in more than once to check up on her during breaks. Snape had even Flooed twice. For her part, Ginny hadn't been too keen on them leaving her for the better part of the day. Madam Pomfrey appeared just after they left, leading her down the short corridor and into a small courtyard. After assuring Ginny that no one would be able to enter, she left Ginny alone. The older witch clearly understood that Ginny didn't quite trust her yet. The courtyard quickly became Ginny's retreat. It was easy to curl up with a book and pretend that nothing was amiss, that her life hadn't gone to hell, that she wasn't hiding like a coward in the hospital wing.

The week passed slowly, each night Ginny was awakened by Draco, cutting her nightmares short. It wasn't until Wednesday that a viable solution was found. Blaise moved his bed between hers and the door while Draco's was shoved up flush with hers. Blaise teased her that the little lion had two pet snakes. Ginny had managed a fit of giggles at the mental picture his words caused. Draco snickered and then rolled his eyes playfully, reminding Blaise that he was still losing the chess game and not to put off the inevitable.

Each day Ginny's comfort levels grew, likely due to the fact that she'd not seen the trio or received any letters from her mother announcing plans to 'continue treatment'. She had yet to confide the truth of what had happened the summer after her first year to her companions. If she had her way they would never know of the shame she had brought to her family.

By Saturday the option of her permanently staying where she was rather than returning to Gryffindor Tower was brought up by Dumbledore. Draco and Blaise had been all for the idea, even though it was made clear that the headmaster would prefer that the two of them return to Slytherin. Ginny hadn't liked that idea at all and much to her surprise neither did the three Slytherins (since Snape had arrived just before Dumbledore explained the idea). Dumbledore seemed far more amused by the Slytherin objection than Ginny thought the occasion called for, but she'd long ago learnt that he found amusement in the oddest and most unexpected places.

That was how the three students became residents of the hospital wing's 'long-term' ward as Ginny learnt it was called. It hadn't been used since the Grindelwald War, but Madam Pomfrey seemed overjoyed to have students to fuss over even if none could be 'healed'. Pomfrey wasn't a head-healer, which was something all three of them could have used. Ginny hadn't realised that she wasn't the only 'damaged' one until Saturday night.

Curled up in bed with the blankets wrapped tightly around her body and facing away from Draco feigning sleep, Ginny heard the first murmurs of distress. She went still, not wanting to alert anyone that she was awake. The murmurs got louder and louder until she was able to identify Draco's voice. Rustling from across the room alerted her to Blaise's recognition of the blonde's plight. Much to her shock, she heard his low, soothing tone as he approached Draco.

"It's all right, Draco. Wake up for me. It's just a dream. Cissa is fine. I'm fine. No one can reach us, I swear."

Ginny's brows rose and she found herself hoping that Blaise might continue, giving her some insight as to what in Merlin's name was going on.

"Wha?" Draco replied groggily.

More rustling of sheets was the only sound in the room quickly followed by twin sighs and then silence.

Ginny slowly rolled, careful to keep her unbound hair over her face. She nearly gaped at the sight of Blaise and Draco wrapped around one another seemingly back to sleep, this time without nightmares. She paused; thinking the situation over- after all appearances could be deceiving. Was it just that the two of them had relied on each other for so long that most of the barriers had been removed? It wasn't as if such a relationship- if it was indeed a relationship- would be frowned upon. At least not in Pure-blood circles. the thought of the two of them being _that_ close was depressing for no real discernible reason so, as was her habit, Ginny pushed it away and forced herself to sleep.

-DBG-

Groaning, Ginny attempted to roll away from the sunlight only to find herself encircled by strong arms. She stiffened, panicking instinctively and trying to push the arms away.

"Is okay," Draco murmured groggily.

The arms loosened enough for Ginny to turn and see the sleepy blond watching her. Her gaze shifted to Blaise, who was peeking over Draco, those hazel eyes full of compassion.

Guilt weighed heavily on her. "I'm sorry if I woke you," she said, feeling the heat in her cheeks as she blushed and ducked her head, making no move to remove herself from Draco's arms. Once the initial panic had passed, she found herself comforted rather than affronted by his forwardness. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head, her eyes meeting his first and then Blaise's. "Thank you."

"None needed," they chorused.

Blaise rested his chin on Draco's arm and smiled. "The night none of us have nightmares we'll throw the biggest party Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Plan the party later, sleep more now," Draco retorted dryly.

Ginny knew she wouldn't sleep any more, not now that she was fully awake. Gently extracting herself from Draco's arms, she slid off the bed and stood. "I'm off to have coffee in the courtyard. You two sleep some more."

She hurried out, snagging clothes for the day as she passed the wardrobe. She wasn't sure what was truly between the two Slytherins, but if they were together than giving them a bit of alone time was the least she could do.

-DBG-

Blaise sighed, flopping back on the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. "Well, she didn't run in disgust or hex us."

"She doesn't have a wand."

"Oh get stuffed," Blaise said playfully, well used to Draco's usual foul morning attitude. He rolled to his side, serious for once. "Did you understand anything she was saying last night?"

Draco rubbed a hand over his eyes and shook his head. "It was all a jumble. I caught 'St. Mungo's', 'No', and 'never again'. What do you think is going on?"

Shrugging, Blaise curled up next to Draco. "I dunno, honestly. I figured she would be more upset about Crabbe's attack-"

"Yet, it seems, there is something _worse_ she's dealing with," Draco said, completing Blaise's thought.

"We have to help her," Blaise said, laying his head on his best mate's stomach with a heavy sigh. The two of them had been close for as long as either could remember, even after Lucius and his mum Callista got angry at one another and had forbidden contact. Narcissa had seen the bond forming between them and arranged with her childhood playmate to have him over at the Manor as often as possible. He and Draco never had figured out how she'd hidden his almost constant presence from Lucius, and knowing what that bastard was like - they truly didn't _want_ to know. Blaise had been shocked initially at how much Ginevra Weasley reminded him of Narcissa. It was something about the way she carried herself. There was also an aura of fear that surrounded the tiny redhead, again, just like Narcissa.

"I wonder what Mum would say?" Draco said softly, sounding more like a lost child than the self-assured man he presented the world.

Blaise knew that Draco let few inside his carefully built defences, Snape and Ginevra being the only two thus far. He didn't count, as he'd been at Draco's side the entire time - he was figuratively _inside_ Draco's defences. Rolling, he smiled half-heartedly, hoping to lift Draco's mood a bit. He never had (and likely never would) liked Draco's mood to drop. A 'morose' Draco was nearly as disheartening as 'cold, cruel' Draco, at least in Blaise's opinion. He knew his best mate inside and out. How could he not after all these years? He also accepted each aspect of Draco's personality; he understood why Draco was how he was. There were reasons, very good ones in fact, for Draco to have learnt to be cold, cruel, mean, hateful, and so on. There was also a reason that Draco was fiercely protective of what (or whom) Draco deemed _his_, and Blaise was exactly the same way. Blaise knew all too well what Narcissa had dealt with at Lucius' hands. It had made him rather protective of the woman who was more a mother to him than his own was. He wondered when Draco would realise that they were well on their way to making Ginevra _theirs_.

"Blaise?" Draco enquired, a look of confusion flitting across his face.

Blaise sat up with a wry smile. "I was lost in thought for a moment. What do you say we shower and join her in the courtyard?"

Draco grinned, his mood noticeably lifting. "That's just what I was thinking."

Blaise slid off the makeshift bed and walked to the wardrobe that had been filled with his belongings already mentally planning what the two of them could do in order to distract Ginevra from thoughts she ought not have to deal with just yet.

"Blaise?"

"Hmm?" he replied, turning to look over his shoulder, his fringe falling into his eyes.

Draco was silent for a moment before saying, "She's ours now, you realise."

"That she is. The difficult part will be explaining that to her."

Draco chuckled. "At least she can't hex us at the moment."

Blaise rolled his eyes to hide his pleasure at the return of Draco's playful mood. "Keep that up and I'll let her have a go with my wand. You know, just to see what happens."

He escaped before Draco chose to retaliate, laughing as he ran.

-DBG-

Ginny snickered at the sound of Blaise's laughter and Draco's yell of 'let me in, you pillock'. She set her book aside and stretched out on the chaise, listening as closely as she could to see if she could figure out what the fuss was all about. She smiled softly, idly running her fingers across the cover of _The Three Musketeers_ by Alexandre Dumas. It was one of the many books Dumbledore had encouraged her to read and had quickly become a favourite. The melancholy inherent by the end always reminded her of real life. There wasn't a handsome prince who vanquished evil and made the world whole again. That was one of the things that had always bothered her about the fairie tales she'd been read growing up. Real life didn't work that way and Ginny had always wondered why such a pretty, flawless picture was painted for children. Wizarding fairie tales were even worse than Muggle ones, she'd found. They claimed that magic could fix anything and everything. That a Eutopia could be obtained, if only you did everything correctly.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest at the mere thought. She'd read _Utopia_ as well and had agreed with Dumbledore that Sir Thomas More had been as disillusioned as she herself was about a perfect world ever being possible. Her argument had been that if Voldemort hadn't believed in a 'perfect society' than there wouldn't have been two wars over it, wars that had destroyed her world in a way that would never be completely healed. Oh, not the Wizarding World as a whole, but her personal world.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking so hard about?"

She jumped, her head whipping up at the sound of Blaise's soft questions. She'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard him approach. "Eutopia and Utopia actually."

His brows rose. "You've read More?"

Ginny nodded, tucking her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and setting her chin on her knees. Most would have scoffed, ignoring the fact that she's wasn't as dim as Ronald. She would wait and see if that was going to be the case with Blaise. She didn't think it would be though. "Many times."

Blaise crossed the courtyard and sat on one of the enormous floor pillows scattered about. "I always thought he had it right actually. Perfection is overrated whether we're talking a fictional perfection or a real world perfection."

Ginny smiled, slowly uncurled her arms and relaxed as they discussed the validity of More's work.

-DBG-

Draco stopped short of the courtyard, intrigued by the spirited discussion he could hear, and see, going on. He leaned against the wall, more pleased that he could ever say at the sight (and sound) of two people who were important to him enjoying themselves so thoroughly, though he'd be hard pressed to say when Ginevra had become part of his insular little world. Inky black and vivid red hair mixed and mingled as the two of them leaned over a book, each snatching it from the other in their haste to point something out.

It was rare for Blaise to be this animated with anyone but Draco and his mother. To see Blaise opening himself to the tiny redhead was a welcome sight. Maybe, just _maybe_ Ginevra Weasley could heal the both of them even as they attempted to heal her.

With that in mind, he pushed off the wall and stepped into the courtyard. "I've always preferred _Paradise Lost_ myself."

Ginevra looked up, her finger still pointing to a relevant passage in the book. "The hope of redemption rather than eternal damnation?"

"Redemption is better than perfection," he replied honestly, stretching out, propping himself up on the floor pillow on the other side of Blaise.

Blaise snickered. "No one would ever believe that _you'd_ say that, you know."

Draco moved long enough to elbow him in the ribs with a mocking sneer on his face before stretching out once again. "Which is why it's in your best interest never to attempt to repeat it."

Laughing, Draco jumped right in, going back to the discussion he'd interrupted. All the while, he couldn't help but wonder if anyone, save for Dumbledore, had ever seen this side of her. Somehow, he doubted it.

-DBG-

Poppy Pomfrey had never been so shocked, not in all her years at Hogwarts. She'd been enjoying a quiet hour in her office, going over the student files when the Headmaster had Flooed, asking her to alert her resident students of his imminent arrival. That wasn't what had shocked her though. The shock had stemmed from the sight of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Ginny Weasley stretched out on their stomachs, surrounded by books in the courtyard. She paused to consider it. It wasn't even the fact that they were obviously studying that shocked her, it was the _subject matter_. She never would have guessed that either young man would be interested in anything so philosophical.

Standing in the shadows of the hallway, she listened to the three of them debate classical literature in such a way that had her wondering if Dumbledore had already come and gone, planting the seeds of this conversation. Slowly, still in a state of shock, she backed away. Dumbledore would be highly interested in this development, that much she knew.

"Who knew?" she mumbled to herself, hurrying back to her office, her initial reasons for seeking them out forgotten.


	4. The same young, lost, and so afraid

**A/N:** Thank you to all the lovely reviewers. If you have messaging disabled you didn't get a review reply, I am so sorry. Also, mentions of drugs and there is alcohol consumption- I do rate my fics M after all. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**  
**The same... young, lost, and so afraid**

If there was one thing Albus Dumbledore prided himself on, it was knowing his students; sometimes even better than they knew themselves. When Poppy Flooed with the news that the three ... damaged seemed to be the only word he could find to describe them currently... students were deep into a philosophical discussion, he'd felt a sense of relief as well as a great deal of pride. He'd known the moment that Draco Malfoy had sorted Slytherin that it wasn't due to an inherent evil inside the young boy, but a result of his upbringing. Draco would have done well in Ravenclaw, as would have Blaise and even Ginny. They all had a way about them that insisted that they study every angle, every minute part of a problem, question, or subject before making a decision on said matter.

He had wished many times over the years that they had all been Sorted differently. Perhaps being housemates would have alleviated the alienation that each felt. Oh, he knew how close the young men were. Perhaps, as he'd always pondered, his own personal experiences assisted him in spotting things that most would miss about the people surrounding them. It was always difficult to see past preconceived notions in strangers and even more difficult to see the truth of a friend. With strangers, most people didn't care enough to see past any facades while with friends, most didn't like seeing those they were closest to any anything but a 'perfect' perspective. Faults were ignored or simply waved off and simplified in such a way that they became positive aspects rather than negatives.

He stood slowly and made his way to the large windows, peering down over the grounds. He'd made many, many mistakes over the course of his long life and had tried, to the best of his abilities, to prevent others from making the same mistakes he'd made. But humankind was full of faults and he'd not been as successful as he'd once hoped. Oh, he'd not wished for a Utopian-esqe world, he knew better than wishing and hoping for such a thing. But, what he'd wanted was a world where merely getting along, despite differences, occurred more often than not.

With a world weary sigh, he turned at the sound of his door opening. "Severus."

"Albus, is it done?" Severus asked, the tension clear in his every move.

"I'm afraid it isn't quite yet," he replied, a hint of anger seeping into his tone. "Molly is quite fervent in her beliefs which makes our efforts that much more difficult. It will be done, I assure you."

Severus brought his hand up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Doesn't she see how she's damaged her own child? Doesn't she care?"

Albus motioned for Severus to join him in front of the fire, lowering himself into one of the armchairs carefully. He felt his age more and more every day, though he did his best to hide that from those who would see it as proof of weakness rather than a simple fact of life. "Molly is..." he struggled to explain something he didn't truly understand himself. For once he wasn't sure of all the facts and he didn't like it one bit. "Very opinionated. She has a strict idea of 'proper' versus 'improper'. You'll remember that she is a Prewett and that particular family has always been-"

"Loud, opinionated, obstinate," Severus inserted softly. "I know well enough after dealing with Gideon and Fabian. If those two had just stopped to_ think _and _listen_ to what I had to say, then they wouldn't have died that night. The fools."

Albus just shook his head. He'd tried and tried to assure Severus that there was nothing to be done, during the war and frequently over the years. It deeply saddened him to know that Severus carried the guilt of their deaths with him every day. "Molly is just like her brothers in that aspect. She's struggled to prove how 'proper' her family is to everyone, Muggle-born, half-blood, and fellow Pure-bloods alike. She coddles her children and desperately attempts to eradicate any behaviours or actions which may tarnish the way we see them."

Severus' scowl deepened. "If she could disown a son simply because he was doing his job, then what in Merlin's name would she do to a daughter that had been possessed by a bit of a dark wizard's soul?"

"You _truly_ don't want to know, Severus. I won't repeat what little I know until such time as it becomes necessary. Needless to say, it was far more damaging than nearly being sexually assaulted."

"Have you spoken to the Wizengamot?"

There was an urgency in his tone, one that Albus had only heard a handful of times before. His brows rose in silent enquiry. "Indeed, indeed. They are willing to seal all proceedings and appoint guardianship to the person or persons of my choice." He paused, leaving the more complex bit of information for last. "However, they are unwilling to permanently remove parental control from Arthur and Molly without the records from St. Mungo's."

"Bugger that!" Severus exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Why are they doing this?"

"We are at war, Severus," Albus explained patiently, careful to hide his own irritation. "My colleagues hesitate to separate such a 'fine young woman' from such 'caring parents'. Furthermore, with only one daughter it is highly likely that many, if not all, of the Weasley boys will fight. Some will die. Maybe all will."

Severus snorted. "So, what you are _really_ saying is that without proof of the damage they've inflicted, your so-called colleagues won't separate a _Pure-blood_ girl from her family. Her _Light_ family."

"Exactly."

"Where is the paperwork?" Severus asked tightly, his fists clenched at his sides. "We need to get the guardianship settled and then work on getting the paperwork from those idiot healers."

Albus waved his wand, silently Accioing the necessary paperwork. "I was going to suggest that we inform Miss Weasley of our intentions so that she doesn't feel as if we're taking away her choices. We'd be no better than Molly if we didn't take into account her opinions."

Severus snatched the paperwork out of the air as it passed. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Albus grinned. "I'd have a seat and a spot of tea if I were you, Severus. That is unless of course you'd like to enter in a philosophical discussion on Eutopia, Utopia, and, if Poppy overheard correctly, Milton's _Paradise Lost_ and the literary and historical examples thereof."

Severus' eyes widened almost comically as he collapsed back into his chair, the paperwork nearly falling from his hand. "I knew they were all very smart, but..."

"Poppy was in much the same state when she overheard their debate. It's a pity that Molly and Arthur don't pay more attention. Miss Weasley has the potential to be one of the great philosophers of the age. I suspect Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini are much the same. Who knows what events have been set in motion."

Both men fell into a companionable silence, both lost in thought about the odd trio currently hiding out in the hospital wing. The news could wait a bit.

Albus looked up, breaking the silence, as another thought struck him. "How fares our young Master Goyle?"

-DBG-

Lunch and dinner appeared right on time, the silent house elves not bothering to interrupt the discussion. No one else, not even Madam Pomfrey checked in on them all day long. Ginny pondered that during dinner, finally asking, "Do you think Dumbledore is holding off the invading hoard or is it that no one cares?"

Draco set his plate aside. "I explained Crabbe's absence to Slytherin."

Blaise snorted. "What that means in non-Slytherin language is that he threatened all of them with a long, painful death if they harassed you...ever."

Draco smirked. "To which Blaise added his own threats. I think you," he said with a pout, pointing at Blaise, "scared them more than I did."

"My mother's reputation precedes me," Blaise said, tipping his chin up and adopting a haughty pose.

Ginny's jaw dropped and she sputtered disbelievingly. "You threatened your housemates, your _friends_?"

"That they did, Ginevra."

Snape's dry, yet amused voice startled all of them. Ginny's eyes darted around the room in fear, and to look for a way to escape, even as Draco laid his hand on hers and Blaise moved quickly to stand between her and the door.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Snape said in what may have been an apologetic tone.

Ginny wasn't certain since all she could really hear was the pounding of her own heart. She gasped for air, mentally berating herself for allowing her fear to overwhelm her. "S-s-sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for," Blaise said, stepping back and laying a hand on her shoulder.

Snape crouched down in front of her. "Breathe, Ginevra, just as Albus taught you. I am sorry, you know, and that isn't something that happens often."

Ginny nodded, reining in the fear and staving off the panic attack. Some part of her mind had recognised that Snape wasn't a threat even as the rest of her panicked. She opened her mouth in an attempt to apologise, but Draco shook his head and squeezed her hand.

"Don't think about apologising, Ginevra," he said, softly but firmly. "_None_ of this is your fault."

"Draco is correct, Ginevra," Snape said, his eyes still scanning her as if he was a medi-witch rather than a Potions Master.

"All right," she said slowly, finally regulating her breathing. "Good evening, Professor. I'm sorry for giving you a fright."

"Ginevra," Blaise said sternly, tugging gently on a stray lock of her hair. "What did we say about apologising?"

"Not to do it," she replied, attempting to sound cheeky. She gave all three credit for pretending she'd accomplished it. "I'll try my best from here on out."

"See that you do," Draco said, the weight of his hand on hers finally slipping away.

She wanted to protest, but wasn't brave enough to do so. Instead, she turned her full attention on Snape. "What brings you to our little haven, Sir?"

He stood, pulling over one of the chairs and sat, silent all the while. "I've news for you, Ginevra."

Her heartbeat sped up once again and she didn't realise she'd reached out for Draco until she felt his hand encircle hers. Blaise moved closer, pressing his chest to her back, but leaving his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. "Wh-" she whispered. "What sort of news, Sir."

"Severus is fine," he replied. "It is fairly good news actually."

She blinked, silently thanking the gods that nothing else had gone wrong, yet. "All right. What sort of fairly good news do you bring?"

"You've a couple of choices to make." He held his hand out, and for the first time Ginny realised that he was holding a rolled parchment tied with a bright green ribbon. "Go ahead and read it, please. It will be easier to answer any questions you may have than to explain everything."

With a shaking hand, Ginny took the parchment from him. She tried to untie the ribbon but found that she didn't want to let go of Draco to do so. Blaise reached over her shoulder and took it from her. Once the ribbon was off, he handed the parchment back to her. "Thank you, Blaise," she murmured, her eyes already scanning the page.

If he replied, she didn't hear him. She was too busy attempting to understand how Dumbledore, for surely this had been his doing, had managed what he had in such a short amount of time. She looked up once she'd read the page three times. "Is this real?"

Snape, no no _Severus_ she reminded herself, just smirked.

"Is what real?" Draco asked, sounding put out that he didn't know what was going on.

Blaise snickered, and Ginny felt a light tug on her hair. "Blaise, what are you doing?"

Draco joined Blaise, snickering lightly once it became clear that Blaise was plaiting her hair.

"Whatever are you two laughing about?" she asked, leaning her head back to give Blaise a better angle.

"It was in the way," Blaise answered, grinning, "I couldn't read over your shoulder with it down."

He dropped the plait over her shoulder and she giggled when she spotted what he'd used to tie it with - the ribbon from the parchment. "Well, thanks then, Blaise. You did a better job of it than I ever have."

Draco laughed outright.

Ginny tipped her head back to look at Blaise. "What is he laughing about?"

Blaise looked as if he was struggling not to laugh as well, but he managed to explain. "I had years and years of practise with Pansy, Daphne, and Daphne's little sister. However," he paused, his snickers getting louder, "you should see Greg's plaits."

"They're perfect," Draco said between guffaws.

Ginny wondered if they'd slipped Firewhiskey into their glasses, it seemed to be the only reasonable explanation for their behaviour. "Severus?"

"No, no, they're not mad as hatters, Ginevra. Gregory does have a fair hand with plaits," Severus replied, the expression on his face somewhere between a smile and a smirk. "Just ask Miss Davis."

Draco and Blaise stopped laughing abruptly. "Gregory?" they chorused, their disbelief apparent.

"He arrived at my office this morning," Severus explained. "His parents were murdered late Wednesday night-"

"Oh fuck!" Blaise exclaimed, cutting off the explanation. He and Draco both had horrified looks on their faces.

She was simply worried. He had been orphaned, deliberately from the sound of things. What must be going through the poor boy's mind?

"Indeed," Severus retorted sharply. "That was his reaction as well. They were killed by Death Eaters from what the Ministry has been able to ascertain."

Draco huffed. "As if we'd trust anything the bloody Ministry said. What did _you_ find out?"

"It was Death Eaters. Apparently Gregory wants to be a Death Eater as much as the both of you do."

Ginny held up her free hand to stop him. "Is he all right?"

Severus looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Gregory?"

Ginny nodded. "He's just lost his parents. Has he anyone to go to for support?"

"Tracey," Draco and Blaise chorused.

"Explain, please," Ginny requested, spearing Severus with a look that usually sent people running for cover. She didn't like being uninformed. This may be Gregory Goyle they were discussing, but if Draco and Blaise were more than decent, then Goyle should be given the same chance to prove himself.

"Tracey Davis."

"They've been attached at the hip since we were in nappies," Draco explained.

"She'll make sure he is all right," Blaise added.

"Gregory has agreed to accept Dumbledore's protection with one condition."

"Tracey's safety," Blaise said knowingly. "That has to be it."

"Yes, safety for Miss Davis and himself was the condition." Severus sighed, shifting in the chair. "But, I would like to know how long you need to decide your own fate, Ginevra. Rest assured, I am keeping a close eye on Gregory and Miss Davis."

"I don't need time. I can't think of anyone better suited to keep me safe," she replied, not mentioning Dumbledore as a possibility- having already decided why he hadn't offered, ducking her head as she felt her cheeks heating.

"What is going on?" Draco demanded. "Who will be keeping you safe, Ginevra?"

"I will," Severus said. "I'm Ginevra's temporary guardian." She looked up to find him watching her closely. "As soon as possible, that will be made permanent, if that is acceptable to you, Ginevra."

She smiled slowly. "More than acceptable. Thank you."

"No thanks necessary, Ginevra. Just rest and recuperate. By Wednesday, we'd like you to try and attend one class."

Her eyes went wide. She didn't like the sound of that. It would mean she had to leave her haven, her safe place, and go out amongst the crowd of students. The thought terrified her.

"Ginevra?" Draco inquired, leaning in so that his shoulder touched hers, never letting loose of her hand. "You'll be safe."

"My class, Ginevra," Severus hastily added. "It would be my class that you attend."

"But," she said, her brow furrowing. "I don't have Potions on Wednesday."

"We do," Blaise said, still leaning into her, his hands a comforting weight on her shoulders. "You can sit with us."

"I don't have a wand."

"One is being made for you right this moment," Severus said, his voice dropping and losing its harsh edge. "It will be delivered by Tuesday at the very latest."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "All right. I will try it. I do have one condition though."

"You can Floo straight into my office if you'd like," Severus offered. "And the moment you are uncomfortable, you can return here. Does that sound acceptable?"

She smiled, grateful that he'd anticipated her request and didn't put up a fuss about it. "Completely."

He stood and turned to go. "That is a copy for you, Ginevra. I'll let you know the moment the paperwork has been filed. I'll leave you to your dinner. Have a good evening."

Ginny watched him go still trying to take in all the information they'd been loaded down with. She didn't want to think about the repercussions of the decision she'd just made, so she focused on the other, more disturbing news. "Aren't you going to go check on your friend?"

"He won't want us there," Blaise whispered. "If there is one thing that I know about Greg, it's that he doesn't like anyone-"

"Anyone but Tracey," Draco qualified.

Blaise nodded. "Anyone save for Tracey, to see him as anything more than menacing and dim-witted. We know the truth, but it isn't mentioned. Greg wouldn't hesitate to thrash either of us to prove his displeasure."

"Whatever for?" Ginny asked, slipping away from them to curl up on a dark purple pillow, resting her head on her hands, watching both of them closely. She'd learnt over the years that a person's body language gave away more than they knew.

Blaise tensed up a bit, his eyes sliding over to Draco. "It's just how he is. How he's always been."

"Shouldn't you be wondering how odd it will be as a pseudo-Snape?" Draco asked with forced cheerfulness.

She couldn't help but wonder if his thoughts, like hers, were on Greg Goyle. "But, his parents were killed. Surely that is more important than his reputation as a bully."

Draco shook his head looking disgusted. "Surely, you of all people, have looked closer than that?"

She glared, hard. "Maybe I have, and maybe I haven't. Either way, I think you two should check on him." She got to her feet, calling over her shoulder. "I'll see you later. If Severus trusts him than maybe you two should think about doing the same."

-DBG-

Draco and Blaise shared an incredulous look at Ginevra's thinly veiled command.

"Have we just?" Draco asked, seemingly at a loss for words.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Been ordered about by a tiny little redhead who very shortly will be wanded again? I do believe we have."

Draco cocked his head and pursed his lips. "You think we ought to listen or stay here and finish our dinner?"

Blaise jumped to his feet, smiling wickedly. "I've three words for you, Draco."

"What?"

"Bat. Bogey. Hex." Blaise laughed, spinning around and racing out of the courtyard before Draco could hex him for bringing up one of two incidents that weren't mentioned without a painful barrage of hexes. He knew he had to be making one hell of a racket when he raced past the bathroom only to see Ginny standing in the doorway looking utterly and completely perplexed. He called over his shoulder, "I'll explain later. I don't want to be hexed."

"Blaise?" she yelled, but he was in too much of a hurry to explain just now. When he heard her yell 'Draco' he picked up his pace, taking the steps two at a time, sending a quick prayer to whomever was listening that he didn't break his neck in the process. There was no way he'd let Draco catch him just yet. If he could keep out of wand range until they reached the entrance hall, then Draco would have cooled off enough to make the risk of being hexed minute.

He raced through the corridors, thankful that the majority of the student body was still finishing up dinner. He darted into a passageway he and Draco had discovered last year, one that would get him to the entrance hall quicker, hopefully without a furious Draco waiting for him. He burst through the portrait, stopping to catch his breath only to have Draco tackle him a moment later as he too exited the passage. They rolled around the floor of the entrance hall, not really trying to hurt each other, but more as a way to vent Draco's temper. It wasn't long before Draco had him pinned down, looming over him with a fierce scowl on his face.

"That isn't to be mentioned."

Blaise grinned cheekily. "It got you moving though, didn't it, Draco?"

"Are you two at each other _again_?"

Blaise arched his back and tipped his head so that he was looking at Theo upside down. "We're not _at each other_, Nott."

Draco released him, smoothly getting to his feet and shaking the dust off of his shirt. "Like he said, Nott, we weren't at each other. Did you need something?"

Theo just shook his head. "No, just thought I'd interrupt before McGonagall or Snape happened along. I'm not sure either of them would appreciate the two of you Muggle duelling in the entrance hall."

Blaise got to his feet, running a hand through his hair. "Greg and Tracey in there?"

Theo frowned. "No. And before you ask, I was booted out of the dorm room at wand point. Apparently brassing Trace off right now is about as dangerous as harassing the Weasley girl."

Draco growled.

Theo winced. "I meant before your threats. Harassing her now would be nigh on suicidal."

Draco tuned on his heel, that implacable look back on his face. "Too right you are."

Blaise followed, whispering to Theo as he passed, "I'd make myself scarce if I were you. He's in a _really_ foul mood."

"Done," Theo replied hastily. "Consider me already gone."

-DBG-

Ginny soaked in the tub until even the warming charms wore off. She'd been listening closely for Draco and Blaise's return. They'd been gone for hours. She hastily dried off and dressed, all the while worrying that she'd put them in harms way by insisting that they enter Slytherin house. Hurrying down the stairs, she knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door. When the medi-witch answered, already clad in a dressing gown, Ginny felt a bit guilty. "I'm so sorry to disturb you."

"It's not a problem, dearie. What can I help you with?"

"Draco and Blaise left hours ago to check on their friend and I'm worried," she explained, allowing Pomfrey to lead her into the office.

"Shall I Floo Professor Snape for you?" Pomfrey suggested, even as she lifted the lid of a pot set on the left of the mantle.

"Please," Ginny said, remembering her manners belatedly. "I would appreciate it."

Snape's head appeared almost immediately. "What is wrong?"

"Draco and Blaise went to check on Goyle and haven't returned yet," Ginny explained, wringing her hands. "Hours ago, right after you left was when they went to Slytherin."

He frowned. "I'll go see and let you know, all right?"

"Thank you, Severus," Ginny said softly. "I know it's silly of me, but I made them go and would feel awful if something bad has happened."

"I'll return shortly," he said before ducking out of the green flames.

Ginny settled in to wait.

-DBG-

Severus hurried down the dungeon corridor. It wasn't that he was concerned for Draco and Blaise, since they could take care of themselves. It was Ginevra he was concerned about. She had become attached to both young men and should anything happen to them, though it was more likely he'd find them completely sotted with Gregory, then he wouldn't want to see what it would do to her. He entered the house, ignoring any activities that he didn't have time to deal with at the moment, heading straight for the seventh year boys dormitory room. He didn't bother knocking. The sight that awaited him almost brought forth a smile. He forced a deep scowl. "Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini!"

He scanned the room again and added, "Gregory Goyle!"

Even he knew better than chastising Tracey Davis, despite the three young men being as drunk as they were currently. Gregory might not be the sharpest quill in the drawer but he had never missed who he was aiming a hex at, drunk, high, or blinded by rage.

Tracey giggled. "Sorry, Sir, I tried to stop them."

His brows rose. He couldn't believe that the prim and proper Tracey Davis was as sodding drunk as her companions. Apparently, he could still be surprised. "There is a nearly frantic young woman wondering where Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini disappeared off to."

He was pleased to see Draco and Blaise looking contrite. "Ahh, so even through what seems to be a pub's worth of Firewhiskey, you know what I mean then?"

"We were checkin' on Greggie," Blaise said, snickering at the glare Gregory was giving him.

"Jus' like she ashked," Draco added, rubbing a hand over his face.

Tracey laughed again. "Asked, Draco, I believe you meant 'asked'."

"I said that," he protested half-heartedly.

Severus marched over to the fireplace and activated the Floo connection. Once he'd connected it to Pomfrey's office, he crouched down before the flames and stuck his head through. "They're fine, just sodding drunk."

Ginevra gaped. "Drunk? Is that how Slytherins check on recently orphaned friends then?"

"Poppy, I'll need some help getting them back here," he said, not wanting to tell Ginevra that she was spot on. Slytherins could justify drinking for any occasion - amongst other vices he didn't want to get into at the moment.

Much to his shock, Ginevra pushed herself out of the chair, her expression clearly showing her displeasure. "I'll help you, Severus. If you'll just let me through."

He sat back on his heels and then quickly moved out of her way, too shocked to do anything else. Had anyone asked, he would have been certain that she'd stay hidden away for as long as she possibly could. It would be interesting to see how she handled not only being away from her haven, but in the middle of a literal snakes den.

She stepped through a moment later. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Who me?" Tracey asked, obviously the least drunk of the lot.

"All of you," Ginevra replied, planting her hands on her hips. "How the ruddy hell did you even sneak in this much Firewhiskey?"

"Shrinkin' charms," Gregory offered, not bothering to lift his head from Tracey's lap.

Severus sighed heavily. If Gregory was drunk enough to slip up and revert to his brogue, which he usually hid while not amongst those he trusted, than they'd consumed far more alcohol than he'd previously assumed. "That isn't what Ginevra meant, Gregory."

The tiny redhead turned her attention to the second pair of Slytherins, who were curled up together on one of the beds, passing what looked to be the last bottle of Firewhisky back and forth. "No more for you two. You've classes tomorrow."

"I think she's angry," Blaise said in what only a drunken fool would consider a whisper.

Draco winced. "We- we were..."

Ginevra marched over and yanked the bottle from his hand. "Checking on Gregory," she supplied.

Draco nodded fervently. "Yup."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Ginevra sat on the edge of the bed holding the bottle out of their reach. "Now I know you've had way too much. Do you know how hung-over you'll be in the morning?"

"Very," Gregory supplied, sounding very, very cheerful.

Severus didn't blame him. He was extremely amused. Ginevra had seemingly forgotten her fears in light of the situation. Not to mention watching the fiery girl take the two of the most feared Slytherins to task was something he wasn't going to forget for a long while. Nor would he forget the fact that Draco and Blaise were actually looking embarrassed.

"I think I like you, Ginevra," Tracey said brightly. "You've got them well in hand."

That sent all three boys into a fit of giggles worthy of a group of first year girls, Hufflepuff girls at that. Severus backed away towards the door. This was far too weird for him to watch any longer. "Ginevra, the Floo is still open to Poppy's office. I'll ward the door. That is, if you feel safe enough for me to leave you here."

She waved him off, still glaring at the blond and brunette that were now trying their best to appease her. "Go on, I trust you."

He rushed out, setting not only a half dozen of the strongest wards, but an alarm as well. He wasn't about to leave her here without insuring her safety no matter how badly he wanted to _Obliviate_ the sight of those three acting like Hufflepuff girls. At this rate, he'd need to drown himself in his own bottle of Firewhiskey.

-DBG-

"Now that he's gone," Tracey said, her former giggly, drunken behaviour gone. "We'll not harm you, Ginevra. I swear."

Ginny snagged Draco's wand from the bed, clutching it tightly. "Are you the only one pretending?"

Tracey grinned. "If I'd not been as drunk as Val then Snape would have been all testy and handed out detentions for the lot of us. But, yes, these three are blind stinking drunk. Want to join them?"

Ginny snickered. "Maybe next time." She sighed, her mood turning serious. "How is he doing? And why do you call him Val?"

Tracey seemed genuinely surprised. "You're really interested?"

Ginny twirled Draco's wand, not truly meaning it this time, but it was an ingrained habit when she wasn't answered promptly. "Yes."

"He's dealing as only he can. I call him Val because that is what I've always called him."

"Maeve?"

Tracey looked down, her expression softening. "You should take a potion for the hangover and go to sleep."

"I need to haul these two back," Ginny said, smiling a bit at the sight of Gregory Goyle being doted on. It was obvious that the two Slytherins were extremely close.

Draco sat up, gripping the closest bedpost to keep himself upright. He shook his head and then groaned.

"Where do you keep the hangover potions?" Ginny asked, directing her question to Tracey.

"Here, catch," was the response.

Ginny was thankful for her Quidditch honed reflexes as one after the other, the vials of potions were tossed to her. "Thanks, Davis."

"Tracey. After our boys sober up I'm certain we'll be seeing a bit more of each other than before."

Ginny pulled the cork from the first vial and caught Draco's chin in her hand. She was only half-heartedly paying attention to what the other girl was saying, her attention on the mutinous looking blond. "I'm sure we will, Tracey."

"Wh-" Any further complaints from Draco were cut off as she poured the potion down his throat.

She released him and crawled up next to where Blaise was still sprawled on the bed. "Take the potion, Blaise, or you'll regret it in the morning," she warned, removing the cork and holding the vial over his mouth. Much to her surprise, he complied immediately. Once he'd downed the potion, she hauled him upright. "Can you even walk?"

Blaise tipped his head up just enough to look at her through the curtain of his hair, managing to look adorably indignant. "Of course I can. That's not the normal hangover potion you just used."

"It isn't?" she asked, reaching out to steady him if need be as he pushed to his feet.

"It's a higher potency than any other out there," Draco added, a wicked little smile forming as he stood as well.

"They are serious."

Ginny turned her head, looking over her own shoulder at the low, lyrical brogue. She was nearly shocked speechless when she took a good look at the young man with his head on Tracey's shoulder. That definitely wasn't the Gregory Goyle she remembered. He'd changed enough that she felt it necessary to ask, "Gregory?"

Tracey, who was running a hand through his shoulder length hair, looked up, clearly amused. "It's amazing how people change when you aren't paying attention, isn't it?"

Ginny walked over to the Floo flames and went to step into them before changing her mind at the last minute. She slowly turned, her eyes scanning each of the four Slytherins one by one, with Draco being the last. "I'll want an explanation, you realise. I may not be what you lot expected of a Gryffindor or a Weasley-"

"You actually care," Tracey interjected. "That's enough for Val and myself."

Ginny understood what was left unsaid. By coming here, knowing she'd be outnumbered four to one by members of the very same house as her attacker, and a house that she was supposed to loath, she'd proven something to all four of them. In fact, she'd proven something to herself as well. It was something she'd have to think long and hard about. "I think we all should try and get some sleep. Maybe next time we run into one another, all of us will be sober."

Tracey smiled sweetly. "Good luck with that, these three _really_ like their alcohol."

Ginny found herself snickering before she knew what she was doing. "I'll remember that, _Tracey_." She stepped into the flames. "If you need anything, you now know where to find me. Will you two get a move on?"

Draco and Blaise griped and groaned playfully, stopping to whisper something to the duo still on the bed. Ginny Flooed away, leaving them to it. She stepped into Pomfrey's office, belatedly realising exactly how big a step she'd taken. She outright grinned at the smiling medi-witch. "I've already sobered them up, Ma'am."

Pomfrey's expression was a mixture of gratefulness and exasperation. "Thank you, Dearie. If you need anything else don't hesitate to call for me. I'm off to bed, I trust you three can see yourselves out and close the Floo connection."

"Of course," Ginny said, shooing the poor woman off. "Thank you again for letting me, or rather us, stay here."

Pomfrey smiled warmly. "Stay as long as you need, Ginevra. Good night."

"Good night," she replied habitually, though this time she actually meant it.


	5. I stand, not crawling, not falling down

**Chapter 5**  
**I stand, not crawling, not falling down**

**Monday**  
No one brought up what had happened Sunday night. It was as if what transpired in the Slytherin dorms was left alone until such time as she decided to bring it up in conversation. She spent Monday analysing and theorizing until she finally came to a decision just after lunch. She made her way, cautiously, down to the main part of the hospital, and once she'd deemed it safe, she knocked on the open door to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Yes, Ginevra?"

She stepped inside. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, but could I use your Floo to contact the Headmaster, please?"

Pomfrey smiled. "Of course, dearie. I'll step out to give you privacy. Just call for 'Dumbledore' and should you decide to go to his office, I'll let your young men know where you are."

Ginny let the 'your young men' pass just as she'd let Tracey's 'our boys' pass on Sunday. She didn't feel that Draco and Blaise were hers, but she wasn't going to get into that sort of discussion just yet. Knowing Pomfrey, there would be some sort of embarrassing talk about 'young women and their virtue'. She knew the older woman meant well, truly she did, she just wasn't up for _that_ sort of thing just yet. In fact, she feared that all she would ever associate shagging with was fear, pain, and force. That wasn't even factoring in her suspicion that Draco and Blaise were far more interested in each other than either of them were with her. The three of them were well on their way to being friends, nothing more.

"Ginevra?"

Ginny blushed. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I was lost in thought. I do appreciate you allowing me to interrupt your work and your offer. I wouldn't want them to worry."

"It is no problem at all, I assure you."

Ginny waited until the door clicked closed to activate the Floo. "Professor? Albus?"

"Ginevra," he greeted her cheerfully, from where he was seated behind his desk. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

She couldn't help it, she smiled. "I had some questions for you, if you don't mind. I can, of course, wait until you aren't so busy."

"Step though, my dear, step through. I always have time for you."

She stepped out a moment later, moving immediately to the overstuffed chair next to his desk. She'd spent many an afternoon curled up here; discussing everything from Muggle science versus magic to the current political climate of Britain with the man she had long ago deemed an honorary grandfather and mentor. He looked worn and weary today, which concerned her. She had very few people that she truly cared for and she loathed the thought of anything happening to any of them. "Are you feeling well?"

"Fine, fine, just old age and a stubborn Minister is all," he said, the twinkle in his eyes returning. "I suspect you've questions about our young Mr Goyle and Miss Davis."

"I do," she said, not the least bit surprised that he'd already known what she was after. "Of course, I'd never ask you to invade their privacy. I'm just curious as to the circumstances surrounding his request and if he's doing all right." She didn't bother adding trustworthy, as she knew that Severus wouldn't have allowed her whereabouts to be made known to either of them without confidence in where their loyalties truly lay. "I also wanted to thank you for expediting the guardianship proceedings. Even temporary guardianship usually takes weeks and weeks."

"I've had that paperwork prepared since the beginning of your second year, Ginevra," he confided. "Initially I wanted to be your guardian, but with war on the horizon I felt it safer for you to be directly in Severus' care."

"Will he - is he- still spying?" She hated the catch in her voice, the hesitance, and mostly she loathed the jolt of fear at the thought of her new guardian going back to his dangerous mission.

"No," Albus assured her quickly. "I asked him to instead watch over yourself and the four Slytherins. I hear tell you spent a bit of time helping sober them up last night."

Ginny smiled ruefully. "The Gryffindors always thought they were pulling one over on the staff when they brought alcohol in. I find it amusing that such behaviour is a usual occurrence in Slytherin. Why do you allow it?"

"I don't approve, but which is preferable, allowing young men who are legally adults to indulge in a controlled environment or restricting them completely?"

Ginny sat back and pondered the question. It wasn't as simple as it initially sounded like. There were many things that should be considered. "Well, they are adults, but this _is_ a school. They obviously are well used to alcohol and would likely find a way to sneak it in or to sneak out to get it. Considering their refusal to become Death Eaters despite their family histories, which would present a serious safety issue for them. Severus wouldn't allow them to overindulge too terribly often, of that I'm certain. But, there is the matter of becoming addicted to alcohol - or any other substance that is available to most well-to-do members of society."

She lapsed into silence, mulling over the facts. "What of the parents? What would you say to the ones that would question the decision?"

He chuckled. "Do you recall the conversation we had, way back in your third year when we discussed just how many things go on here that parents never find out about?"

"Very true. And really, how many of the Pure-Blood parents would find fault with such behaviour in the first place?"

"Not many," he agreed. "So you see, it is far easier to leave it up to the Head of House as to what is allowed and disallowed rather than risking students sneaking into Hogsmeade."

Ginny nodded. She wouldn't ever want his job. There were so many choices to make on a daily basis, some of which, like this one, didn't have an easy answer. She easily switched the topic back to the newest duo of Slytherins under his protection. There were some things that she just _had_ to know before she could give either of them even a small measure of trust.

-DBG-

Draco leaned heavily on Blaise once they reached the corridor that lead to the hospital wing. The majority of the students were heading back to their common rooms or the library so there was no one to see his moment of weakness. He remembered now why he didn't usually drink on school nights. The potion was brilliant for taking away the effects of drinking, but hell on the person taking it. He and Blaise had been dragging arse all day long - and he'd spotted Greg earlier not doing much better. The only bonus was that they didn't have Tracey's (surprisingly) hard arse attitude towards each other's pain. For all that she adored Greg, she didn't allow him to forget it had been his choice to get plastered on a school night. He and Blaise were a bit more open-minded about the whole situation.

"Draco?"

Draco lifted his head from Blaise's shoulder just enough to look his best mate clearly. "What?"

Blaise leaned against the wall, dropping his bookbag at their feet. "I've been thinking about her nightmares."

Draco leaned his head against the wall with a sigh, dropping his bag next to Blaise's. "I have as well. It has to have something to do with the bastard Lucius and what he did to her our second year."

Anger was evident in Blaise's voice when he finally replied, "What did they do to her?"

"St. Mungo's obviously," Draco snapped. "But, beyond that I don't know and we definitely can't ask."

"No," Blaise said shaking his head. "We can't. All we can do is stick close and catch her should she fall, yeah?"

Draco felt as if his hands were tied. His _fucking _father had caused more pain and suffering than he wanted to consider just now and that wasn't factoring in whatever had happened to the tiny redhead who was likely curled up with a book in the courtyard. It was disgusting that she'd been subjected to a near assault on top of what seemed to be years of neglectful (to say the least) behaviour from her family. She hadn't gone unnoticed, no matter how odd everyone but Blaise would find that little fact. There was something about her fragile appearance mingled with her obvious talents that had drawn his attention years ago. The first time he'd happened upon her hexing a Ravenclaw who'd apparently been harassing her (if her low, angry threats had been any indication), she'd gained a bit of his respect. After that incident, he'd found himself watching her as if she were a complicated Arithmancy problem that would take a bit of effort to solve. It hadn't taken Blaise long to notice his preoccupation either. There was nothing that either of them liked more than a good puzzle, which Ginevra Weasley definitely was. That had been before her near assault though. Now, now she wasn't merely a puzzle to be solved. No, she was far more than that.

He glanced over, only to find Blaise watching him closely. "I'm sure you don't really need me to verbally agree, do you?"

Blaise chuckled. "No, no, I don't. Let's go before someone happens along."

Draco leaned down and picked up both bags, swinging them over his shoulder. They walked the final few steps to the Hospital wing. Just as Blaise was reaching for the doorknob, he asked, "Do you think she will ever recover?"

Blaise pursed his lips, his hand hovering over the doorknob. "Fully? Not likely. Enough to do more than survive? I dearly hope so."

Draco agreed but there was no need to say that. He and Blaise knew each other well enough by now that having discussions like this one were more out of habit than necessity.

They both waved to Madam Pomfrey and the mediwitch surprised them by hurrying after them.

"Miss Weas-" she stopped, a look of confusion on her face. "Ginevra. She is visiting the headmaster. I promised I would inform you both of her whereabouts."

Draco nearly laughed. He hadn't even considered if she was still a Weasley or if she was now legally a Snape. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Blaise merely grinned, pushing him towards the stairs. They were halfway up when he muttered, "That's a mind fuck in of itself. Snape a doting papa."

Madam Pomfrey's voice drifted up the stairwell. "I almost forgot. Miss Davis is waiting for you in the courtyard."

Draco shared an incredulous look with Blaise before they turned and jogged up the stairs. What was Tracey doing here. Alone at that? Where was Greg?

-DBG-

Tracey paced the courtyard, wringing her hands the longer she waited. She and Greg had been moved here after being accosted in the common room this morning. All right, given death threats in the common room this morning. She felt it best that they had been moved, but she worried how it would affect Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore and Snape had informed herself and Greg that the tiny yet undeniably fierce redhead had been through too much for anyone her age. This was the safest place though, and Greg wasn't doing well at all. In fact, he was passed out in the room they'd been given that was across the hall from the one Ginny, Draco, and Blaise apparently shared.

"Tracey?"

She whirled, her hand gripping her wand before she even realised what she was doing. Greg's training had kicked in, she was pleased to note.

"Draco, Blaise," she said, lowering her wand.

"What is going on?" Blaise questioned, his eyes scanning the courtyard.

Tracey worried the corner of her lip between her teeth as she considered how exactly to answer. Finally, and with a deep breath, she said all in a rush, "Val and I were threatened today. Snape and Dumbledore moved us here. He's high and out cold in our room. Where's Ginny?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up and Blaise just gaped. She didn't blame them for being shocked. She was usually the quiet one, hexing people (or watching Greg thrash their sorry arses) rather than speaking up.

"Death threats," she added, her voice dropping to almost a whisper. "Officially, we've been sent away to safety."

Blaise and Draco moved across the room, both laying a hand on her shoulders, squeezing lightly in what passed for a Slytherin show of support.

"Does Ginevra know?" Blaise asked, glancing over at Draco and then the doorway.

"I'll be back," Draco offered turning and hurrying out.

Tracey was immensely relieved that Draco was going to check on Greg. Blaise's intent had been clear enough to anyone that had taken the time to get to know him. "I don't know if she does. I think so though. I appreciate you sending Draco to check on Val."

Blaise half-smiled. "How many times did Greg have our backs?"

She smiled, feeling a weight lift. She knew _everything_. In fact, she probably knew more than even Dumbledore and Snape about what the three boys had been forced to do over the years. "I'm sorry we've invaded."

"No worries," Blaise said, running his hands up and down her arms soothing her anxiety away. "I'll go down and wait for Ginevra, just in case she doesn't know. Though, Pomfrey said she was with Dumbledore and I can't see him keeping it from her."

Tracey stepped back, allowing his arms to fall. Now that she'd reassured herself that she and Val would be welcomed she wanted to go and lay down with him. She always felt better at his side. "Thanks," she said, holding a hand up to stop him. "I know, we never say 'thanks' or 'sorry', but this situation definitely calls for a breach of protocol."

She kissed Blaise's cheek on her way past. "We'll help her heal, B. I promise."

She only hoped she could keep that promise. They were all a bit left of centre just now. 


	6. Don't you cry don't you cry no more

**Uncovering Deceptions Chapter 6 **

**Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)**

**Wednesday**

Ginny paced the bedroom, the only outward sign that all wasn't well. She was all right with Tracey and Greg being here - she'd actually surprised herself with that one. It had been almost easy to accept the duo. Maybe because it was clear to anyone that bothered to look that the two of them were utterly and completely devoted to one another. Yesterday evening had been an eye opening experience. All five of them had spread out in the courtyard working on homework and Ginny had nearly fallen over when she realised that Greg and Tracey spoke to one another in an odd mix of English, French, and Irish Gaelic. She was certain that no one else could follow what they were saying either as she'd tried- just to see if she could manage it. Draco had snickered and whispered that she ought not try as no one had figured it all out yet.

"Hey," Blaise called out softly, from where he and Draco were sprawled on one of the beds already dressed and ready for the days classes.

"Hmmm," she said distractedly, still pondering the entire situation she'd been in the past week. Tomorrow would actually mark a full three weeks since she'd been attacked and Draco had become her rescuer. It seemed like so much longer than that.

"Ginevra, would you prefer we Floo early?" Tracey asked from the doorway.

Ginny looked up and nodded fervently. Much to her surprise, Greg smiled from where he stood behind Tracey. His low, lilting brogue - which was still startling as it was the last thing one would expect to hear from such a large bloke - washed over her like a soothing charm. "They'll not bother you, which I'll make sure of myself."

She smiled, albeit half-heartedly, at Tracey's smug smirk. "He's not kidding, Ginevra. My Val likes to Muggle duel."

Blaise snickered, getting to his feet and picking up both his bag and hers. He levelled her with a knowing look. "You sure you don't want to stay here? We'll make any excuses you need or want us to."

Draco joined Blaise, frowning. "I don't know that I like this actually."

"The Idiots won't expect the lot of us to be at Ginevra's back," Greg reminded them.

Ginny just shrugged, promising herself to try and get through one lesson. She slipped her hand into the pocket of her robes, gripping her wand tightly. It has arrived just yesterday and was a work of art. Made of kingwood, which was a exotic rosewood, with a phoenix feather core, it had been crafted especially for her. According to Albus, it was a wood excellent for healing. All in all, it couldn't have been any more perfect for her. She was definitely in need of healing. They all were, actually. "Let's just get this over with."

Draco motioned for Tracey and Greg to go ahead without them. All of them were Flooing from Pomfrey's office and into Severus', a few minutes alone with Blaise and Ginevra was all he was after. Greg nodded, steering Tracey away. It had always been a source of amusement that the rest of the Houses (and even some of their fellow Slytherins) had believed Greg's little act. When the duo was gone, he closed the door softly. "Are you _certain_ you wish to do this?"

Blaise shook his head and rolled his eyes. Draco had never been one for tact or being quiet when he didn't get his way. They couldn't risk Ginevra being angry with them though, not when she would need them soon enough. This little 'exercise' was sure to end badly. "What he is saying is that we will support your decision either way, Ginevra. If you wish to try this, then we won't argue. _Will we,_ Drake?"

Draco huffed, though it was clear to all three of them that he wasn't _truly_ irritated with Blaise. He knew that Ginevra needed to feel in control of the situation, well as much as she could, given the fact that it hadn't been her idea in the first place. It was very difficult for him to agree to this course of action. He knew, he just knew that the Trio of Idiots was going to cause trouble. Trouble was the last thing Ginevra needed at the moment. "Yes, yes, that is exactly what I meant."

"Are you ready?" he inquired, turning his attention to the _very_ nervous redhead, offering her his arm.

Ginny took a deep breath, laying her hand on Draco's arm, leaning on him figuratively and literally. She needed the reminder that she wasn't alone more than she needed to make a show of being self-reliant, at least until they arrived at the classroom. She nearly smiled when Blaise moved to her other side and offered his arm as well. _Clearly he didn't want to be left out_, she thought wryly. She wasn't about to disappoint him either. She felt far safer between them. It hadn't escaped her attention that both had arranged themselves so that their wand hands were free. "Let's go," she murmured, wishing fervently that she sounded more assured and less scared out of her mind.

-DBG-

Greg stepped out into Severus' office first, his eyes scanning every inch of the room. He wasn't about to let his guard down, not after what had happened in the common room. He and Tracey would be under Disillusionment Charms the entire class period, but he was still very cautious. One never knew when one of the student sympathizers of that madman would chose to act. Draco and Blaise were nearly untouchable, but himself and Tracey were nothing more than bargaining chips - keys to better status with the Dark Lord.

"Gregory," Severus said, getting to his feet and stepping around the desk. "There is no need for that here. Dumbledore Charmed and warded this room."

Moving from in front of the fireplace, he turned just in time to hold out his hand for Tracey as she appeared in the green flames. "It's safe, Maeve."

She smiled, taking his hand and immediately moving close to his side. "I trust you, Val," she whispered, her eyes never leaving Snape's face. "But, I did want to point out that this may not be the wisest choice ever made. She is still quite shaky which only causes Draco and Blaise to be even more paranoid than usual."

"There won't be any problems," Severus assured them. He and Albus had discussed this course of action numerous times before coming to the conclusion that it had to be done. The Boy Hero and his sidekicks had to be given the chance to see that Ginevra was well. If they could get past what Molly Weasley had apparently convinced them of in regards to Ginevra, then one obstacle would be removed in the guardianship case. "I'll Disillusion both of you now."

"Severus," Greg said in a low, dangerous tone. "Neither of us will stand idly by if those _morons_ choose to harass Ginevra. We _owe_ it to her, we will protect her."

Tracey leaned further into Greg before stepping back to allow the Charm to be placed on both of them. "Val has it right. Ginevra allowed us into her safe haven without protest. I'll curse anyone who threatens her in any way, shape, or form."

Severus merely smirked, performing the Disillusionment Charm on both indignant looking students. He'd tried to warn Albus of the possible repercussions and his mentor had merely smiled. Sometimes he wondered if the man _enjoyed_ creating chaos. He turned as the Floo flared, revealing Blaise. "Well, out of the way, or else Ginevra will trip over you."

Blaise snickered, but did as instructed, his hand out before Ginevra could step from the flames a moment later. "It's safe. Greg and Trace are in here somewhere."

"Over here," Tracey said softly. "We're over by the door to the corridor."

Ginny gripped Blaise's hand, turning towards the sound of Tracey's voice. The closer she got to the classroom the more nervous she became. She knew she didn't hide that as well as she would have liked if the light squeeze of her hand was any indication. "I'm fine," she murmured, just loud enough for Blaise to hear.

"I will _Crucio_ those little wankers if I have to."

Severus snorted, shaking his head and attempted to hide his amusement at the declaration that announced Draco's arrival in the fireplace. "And you'd be arrested faster than even you could escape."

"_Oppugno_ it is then," Blaise said flatly. "Though, I think I'll use Chimaeras or Nundu this time."

Severus sighed heavily. "No. You can't bring those sorts of creatures, even if they are merely conjured ones, into Hogwarts."

"Damn you, Sev, ruining my fun," Blaise retorted sullenly.

"Look at the bright side," Greg said, the wicked edge to his voice warning the whole room of his intentions. "There are _many_ creatures to choose from. I know what I'd conjure."

Tracey and Ginny shared a look that clearly said 'Oh shite' even though Tracey was currently 'invisible'. The problem was that they both knew that there was nothing and _no one_, not even Dumbledore, which would stop these three particular men from doing exactly what they wanted.

"Val," Tracey interjected. "You _can't_ go conjuring up animals to attack them. No matter _how_ much you want to. Got it?"

The only sound in the room was the loud 'huff' from Greg. Ginny couldn't help it, she laughed. Okay, it was a light giggle, but considering all she'd been through and where they were going to be in a few minutes, she figured it still counted.

"Miss Davis has a very good point," Severus interjected dryly. "There are other _ways_ to express your displeasure."

Draco shook his head. "Yes, but all the ways that we'd like to use have been discarded."

Blaise perked up a bit. "What if no one could prove it was one of us?"

"Exactly," Greg said, sounding downright cheerful. "Under these charms, no one will know that Maeve and myself are there. No one can _prove_ it was me that conjured the animals. Correct?"

Ginny just shook her head, tugging on Blaise's hand to get him moving towards the door. "I appreciate, really appreciate, your intentions. That being said, why don't we try for no confrontation first and see how that goes?"

Draco sidled up on her left side. "It won't work for long, but if that is what you want..."

"We'll do it," Blaise finished, opening the door to the corridor and peeking out to check if said corridor was empty. There was a good twenty minutes before the class was due to start but he wasn't willing to take any chances with Ginevra. She was still too shaky, too uncertain of herself and her strength for his liking. If they could get to the potions classroom without confrontation, it would be one less headache for her. "All clear."

Draco stepped out first, wand in hand, and led them down the corridor toward the potions classroom, his eyes scanning the corridor looking for anything that might hint that Potter and Pals were hiding under that damn cloak- a cloak that Draco knew all too well was far more powerful that Potter knew. _The Supreme Idiot has a Deathly Hallow and hasn't a clue that it's more powerful than a simple Invisibility Cloak_.

"Draco?" Ginny enquired, wondering (and worrying if she was honest with herself) what had him scowling heavily.

Blaise just shook his head. "You'll get used to that, Ginevra, eventually. He does the whole 'lost in my own thoughts' thing quite a bit. No worries though, he's still completely aware of his surroundings."

"Too true," Tracey said softly, from behind them.

"He wins the prize at scowly moments," Greg added teasingly. "Ask Severus, he'll tell you the same thing."

"Talking about me as if I'm not here will only get you two hexed," Draco said in a mock angry tone.

"I'm safe," Tracey said cheerily. "Draco knows better than even threatening to hex me."

"Too right," Greg grumbled. "_I'd_ hex him senseless if he dared."

Ginny couldn't stop from giggling at the byplay. The obvious ease in which this group dealt with what were, at least to her, major problems while retaining their humour - no matter how acidic and downright wicked as it was- amazed her. Had she dealt with all they had dealt with she would have been even more of a mess than she was currently. _Then again, they had one another while I had no one._ She couldn't help but wonder if that was the key.

"We're here," Draco whispered, his soft tone bringing her out of her thoughts without scaring her.

Ginny could only nod and allow them to lead her into the classroom. The empty classroom, she was happy to see. She could feel Draco and Blaise tensing and shook her head. "Try to at least _look_ relaxed or we'll alert those three to something being wrong. You know how they like to jump to conclusions."

Blaise snorted, tossing his bag on the table and dropping with a façade of careless ease into the far chair at the table closet to Severus' desk, one that faced the classroom. His wand, Ginny knew, was in a wrist sheath and would be in his hand in the blink of the eye if he felt he needed it. "They don't jump, they take a flying leap."

"If only it was off a really high cliff," Draco said dryly. "One with really sharp rocks at the base."

Greg's snort and muttered, "Here, here," made Ginny grin.

"Oh now, don't go getting my hopes up," Severus said, striding into the classroom and down towards his desk.

"Such things make your heart go pitter patter?" Ginny quipped. She covered her mouth with both of her hands, her eyes wide. She was mortified that she'd said such a thing aloud. for all that she admired Severus, he was still a formidable man and it seemed to her that she had disrespected him horribly.

Much to her shock, he laughed lightly, nearly smiling as everyone save for Ginny laughed right along with him.

All laughter was cut off moments later when footsteps were heard in the corridor.

Nervously, Ginny moved towards Draco and Blaise, her nervousness flaring again. Her only thought was _why did I agree to this?_ But, she knew that she had to do this, had to prove herself, had to show everyone that she was well.

Draco leaned in to whisper, "You will do just fine. Don't worry."

Ginny responded with a slight nod. She only hoped she could do as he advised.


	7. The Truth

**Uncovering Deceptions Chapter 7**  
**The Truth**

Ginny breathed a small sigh of relief when Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass entered the classroom. The fact that she was okay with more Slytherins, ones that no one- not even Severus- was certain where their loyalties lay, was proof enough that she was still left of centre. It wasn't that she _wasn't_ nervous, because she very much was, it was just that she knew damn well that her companions could neutralise the immediate threat the Slytherins posed. If they could do so while dealing with the Trio was her only concern. Fighting on two fronts, even in this very simplified 'battle' situation, was never a good option.

Even as her mind ran through the possible scenarios, including the 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend', Ginny didn't miss the fact that both Draco and Blaise relaxed slightly. But she was unsure if it was the trio of Slytherins themselves or merely the fact that they weren't the trio of Gryffindors that everyone currently in the classroom loathed. Knowing it wouldn't be prudent to ask now, she braced herself for the next students. She knew as well as everyone else that the Trio were the only ones left to arrive.

"Would it help lower the tension if I pointed out that none of us are dim-witted enough to cause trouble?" Nott asked dryly, holding his hands out at his sides as if saying 'look I'm unarmed'.

"Why should we believe you?" Blaise enquired coldly.

Ginny watched the byplay with a great deal of interest. She wanted to gauge just why Theodore Nott would deliberately engage in a discussion with Blaise or Draco. _Do Slytherins even call it that? A row maybe? Debate?_ She didn't dare hope that Theodore was any different than Crabbe had been in regards to wanting to follow in his father's footsteps. Finding that it calmed her slightly to think that maybe, just maybe this group wasn't a threat, she leaned back just enough to brush her shoulders against Draco and Blaise's arms and practised her breathing exercises.

"Because," Pansy drawled, dropping her supplies on her usual table, "we've much rather hex the foolish little heroes. Less chance of maiming or death to befall us going that route."

"They weren't far behind us," Daphne interjected with what almost sounded like concern in her tone, setting her belongings down calmly and pulling out the stool at the side of the table- out of the line of fire- and sat gracefully.

A noise in the corridor caused Ginny to jump and take a step back before she had even thought twice about what she was doing.

"Now, now, as much as I would enjoy watching you hex that infernal group of meddlers," Severus said, in that dry tone he was notorious for, "I can't allow it."

"But-" Draco began just as Blaise protested, "Sev-"

Even Ginny was working up the bravery to protest when he held up his hand and waited for the voices to die down. Seeing as they were Slytherins and this was Severus Snape calling for silence, it only took a second or two. Then and only then, did Severus continue, "Unless they try to hex one of you first. Then I get to assert my authority and finally remove them from my classroom once and for all."

"Where in that scenario did we get to assert our displeasure?" Draco questioned**. **He had brought his hand up to rest on Ginny's lower back, just enough pressure to remind her that he was there and she wasn't alone.

Ginny knew that now wasn't the time to tell Draco that she appreciated his caution but that it wasn't necessary. Later, she would explain later, she promised herself.

Blaise shifted between Ginny and the door, his eyes not once leaving the open doorway though he spoke in a low voice she was sure didn't carry past the three of them. "You are safe and we will protect you."

Draco's hand on her back, the absolute certainty in Blaise's tone and the knowledge that there were three other people in the room willing and perfectly able to hex anyone that bothered her helped Ginny in a way nothing ever had.

It gave her hope.

-DBG-

Looking back, even a few hours after the incident in the classroom, she wondered why she had dared hope that the Golden Trio would leave off- even for a moment. At the time, she'd just run for Severus' office, scrambling through the Floo into the safety of the Hospital Wing.

She was currently curled up on a floor cushion in front of the enormous fireplace, the fire going strong, heating the entire room despite it being half in and half outside thanks to the special wards that had been added at Pomfrey's request. Draco and Blaise were still down below, along with Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott; all injured by the Golden Trio's hexes and curses.

Laying back, Ginny laid her hand over her eyes and sighed. The backlash of the incident, while it was entirely of the Golden Trio's making, was bound to be quick and vicious. She had declared that it was most definitely too soon to try classes, after checking on Draco and Blaise and before saying her good-byes to Tracey and Gregory of course.

That was another issue to be dealt with. Because of the Trio's little hex fest, it had been decided that the two would be far safer away from Britain. Despite the numerous objections from the group of Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson surprisingly included, the couple had already left for Australia. Apparently one of Albus' friends who had fled the First Wizarding War was headmistress at a small school there and had been happy to take in the two refugees.

Still it was a change, and Ginny most certainly didn't like change. In the short time that the couple had been secreted away, she had become used to the curly haired woman poking her head in asking if she could come in and talk, have a bit of 'girl time'. It was a classic example of not appreciating what you have until it is gone. They would keep in touch though, through Albus and Severus, of that both women had been insistent about.

She jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat, whipping her head around even as she scrambled away from the noise. When she saw just who it was Ginny frowned, but tried to calm herself. "Severus," she said reproachfully, not quite having it in her to glare but giving it her best effort.

There was no way she would give any measure of trust to the brunette standing just behind Severus, though it did not escape her attention that Parkinson had dark circles under her eyes that even glamours apparently couldn't hide. It was also apparent that the girl's school uniform was a tad large, indicating to Ginny that there had been enough rapid weight loss to prevent Parkinson from having the clothes properly tailored.

He had the good grace to look sorry. "I hate to interrupt and I do hope you accept my apology for startling you, but Miss Parkinson requested a moment of your time, Ginevra."

"So she is Miss Parkinson and not Pansy?" Ginny enquired, having had it explained by Blaise and Draco that Severus only used the first names of those he trusted implicitly.

"For the moment," he explained. "She has spoken to Albus and he has given his approval, but as you know I am not as quick to judge. I do however want to add that I do trust Miss Parkinson to behave as is befitting someone of her station. I will step out into the hallway with the confidence that you ladies do indeed have the ability to converse without a referee."

Ginny nodded, understanding all that had been left unsaid. She waited until Severus was in the corridor before speaking. "If you go for your wand, Parkinson, I will hex you."

"I know you will."

Her tone was soft, hesitant even._ Broken_ was the first word that came to mind and Gin sighed heavily. "Would you care to sit down and warm yourself by the fire while you explain why it is that you are here?"

Pansy nodded, moving gracefully across the room, sitting down on a bright blue cushion that was nearly _in_ the fireplace. She was shaking as she set her wand in her lap and faced Gin fully. "I am told that I can trust you. From what I have observed, earning your trust is imperative."

Gin sat back, gripping her wand tightly but, she swore she heard something in the other woman's tone- something that struck a chord. "I don't know about imperative, but certainly it would make things easier if you're to be tucked away here with us. Are you?"

"Yes, Theo and myself. Daphne must figure out a way to get to her sister-" She looked up from the fire. "Asteria is a Ravenclaw. You may know her." At Gin's nod, she went on, "Daphs wants protection for them but her mother is quite mad."

"How am I to know you, any of you, aren't some sort of spy or spies?" Gin asked, making sure she didn't sound accusatory. She was just trying to be as honest as she could be. Honesty she had found was the only way to go about things, lies only clouded an already impossibly complex situation.

It was in that moment, the moment Pansy allowed Gin to see past all of her glamours and walls that Gin understood just what sort of circumstances had led to this moment. Pain, fear, loathing, hatred for those who brought the pain and fear, and a healthy dose of 'what the fuck' were all visible before Pansy broke eye contact and resumed staring at the fire.

Gin allowed the silence to stretch, mulling over the information she had been given. With a decisive nod, she got to her feet and moved towards the door. "Asteria Greengrass is the tiny brunette that always looks ill, isn't she?" Not waiting for a response, she speared Severus with a glare. "I do believe it is time to get her back into the hospital wing. Here she can be protected as we are. Correct?"

It may have held the inflection of a question, but not one of them considered it one. With a small nod Severus left the girls and made his way down so that Poppy, Albus, and he could plot the best way to secure Miss Greengrass- the younger- by breakfast.

"I don't do 'hope' any longer," Gin said flatly, watching the empty doorway. Slowly she turned to face the other witch, frowning heavily. "But I do have _faith_ in Albus and Severus. I do not trust you, and will not until you have proven yourself but what I will do is put faith in their judgement. I will hex you unrecognizable if necessary to protect those I deem worthy of my trust. Do you understand?"

"I do. I think I will go to my room now." Pansy stood, looking weary and haggard- something which had Gin wishing she could trust the other witch long enough to comfort her.

"Rest," Gin suggested gently but firmly, "It does wonders."

Pansy simply nodded as she hurried out leaving Gin alone to contemplate the new situation. It was there that Draco and Blaise found her some time later, curled up on one of the large pillows staring into the fire- her mind having wandered as she simply relaxed- for once not worrying over anything. In fact, she really wasn't thinking of anything in particular at all.

They both sat in front of her, just to the left of the fire. Neither of them spoke for many long minutes until Blaise spoke softly. "Are you well?"

She looked from the fire to them and nodded. "Just doing nothing at all for once. I needed time away from them million and one problems that seem to crop up with alarming regularity."

"We all do," Draco agreed. "Severus said to tell you that Asteria is being sent for."

"She wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone betray any of us," Blaise added his gaze meeting hers, showing her how honest he was being.

"She always looks so lost, as if she doesn't have a person in the world that she can go to." It was a feeling Gin knew all too well, hence the reason she had noticed it in the quiet brunette. "That she can trust."

Before either boy could respond, a soft clearing of the throat alerted them to Albus' appearance at the door. He looked a tad apprehensive, which had Gin sitting up and frowning. "Whatever is wrong, Albus?"

"I need to know if any of you cast any ancient protection spells," he said, sounding quite perplexed.

"No, I didn't." She speared the boys with a look guaranteed to get them to tell the truth. Both of them quickly shook their heads, looking as confused as she was. "It wasn't us. What is going on?"

"Ahh...well... someone has released the gargoyles," he admitted sheepishly. "I have not heard of this since the castle was built and that was only when it was under attack."

Gin tried not to laugh, really she did. The mere idea that there was something about Hogwarts that Albus Dumbledore didn't know about was funny in a way only this group would understand. It was only when six gargoyles flew into the room a moment later that she stopped mid-laugh. "Oh, well. Hello."

They had all heard the tales of when the gargoyles had been real live creatures. But that time was long past. Or so she had thought. Apparently the tales had been true and the gargoyles had only been waiting to be called into service again. It would be interesting to see exactly what service these would provide. Holding a hand out tentatively, she waited for the nearest creature to edge forward a step at a time and it was only then that she realised that the biggest one had what looked like a baby gargoyle nestled between its wings. She was delighted when the wee one flew off and landed just next to her hand.

She held herself perfectly still not wanting to frighten it off. It rubbed it's head on her hand it what she assumed was an indication to pet it. She was surprised when its rock-like skin felt scaly. Not a bad sensation, just one she hadn't been expecting. It wasn't until the others crowded around that she realised they had moved closer.

Draco and Blaise petted each of them in turn, the wee one hopping from lap to lap before darting over to Dumbledore. It was about the size of a crup while the biggest was roughly the size of a Newfoundland dog. She looked over the rest, deciding that they were about Fang's size. They ranged in colour from bright white to a grey so dark it was nearly black.

"Are you here to protect them?" Albus asked softly, having crouched down to pet the gargoyle currently sitting on his foot. He seemed to consider the musical sound they all made as agreement. "Good good. I see that there are enough of you for each of the students that now call the hospital wing home." They sang again and all but three stood and left the room, three in the direction of the general hospital area and one towards the bedrooms.

"Well, things just got even more interesting," Blaise quipped, one of the gargoyles nearly bowling him over as it tried to sit in his lap.

Gin and Draco chuckled, their gargoyles settling in next to each of them. Blaise, it seemed, was the master of understatement.


	8. Are you with me

**Uncovering Deceptions Chapter 8****  
****Are you with me (Are you with me now by Sixx AM)**

Having had an interesting night with the gargoyles - who were apparently feeling quite energetic now that they were out of the positions they'd been in for somewhere around nine hundred years- Draco knew Gin and Blaise had to be as tired as he was. Interestingly enough, the gargoyles seemed to bring a feeling of happiness to the surface that had all of them ignoring how tired they were. He quite enjoyed seeing Gin and Blaise so light-hearted as the gargoyles romped around the main room, tugging the big pillows into a large messy pile in front of the fireplace.

He was sitting at the table in the far corner, next to the smaller fireplace. He wasn't sure if Albus, Severus, or Pomfrey had been behind its appearance but as it was filled with breakfast foods, he wasn't about to complain. There were the usual pumpkin muffins, pasties, and pancakes but there were also dishes of what looked to be at least seven types of fruits. There were also scones, tarts, and popovers. Tea and pumpkin juice were also tucked in.

"Are you two going to play all day or actually partake in this feast?" he called out teasingly, smiling widely.

"May I join you?" a quiet voice said from the doorway.

He turned to see Asteria standing there looking hesitant, one hand resting on the grey gargoyle at her side. She was tiny, her long dark hair pulled back in a plait and dressed in what Draco recognised as clothing from the Hospital stock. "Of course, Asteria, please join us."

Gin was on her feet and moving towards the door a moment later. Draco could see, almost _feel_ how much she wanted to assure the tiny Ravenclaw that it was okay- that she was safe now. "Good morning, Asteria. I don't know if you remember me or not."

"Ginny," Asteria said with a small, scared smile. "Though, Professor Dumbledore said your name had changed." She looked at him and then Blaise. "It is nice to see you two. Daphs and Theo will be up as soon as they finish getting ready."

"Gin or Ginevra is fine," Gin assured her. 

Blaise held out a chair for her. "Have as seat. Did you sleep well?"

Asteria started, staring at the three of them. "They were right; you three don't mind that I am here."

She promptly burst into tears.

Draco looked to Gin for help, not quite sure what to do. He was relieved when Gin hurried over, patting the clearly agitated gargoyle on the head before wrapping an arm around Asteria's waist and leading her slowly over to the table. It wasn't until they were seated that Draco could hear Gin's soft reassurances.

"You are safe and welcome here," Blaise whispered, sitting next to him and sliding his hand into Draco's under the table quickly before releasing it to make himself a plate of food.

"Gin insisted that Severus and Albus get you here last night," Draco added. Needing something to do with his hands, he began piling food on plates- putting one in front of Gin and then Asteria.

"T-thank you," Asteria whispered, swiping at her tears with the serviette Gin handed her. "I must seem silly."

"No you have a barking mad mother and a sister half across the castle who can't help when your housemates are nasty to you," Blaise muttered angrily. "Now you don't have to worry about that."

Draco ate in silence, watching the women for any further signs of upset. He didn't _like_ seeing them this way and not knowing what to do about it. He was relieved when Pansy entered a few minutes later.

"Oh, Asteria, you're here!" She grinned and nearly ran across the room, her gargoyle at her side all the while. Hugging the tiny girl, Pansy began whispering too low for anyone to hear before raising her voice to say, "Why don't we get you some tea?"

"Thank you," was the whispered reply.

Gin met his eyes over Asteria's bent head and he could see the barely banked rage there. It was a feeling he was more than familiar with- especially when dealing with the Greengrass matriarch. Ella was one of those women who felt appearances were everything. Sadly, Asteria's health and dark colouring were two things she felt needed to either change or go away. Tall and blond like Daphne, Ella Greengrass was a heartless bint- thankfully that condition she hadn't passed on to either of her daughters.

"Oh!" Asteria exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. "I am so silly. I forgot to tell you that Professors Snape and Dumbledore will be along shortly to talk with us. I am terribly sorry I didn't say so right off."

"There is no need to apologize," Blaise said, his tone low and cautious. "We made Gin promise not to apologize and I am thinking we should do the same for you- all of you."

Pansy chuckled, shaking her head, still cradling Asteria. "Do not go giving orders, gentlemen. I have rather lost my taste for taking orders."

"Not an order," Draco cut in, "More a request."

"But, Mother says-" Asteria began only to be cut off.

"Mother ought to be taken out and put out of her misery as one would a lame horse, Asteria." With that proclamation, Daphne and Theo joined them.

Draco was about to agree with Daphne when he spotted the smallest gargoyle nestled in Theo's arms like a baby. He snickered. "I wondered who the wee one would pick."

Theo smiled, shaking his head. "It hopped up on my bed and refused to budge. Cute little one, isn't it."

Blaise's snickers drew Draco's attention to Gin who was merely staring wide-eyed, nearly gaping. "Not what you expected, Gin?"

"Truthfully, I didn't know what to expect. I figured the baby would pick Asteria."

Theo sat at the end of the table, tucking the gargoyle in his lap. "I am rather glad the biggest, at least from what I can see, of the lot picked her. Better to tear anyone apart that messes with her to my way of thinking."

Daphne, who took the empty seat at the other end of the table, chuckled as she filled her plate. "I would like to see that."

"Frankly," Severus said, entering the room, "I wouldn't wish that on the gargoyle. Ella has to taste as nasty as she acts."

Draco laughed aloud, unable to help himself. It seemed the others had a similar problem as they were now all laughing- even though Asteria was trying to hide her giggles.

"Now that I have provided this morning's comedy act," Severus said, not sounding all that upset that he had, "I am here to tell you that Poppy and I are going through Asteria's medical records. We have already found half dozen potions that are utterly unnecessary. This will be remedied immediately." He set three vials on the table. "These are the ones we are sure you need- at least for the next few weeks."

"But..." Asteria trailed off, as if weighing her words carefully. "I- well I was told that not taking even one would put me in St. Mungo's within hours." She frowned. "Are you telling me that I have been taking that many unnecessary potions for at least a decade?"

"Can we set the gargoyles on her?" Gin asked in a low and dangerous tone. Draco knew the tone well having heard it many times - usually right before she hexed someone. "All of them?"

"That will be unnecessary. Good morning!" Albus stepped into the room with a bright smile on his face. "I trust you all have become acclimated to your new companions?"

"In a manner of speaking," Pansy said dryly, patting hers on the head and passing it a bit of bread. "I do hope I won't make it ill with the human food- but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we have no idea how to care for gargoyles."

Albus handed her a large, ancient looking book. "I took the liberty of acquiring this for you. It was tucked away with my books. I had quite forgotten it was there until Phyllida Spore reminded me of it. Of course she assured me that the gargoyles were far before her time and she was Headmistress in the-"

"Late 1300's to early 1400's," Gin said, blushing when she realised she had cut him off. "Sorry. That was rude of me."

Much to Draco's surprise, the man just laughed. "Oh dear girl, never be sorry for your knowledge. Speaking of knowledge, Severus will be administering tests throughout the week. Since you will all receive tutoring here it is best we know as precisely as possible where you are in your studies."

"Oh, I dislike tests," Asteria muttered. "I always feel ill and do poorly."

"You do not," Daphne assured her. "Everyone has subjects that we don't do well in. Me, I am horrid at Ancient Runes and History of Magic. Even Transfiguration is a struggle sometimes."

"I'm positively wretched at Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology," Pansy admitted. 

"I'm worse than Finnegan at Charms," Theo added, "And that is saying something."

"Don't look at me," Draco said, holding his hands up. "Divination was the only thing I didn't do well in."

"Same," Blaise said cheekily, "Though that was more out of a need to vex the Professor."

All eyes were now on Gin. She was blushing as red as her hair. "I got _bored_ and read ahead. If I admit that Transfiguration was more a fear of the Professor would it get you all to stop looking at me? Being the centre of attention is what makes me most nervous."

"You are all bright young people with avid interest in your studies," Severus interjected, clearly wanting to bring their attention to him. "There is no reason not to play to your strengths whilst you are here. None of you, even you Asteria, have any reason to worry."

"W-when will these tests start?" Asteria asked, ducking her head and staring at her plate.

"I will bring the first ones around later today," Severus said, his tone softening. "I have seen your records- all of your records. Every last one of you will do well. These are not tests you could do badly on actually."

"I suggest you all take the day to relax and familiarize yourself with your new home. Poppy is only down the stairs if you need her and I, of course, am at your disposal as well." Albus was already moving towards the door. He turned and waved his hand and seven scrolls appeared on the table. "Oh yes, everyone's belongings have been moved to rooms here. Do not hesitate to move yourselves around a bit. Good day!"

Gin just snickered at his rapid exit. "Well, seems we have been given our to-do list for the day."

"My things are here?" Asteria asked. "Can I go check them?"

"Of course, you do not need permission here," Severus said with a sigh. "You may even take a plate of food into your room if you so wish."

Draco was actually surprised at how quickly the tiny girl was on her feet, plate and tea cup in her hands and the scroll marked with her name tucked in the pocket of her robes. Seconds later she and her gargoyle were gone. "Well, what was that, Daphs?"

"She isn't used to being part of a group yet. That and her knitting is in her trunk. Mad about knitting is Asteria. She will wander back out in a bit and if she doesn't I will go after her."

"Well, I will leave you to your meal. Floo if you need me." With that Severus was gone.

"So where does this leave us?" Theo asked glancing around the table. "I know Ginevra doesn't like a crowd and we most certainly count as one now."

"The gargoyles would not choose each of us if we weren't in need of protection."

"What?" Draco asked Pansy, not quite sure where her comment had come from.

Gin held up the book, which apparently she and Pansy had across their laps. "It says here that those in most need of protection will be granted a gargoyle protector. What that tells me is that each of us has nothing to fear from the others. Granted, I still jump a bit when Albus and Severus arrive unannounced so I am likely to do so with you all as well. At least until I know I can fully trust you."

"Oh my!" Pansy exclaimed, still looking down at the book. "It says here that the gargoyles only appear in the time of greatest need. They will bond with their chosen witch or wizard and much like a pet will remain loyal until that witch or wizard dies. If the threat remains to the bloodline, the gargoyle will take the child or children as its new charge and stay with them."

Draco stood and walked around the table, pushing things aside so the book could be laid out for all of them to see. He scanned the page, pointing to a drawing. "Is that a mother and baby? What does it say about the babies?"

"We were getting to that," Gin said teasingly. "It says that gargoyles will create new gargoyles if there are more humans to protect than gargoyles."

"They are really rare," Blaise added, looking at the next page. "Apparently the Hogwarts gargoyles were the only known pack as of 1201 CE."

The gargoyles began singing, apparently trying to either agree or tell them something they couldn't quite understand. Whatever it was, Draco could admit - at least to himself- that it was a pretty song. A soothing one as well.

"Well," Theo said with a wry smile. "It looks like we should get to exploring and reading. I, for one, want to know if there is any way for us to communicate with our gargoyles."

"Or if they have names," Daphne added, already curled up next to her gargoyle on the pillows, looking at her scroll.

"I want to explore," Gin announced, surprising him, holding up her scroll- which he could see now was a map of the entire Hospital Wing. "Oh what! You two look like I've grown a second head. I know there is more to this part of the castle, I just had no real motivation to go looking until now."

"Then let's explore," Draco and Blaise said simultaneously.


	9. Veterans of a Fucked up world

**Uncovering Deceptions **

**Chapter 9**

**Veterans of a Fucked up world (V.F.W. by Dead Milkmen)**

Draco hadn't realised that the long term ward was actually five entire floors above the two that the hospital wing was thought to take up by the general student population. In fact, he was already thinking of ideas for all the space. Having split off from the rest, he had decided to start up on the top floor and work his way down. Poking around the sixth floor, he ran into Blaise. Luckily, after the long years of their friendship meant that neither truly needed to speak. This room would be an excellent potions lab and the closet Blaise was now exploring had garnered his approval as big enough for potions storage. If the other rooms on this floor were as adequate as he thought they would be, it looked as if they had found 'classrooms'.

-DBG-

Gin had somehow found herself accompanied by Pansy on their little exploration. In an effort to put the other girl at ease, she pushed open the door to what looked to be a disused study one floor up from the one they were currently sleeping on. "We could make this our library. You think?"

Pansy nodded, sneezing at the light layer of dust. "We need house elves here. It looks like they have neglected this area since you arrived."

"We should make it feel like home," Gin said, pushing aside the heavy drapes to let a bit of light in. "Oh you can see the Lake from here."

"Be careful, what if the protection charms don't obscure the windows!"

Gin turned, startled by the panic in Pansy's voice. "They won't allow anyone in. That means no one will be able to see us either. Deep calming breathes, slowly."

She helped Pansy to a chair, running her hand up and down Pansy's arm in what she hoped was a soothing motion. "Just remember who those that threaten us must get past and then they have the gargoyles to deal with. We are safe, Pansy."

"That mean you trust me?"

Gin just sighed. "I think we all need one another. We most certainly cannot rely on others. We all have screwed up lives. I am willing to bet that each of us could use a friend- someone we can count on. I found that with Draco and Blaise and I am sure that once we all have a chance to get used to one another, we can find some sort of firm ground to stand on."

Pansy simply sighed. "I have been guarded for so long; I don't know that I can let anyone in. How messed up is that."

"I read something once. Emerson, if I recall." Gin shook her head, the correct name coming to mind. "No it was Shaw. Basically he said that life is not about finding yourself, it is about creating yourself. Maybe your question should be - who am I or who do I want to be."

Pansy smiled as she stood. "I will think on that. I am going to check the room across the hall. You coming with me?"

"No, you go on ahead. I want to check out the other rooms. Maybe we can spread out a bit now that we know all of this space is ours to do with what we please."

She could have sworn she heard Pansy say, "Maybe we never have to leave," as she walked out.

-dbgdbg-

Asteria poked her head out of her room and frowned when she couldn't hear any of the others. "Well," she said, patting her gargoyle, "maybe I should go looking for them."

She had thought about the situation while she had unpacked and sorted her knitting. It was clear that the Headmaster and Snape had their best interests in mind. What no one had told her was _why_ and she needed to know that. All of her life she had been treated...well less than Daphne. As if she was some sort of experiment that had gone horribly wrong. Daphne never had though, nor had her father- at least from the hazy memories she had of him. But Mother, well she had made it clear that everything was lacking.

Straightening her shoulders, she tried to find a bit of bravery as she walked down the corridor. At the stairwell she decided to go up as that was the most likely place to find the others. She couldn't help but laugh as her gargoyle bound up the stairs reminding her of Hagrid's dog she had seen playing out on the grounds once. She moved slowly, but finally made it to the next floor. "Anyone here?" she called, hoping her voice would carry.

"Down here," was the reply- Ginevra she thought. "Pansy is somewhere around as well."

Asteria decided that she should have just followed the gargoyle who had taken flight and was making those singing noises again. Peeking in the open doors as she past, she noted that there was a room that looked like a study, more bedroom style rooms, and a large bathroom that had her jaw dropping. She saw Pansy over in the corner, looking into what seemed to be a large wardrobe. "I think we girls should claim this as our own."

"I really like the way you think," Pansy replied. "I wonder if we can get this stocked like the Prefects Bathroom?"

"What is that?" Asteria asked, sitting on the bench that ran around the outer wall of the room. "This reminds me of the Roman Baths I have read about."

"Wow!" Ginevra exclaimed, joining them. "I agree, Asteria. This does look like a Roman Bath. I also think we should call this a girls only room. They can use the other one downstairs or maybe there is more."

Asteria pulled out her map and giggled. "We may want to go up to the next floor and see if the one there is bigger before we lay claim to this one."

Theo knocked lightly on the door. "You ladies found the most interesting rooms from what I have seen. May I come in?"

"Sure," Ginevra said, though Asteria thought she was being more cheerful than she really felt.

"Though I think we will be banning you men after we get this fully stocked," Pansy said, grinning as she pulled back a curtain only to find a smaller tub. "Ohh I like this room more and more every minute. Do you know how long it has been since I've had a proper bubble bath with a book and glass of wine evening?"

That sent Asteria into a fit of giggles. "I think you may have to give me instructions on how to have an evening like that."

"Me too," Ginevra said with a wide smile. "I am thinking we are planning one of those girls' nights my former Gryffindor roommates always planned. Always forgot to invite me to, the little bints."

"That is my cue to leave. I think I will go find Draco and Blaise before you lot forget I am a boy. Rest assured," he said when he saw Asteria's concern. "I will send Daphs this way if I run across her." 

Asteria tried not to giggle, really she did. His mock haughty attitude was totally shattered by the cute gargoyle peeking over his shoulder as he rushed out. "That is just too cute," she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"It is rather difficult to try that badass attitude when you are cradling a gargoyle like that," Ginevra agreed, snickering.

"Poor Theo, he got the badass knocked right out of him."

Asteria was not exactly sure if Pansy was being sarcastic or just honest. She did however agree with the assessment. "I saw bedrooms. Do you think the Headmaster meant it when he said we could move?"

"I think he did," Ginevra said, sitting down with her. "He doesn't usually say anything that he isn't willing to back up with actual action. He gave us these maps for a reason. Daphne said you knit? I think we should find you a room with plenty of room for all of your knitting. What do you say?"

Asteria could not help it. She started crying, feeling stupid as she did. Only babies cried like this. How many times had Mother told her that? But still, she couldn't help it. No one, save for Daphne, had ever willingly spent time with her before. Nodding, she didn't bother drying her tears. "T-thank you. Thank you both."

"No need for that." Pansy was next to her a moment later, hugging her. "A wise woman told me that we should make ourselves into who we want to be. I think, soon, that we should have a girl's night. I found more of the small tubs- enough for each of us to have one. Wine and friends sounds like a perfect evening to me."

"We'll be your friends...if you let us," Ginevra added.

"I would like that," Asteria told them, sniffling. "I would like that a lot."

-dbgdbg-

Theo didn't find Daphne but he did find Draco and Blaise up on the sixth floor. He was amused to find them moving long tables around in one of the rooms. "Have you two become house elves then?"

"Very funny," Draco said, turning to glare at him. "We were thinking this would make a good potions lab."

"We wanted to see if there were enough of these tables in here or if we need more," Blaise added, hopping up on the table and swinging his feet. "Where are the others?"

"I found three of them in a very large bathroom," Theo said, setting the gargoyle down to explore. "From what I gathered they were planning a girl's only room and an evening where they get sloshed and do whatever it is girls do when their kind is left alone for a few hours. I didn't see Daphs though."

"She's down the hall. Apparently one of the rooms will be just perfect for a Charms study room."

At Theo's horrified look, both of them burst out laughing. "I could hex you both, you know."

"You wouldn't, not at the risk of Gin's anger," Draco said, clearly trying to control his mirth and failing miserably.

"True," he muttered sullenly. "But at least I can _imagine_ all the hexes I would use on you."

"Oh you three stop." Daphne's no nonsense tone was enough to break Theo out of his thoughts. "There are rooms on this floor for most of our subjects. Care of Magical Creatures is going to be one of those we may have to just skip."

"The girls are down on the fourth floor plotting a girl's night," Theo told her, stifling his grin as she turned and all but ran down the corridor. "Now, if they are planning a girl's night, I say we have a boy's night."

"We should get this lab up and running first," Blaise said, still snickering a bit, "but otherwise I agree."

"It is a plan then," Draco said, walking toward the door. "We should get downstairs so Severus can test us. We can pass on then that we are in desperate need of house elves and potions ingredients."

"Ugh, do not remind me of those tests." Theo crouched down and picked up his gargoyle. "I hate to think of how badly I may do on some of them."

Draco clapped a hand on his back. "We all can't be utterly brilliant like I am, Theo."

Blaise just snickered, shaking his head as they filed out of the room. 

-dbgdbg-

Severus was seated at the table, perusing the map Albus had given him of the long-term ward. He had also been cautioned that the students currently residing here would likely jump in to the project of setting up 'house' in it- for lack of a better term. He couldn't agree more with the idea. Ginevra was only a sixth year and Asteria a fifth. The seventh years would not be allowed to leave the grounds at the end of the year, unless by some stroke of fate Potter faced off with the Dark Lord and defeated him before then.

With a sigh, Severus ran a hand through his hair. In the privacy of his own mind he could admit that it may be years before any of the students, his 'daughter' included, would be able to leave the grounds without facing their enemies in one form or another. That was something that he and Albus wished to put off as long as they possibly could. It was the reason Albus had given them the maps and encouraged them to explore. If they could make this area of Hogwarts feel like a home then perhaps they would be willing to stay- at least for the foreseeable future.

Maybe, just maybe, they could talk the group into staying- if not forever- but long enough to help Albus and himself re-build their world after this sodding war was over. Sometimes he felt like a fool for hoping for a good outcome. It was those times when Albus liked to quote Cicero, 'While there is life, there is hope.' His usual reply was, 'well let us hope your reliance on the goodness of others isn't a foolish one.'

With that in mind, he resumed the list he has started at Albus' request- items the students would need in order to make this a home. Potions ingredients had been first on the list of course- he knew his students well enough to know that it would be the first request. Poppy had added to the list as well- some sort of strange female things like bath bubbles and such. He was most certainly not discussing that one with the young women and nothing Albus said to him would change his mind. Why it was almost as awful as the speech he had to give his House each year about contraceptive charms.

Shuddering and wishing for a nice glass of Firewhiskey, he resumed the list. House elves would be assigned to deal with things such as linens, laundry, and cleaning but Albus had felt that decorating their rooms would foster a better sense of 'home'. He had a book, catalogue or whatever it was called- for them to pick from as well as a second list of items stored away in the Hogwarts attics which they might find useful. He would be putting his foot down quite firmly if they thought he would actually go shopping for clothing or- gods forbid- shoes. That was what mail order was for and he planned on making that perfectly clear.

The most difficult aspect of this whole plan would be to convince the very bright group of young people that staying at Hogwarts was their idea- if they thought it was anything but they would not agree just to be pills about it.

He really wanted that Firewhiskey.


	10. If it takes forever

**Uncovering Deceptions **

**Chapter 10 If it takes forever... (Die Trying by Art of Dying)**

Gin had completed Severus' tests and was curled up with the catalogue, the likes of which she only had heard rumours of before, making a list of the things that she thought she would need over the coming months as requested. While she did so, she had been thinking about just how many changes she was facing- or all of those she had faced in the past few weeks. They were, well save for Crabbe's atrocious actions, good changes. She had realised that somewhere along the line she wanted this new life she was building, that she would do anything to have it and to keep it for as long as she could.

It was true that her life had mostly sucked but not anymore, not since she had found the best friends she had ever had and was making strides in the whole 'letting people in' thing with the others. She was still jumpy if one of them came up behind her unannounced, but otherwise she was used to them. Theo played a mean game of chess and Asteria had promised to teach her how to knit. Pansy and Daphne she was still feeling out, but she did know that she could get along well with both of them.

Chuckling, she set the list aside and turned to lay her head on her gargoyle's back- something the creature seemed to like. They were slowly learning to gauge their feelings by the tone of their singing and if that book was correct, there was a way to almost communicate with them. That was something she was most certainly interested in.

"May I join you?"

She looked over to see Daphne. With a lazy wave of her hand, Gin invited her over- feeling far too relaxed to do more than that. Once Daphne and her gargoyle had settled in, Gin turned her head and stared the blonde woman right in the eyes. "Just so you know, I would do just about anything to keep the life that I am just beginning to build. I _like_ it here. In fact, I think I may dig my heels in and stay until Albus has to bodily remove me."

Daphne looked a bit startled. "Well, I don't know where that came from but I have to agree. Asteria is already looking far happier and healthier than I can ever remember her being."

"Well, that was horrid," Pansy said, kicking her shoes off and plopping down on one of the pillows. "So, what are you two discussing?"

"How we would do just about anything to keep this-," Daphne said flatly, "this life we are making. I will not see my sister returned to an over-medicated and ignored woman. I would slit Mother's throat if I thought it would help."

Pansy snagged the catalogue, flipping through to the page she had marked with a bright purple bookmark earlier. "Agreed. So, should we make a list of those we want to see dead? I mean, if it is going to mean we never have to go back to our rubbish families then I am all for a spot of murder and mayhem."

"I don't think I could kill someone," Asteria admitted, blushing brightly as she joined them. "The boys are helping Professor Snape organize the potions room but will be down in time for dinner."

Gin patted her hand. "You should not worry about a thing, we will kill everyone for you."

"It would be our pleasure," Pansy said with a grin. "We like it here far too much to give it up easily."

"I- I want to stay here," Asteria said, panic clear in her voice. "I do not ever want to go back to how it was before. They will let us stay here, won't they?"

"Of course," Gin said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "We will do whatever it takes, even if it means all of us pulling the oldest girly tricks in the book by crying and sobbing and in general looking as miserable as possible. I don't see them letting us stay forever and ever but surely they will see the wisdom of staying here, safe and secure, while this war is going on."

"I don't believe I can condone murder, ladies," Albus said by way of greeting. "I can however assure you that you are welcome here so long as you want to be here." He turned, "Ahh! There you are, Severus. I was just popping by to see if you had the results of the tests yet."

Draco and Blaise stepped around the two men to join them by the fire. Draco sat at her left and Blaise at her right, both close enough to touch. Gin couldn't help but smile as they did so. It was the little things like this that were helping her so much. It was the constant reassurances that they were there and would be there for her that- at least to her way of thinking- was the reason she had slept nightmare free last night. She heard her name and turned back to pay attention to what was being said.

"As I was saying, putting them all together for lessons would be simplest. They are all about the same level- save for History of Magic, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. For those classes you will have to teach Ginevra, Blaise, and Draco. They are far beyond my abilities." He smiled, something Gin didn't think she would be used to even a hundred years from now. "Asteria is understandably about a semester behind but after seeing her in action today, I do not believe it will be long before she is caught up with the rest. You may however have those three tutor Daphne in Ancient Runes and History of Magic. Asteria is top of her class in Herbology so having her assist Pansy might be wise, and lastly Pansy should be assisting Theodore in Charms. Unconventional, I know, but this entire situation is quite so anyway."

"But, sir, how will we manage Herbology here?" Asteria asked her eyes wide as if she had surprised herself by speaking up.

"Practical lessons will have to wait until we can arrange something," Albus told her. "But, until that point we can certainly make sure you are up to date on the book portions of the lessons." He paused and seemed to be thinking something over. "However, we may be able to set up a small greenhouse in one of the rooms- that is if what you need is not in Poppy's greenhouse already."

Gin just grinned at Asteria's reaction to that bit of news. She looked positively over the moon happy. It was good to see that Albus had found the _something_ that would bring the girl out of her shell a bit.

"How did you hide that from Mother?" Daphne asked, clearly impressed. "I give you major points for it. Also," she said turning to the rest of the group, "No offense, but if I could simply skip the History of Magic then I would be as happy as my baby sister is."

"I-well- I -ummm..." Asteria was blushing bright red, biting her lip and looking at Albus imploringly.

"It was my doing," he said with that same twinkle in his eye that Gin was beginning to realise was a sign that he had done something that wasn't strictly within the rules. "I felt that allowing Asteria to have one secret from her mother was okay, considering how many secrets my students usually have in regards to their parents."

"The History exemption?" Daphne asked.

"Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it," was Albus' dry reply. "Give it a try with someone other than Professor Binns teaching you and we shall see how you do."

Daphne huffed, but shrugged as if she had never really expected the exemption. "Does this mean we will start our lessons immediately then?"

"Next Monday will be soon enough. I will have the house elves that bring you dinner stay in anticipation of instructions regarding the upper floors. I must implore you to not attempt to move any of the furniture when the elves can do so with ease."

Pansy made a noise Gin would usually call a snort, but Pansy was far too lady-like for that, wasn't she?

"Oh please," Pansy said haughtily, "I am unaccustomed to manual labour and I would prefer it stay that way."

Gin shook her head in amusement. "It will be a welcome change for me to not worry about those things as well- I had enough of that in my former home. I was concerned that with more of us here, the elves would be spread too thin to help as much as they have been."

"I think not!" Severus exclaimed, nearly growling. "None of you will be punished for these circumstances, not even the slightest bit!"

"What Severus is trying to say is that there are elves that would welcome the chance to serve this area of the castle once again."

"When should we have the list prepared?" Daphne asked, having picked the catalogue back up-or rather having swiped it from Pansy who clearly had forgotten she was holding it. "And do you have a way to get into our vaults?"

"You shall remain in your current rooms until the elves can prepare your new rooms properly and yes we do. Your parent or parents have been circumvented in regards to your vaults."

"Those were decrees I happily delivered," Severus said with a smirk. "We'll not allow you to spend too freely, but otherwise, you must not worry over such things."

Gin frowned, not having thought of it before. She knew the paperwork had said that Severus was responsible for her well-being but she hadn't thought about the financial issue. Usually she made do with hand-me-downs. It wasn't as if she would be asking for much either. That catalogue had been fun to look through but bringing herself to actually buy something from it wasn't a thought that sat well with her. Severus had already done so much for her.

"What is wrong?" Draco whispered, his arm sliding around her waist while Blaise simply took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

She shook her head, hoping they had not called attention to her. She didn't want Severus to know what she was thinking. Either way she would hurt his feelings and after all he had done, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"When I say all of you, I mean it," Severus repeated, looking at her when he said it. "Now, we will leave you all to whatever you do when you are left to your own devices. Don't blow up, burn down, or otherwise destroy the tower or yourselves."

Albus chuckled and waved to them as he hurried to follow Severus out.

"You will excuse us," Draco said leading her to the door.

"We will return in time for dinner," Blaise finished.

The boys didn't say a word until they were in their bedroom with the door closed firmly behind. Gin sighed, waiting for the inevitable questions. "Yes, I am fine and no there is no reason to worry."

"_Ginevra_," Blaise said firmly. "You were fine, happy even until the issue of money was brought up."

"What is it that worries you?" Draco asked, throwing himself on the bed sideways and propping his head in his hand.

"Ohh, you two aren't going to give up on this are you?" Since they simply shook their heads and then Blaise sat down by Draco, both of them watching her and waiting, she figured getting it over with was the best course of action. She began pacing, not sure where to start. "Well, how do I say this without it coming across wrong?"

"Just say whatever it is," Draco suggested his tone light though his expression told her that he was tense and worried.

"Severus took me in. He didn't have to. He took on all the responsibility of dealing with ...well that horrid woman that gave birth to me and treated me like some dirty little secret these past few years. Oh the stories I could tell..." She sighed, knowing that she was stalling. "So, not thinking about things is one of those little talents I have developed the past few years. I know that not thinking about something does not make it go away, it merely delays the inevitable. But, it helped me get through every wretched day, horrid week, and dear gods the summers."

"One of these days you can tell us everything. But, right now, why don't we focus on something that is not going to have Draco and me plotting murder."

She shook her head at Blaise's odd, yet effective way of cheering her up. It did lift her mood to know that they would do anything to keep her happy and more than a damaged ball of nerves that jumped at every shadow. "I want to keep this life we are building here. I would murder and maim, like Pansy said earlier, to keep it. I rather like being a Snape. That doesn't mean I can simply go to him and ask him for a pile of gold so that I can buy things out of that catalogue."

"Wait. You mean this is about Severus buying you essentials?" Blaise asked, his face an adorable mask of confusion.

"Yes," she said simply. "I have been a financial burden my entire life. I would rather not start a new life with more of the same."

"That is a load of manure." Draco was scowling at her. "He wants to buy you things. I imagine he is hoping that he can spoil you a bit. Hells, _I_ was planning on spoiling you."

"As was I. Please tell me you are not thinking of telling us no."

Gin sighed, plopping down on the bed with them. "If you keep pouting at me that way, Blaise, I think I may never tell you no. It is just something I need to work through. I was raised to think that every sickle spent was a burden."

"Why not start out small?" Draco suggested. "Not that I would know what that was, but still. A few outfits, some of that girly bath bubble stuff Pansy is always on about..."

"I have clothes," she said wearily, pointing to the robes she was wearing. True they were nearly falling apart and had so many tailoring charms cast on them that even one more would likely undo the seams- something she had witnessed far too many times to count.

"You deserve better than used crap that is all but falling off of you," Draco pointed out.

"I just am tired of being a burden."

Blaise brushed a kiss on her brow. "You are not a burden."

"Okay. I will try. But just a few small things."

"Good," Draco said, smiling widely. "Now, what do you say to a nap before dinner?"

"That you have really good ideas," she replied, laying down and curling against him and laying her head on his shoulder. She didn't think twice about slipping her hand into Blaise's as she drifted off to sleep. Things were changing for the better. Her last thought was _I hope it stays this way_.


	11. Don't give up

**A/N: **There are not so nice 'medical' treatments mentioned in this chapter. Each one of them is real. They were all used in mental institutions from the Victorian era and some are still in use today.

**Uncovering Deceptions **

**Chapter 11 **

**Don't give up (Don't give up by John Legend and P!nk)**

They had three weeks of peace. Moving themselves around- Theo remaining on the third floor while Daphne, Asteria, and Pansy had taken the fourth. She, Draco, and Blaise were up on the seventh. It gave each of them enough space but still fostered the sense of 'home' that they had been aiming for. The lessons were far less painful than even Daphne had feared. Albus and Severus would arrive, either teaching them as a group or splitting them up. When she, Blaise, and Draco had their private lessons, Severus sent the others off to tutor one another. All in all, it was a good routine. What it did though was leave them with far more free time than what they would have if attending regular classes. Free time they spent reading, knitting, or experimenting with potions. Snickering, she wondered how long it would be before they accidentally blew something up.

Gin felt rather proud of the fact that it had been almost a week since she had a nightmare. Why it was almost a record. Draco and Blaise were doing better as well, the nightmares levelling off for them as well. Even Asteria was opening up, smiling and laughing more often. Healthier too now that she was off that ludicrous regime of medications.

She was actually smiling when she stepped into the courtyard. She stopped short when she saw Severus and Albus, both looking rather grim, waiting for her at the table. "You have got to be joking! What could have possibly happened now?"

Albus held up _The Daily Prophet_. "We are truly sorry. We had to get the file released in order to make Severus' guardianship permanent."

"Molly apparently thought leaking the file to the press would help her case," Severus spat.

"Please do sit, Ginevra dear," Albus said, pouring her a cup of tea. "There is good news."

She gaped at them, hands fisted at her sides. All of her secrets, those long months of tortuous 'treatment' were now on the front page of _The Daily Prophet_ for all the world to see. What could possibly be _good_ about that? The tightness in her chest, a sure sign of an impending panic attack, and the pounding of her head were all that Gin could focus on. She couldn't even remember those breathing exercises she had learnt for just this sort of situation. "No, no-" she whispered, dropping to her knees as the band around her chest tightened her breathing erratic.

"What did you _do_!" Draco yelled, running into the room and kneeling before her. "Gin, I need you to listen to me. Slow, deep breaths. In and out. It will help."

She could only stare blankly at him, absently noting that Blaise and the gargoyles were with her, that there was someone rubbing her back, that both boys were trying to talk to her. "Can't," was all she managed. She just couldn't face them after what they would read.

"Oh, yes you can," Blaise insisted. "You can do anything you set your mind to."

Could they mean it? How could they possibly know what they would feel after the truth was known? But, the rational part of her mind told her, they never ever lied. So, she tried to do what Draco told her to do. It took what felt like forever, but she finally was able to breathe easy. "Thank you two, it was as if my mind forgot what I was supposed to do."

They both hugged her (and each other) tightly instead of answering her. Their whispered, "Try not to do that again," nearly broke her heart. She hadn't meant to frighten anyone, but that was the way with panic attacks- when you are desperately upset or afraid, all reason was lost.

"I will try," she replied, laying her head on Draco's chest. "It was just...the article."

"What article?" Blaise asked, tightening his hold just a smidge though she could feel him shift a bit and assumed he was looking to Severus and Albus for information.

"Would you prefer the excellent news or the news that is likely to make you very cranky?" Severus asked his tone low and angry.

"I think we could all use good news for once."

Gin peeked over Draco's shoulder to see the rest of their little group crowded around the doorway as if they weren't sure if they should stay or go. She had to admit that Theo had it right, good news would be welcome. With a sigh, she said, "They might as well hear it all at once. It will save me repeating it over and over."

"The good news is that Severus' guardianship is now permanent, Ginevra is truly and wholly a Snape. Furthermore, Daphne has been granted guardianship for Asteria until such time Asteria is of age." Albus sounded very, very pleased with himself. "Also, Daphne, Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and Theodore are all considered emancipated and therefore under no threat by their parents." He sighed heavily. "This does not mean any of you are safe, which is part of the not so good news. If and only if your parents follow the laws will you be safe."

"That is not the worst, is it?" Asteria asked.

"No," Gin replied, turning so she was still being held by Draco and Blaise but now she could see everyone clearly. "That is most definitely not the worst."

Pansy sat down at the table. "Well, why not tell us. I did take the precaution of sitting first just in case it is _that bad_."

Asteria and Daphne seemed to think that was a good idea, taking their seats but making no move to actually eat.

"I will stand. Please do get on with it so that we can then do what is needed to deal with it."

Gin just smirked. Theo was...well he was blunt to the point of rudeness most days. She rather liked that about him actually. Oh, she was certain he could lie, cheat, and steal if he felt like it. He just claimed that being blunt was far easier and he was a lazy bastard.

"The news is not for the faint of heart and I must remind you that none of you can leave this tower or risk your very lives."

"Just tell them, Albus," Severus snapped, glaring heatedly. "Like a bandage over a wound- yank it off and it will hurt less than if you are a pansy about it taking it off a bit at a time. Or shall I tell them?"

Clearing his throat, Albus held up the paper. "In the course of the guardianship hearings, Molly Weasley insisted upon entering into evidence, thinking it would help her, the foolish woman she is, Ginevra's St Mungo's file. This file detailed all of the so-called treatments Ginevra underwent in the aftermath of her possession first year. Those treatments were not what any of us could deem acceptable. Ginevra?"

"You might as well tell them all of it." She buried her face in Draco's shirt, barely stopping herself from covering her ears. She had lived through this; it wasn't as if she needed to hear about it.

"While St. Mungo's is known for care and attention to patients, there is one area of the hospital that is sadly far behind the times. Not only do they use such treatments as bleeding with leeches, isolation rooms, straight jackets, and highly questionable potions..." Albus sighed heavily. "They also use hydrotherapy- which is not the same as you ladies would receive in a spa. This sort was where the patient was stripped down and a sheet was placed over them. All that was uncovered was the patients head. They were then strapped to either a chair or a table and immersed in ice cold water for hours on end. This was thought to help cure the insanity of which their patients were suffering from. They also utilized manacles to strap patients to a chair while the healers questioned them. This method could go on for days as well- if the healers did not get the answers they wanted, the patient would remain chained to the chair only being allowed up to use the loo...if the patient was lucky. Ginevra was subjected to all of these treatments. It is only Arthur Weasley's blatant refusal to sign the papers that she was not subjected to trepanation or a lobotomy."

Gin cringed as the room fell silent. He had skipped over the potions of which she was very grateful. Those had been worse than the cold water. The effects could last for hours on end and once, at least she only thought it had been once- they had tried some sort of treatment that put her in a coma. They would all look at her differently now. She wasn't sure she could bear it.

"Why those bastards!" Theo nearly shouted. "How can they do that?"

"I take back what I said about not murdering anyone," was Asteria's bold declaration.

"I'm with Asteria on this. Can we arrange slow and painful deaths?" Blaise simply hugged her tighter. "No one deserves _any_ of that."

"Why didn't you get her away sooner?" Draco asked in a tone Gin had not heard from him in a very long time. He sounded ready to get up, find everyone involved and simply slaughter them.

"I tried. Oh how I tried. I wasn't family and even my position on the Wizengamot wasn't enough to stop the horrible treatments. Molly, and the healers, were convinced that something had to be wrong with Ginevra, that she had _allowed_ the possession and therefore she needed to be treated to the fullest extent. One of my biggest regrets is not finding a way around the regulations in place to help her sooner."

Gin was crying. She lifted her head and looked Albus in the eyes. "I never _ever_ blamed you for it. I knew that you had done all you could. Knowing that you cared enough to do as much as you did helped me so very much. Without you, your confidence in me...our talks in your office over the years...well, I think I would have gone mad."

"You have us now. We will be your family just as you are ours. We have all been through things no human being should have to. What we will do is show them, those bastards who hurt us, that we can rise above that and become who we want to be. Isn't that what you told me- that we make ourselves who we want to be?"

Pansy looked as shocked as Gin felt at that little monologue. She nodded, trying to smile a bit. Pansy was correct. They had all been screwed with and screwed over. Never again, she decided, never again would anyone be allowed that much control. It was with that conviction that she wiggled her way out of Draco and Blaise's arms so that she could go over and hug not just Albus, but Severus as well. "I — _we_ owe you so much. Without you two we would likely all be barking mad or dead by now." She turned to the group with a smile. "Not only did I gain a father, but a family. As far as I am concerned, I have three sisters and a brother in this room. Albus, you are so much more than a mentor. Draco, Blaise, what we have defies all labels, but know that I couldn't be brave enough to do much more than curl up in a bed sobbing like a child without you."

It was then that she realised that Daphne had not said a word. Puzzled, she looked closely at the blonde only to see that she was quiet sobbing. "Daphne?"

"Th-there is a special level of Hell for people like that. I thought Mother was barking mad but she has nothing on Molly Weasley and those healers. I'm with Asteria and Blaise on this, can we have them killed?"

"No," Severus said grudgingly. "As much as I would like to hunt them down and torture them slowly in a manner that would make the Dark Lord look like a fluffy bunny... we cannot."

"We can, however, have them brought up on charges." Albus held up a hand to keep them from commenting. It was effective. "Which we have. Or rather Severus has. The file alone is enough for evidence and Ginevra should not ever have to testify."

"Well, at least that is a silver lining," Draco muttered angrily.

"We did try to keep the records out of it and the guardianship proceedings are sealed. In addition, the charges were filed on behalf of Ginevra's 'guardian'." Severus shook his head. "It was the least we could do to prevent more rumour mongering."

"What about my mother?" Draco asked, reaching out for Gin's hand and pulling her back down between himself and Blaise. "Were you able to get her out?"

Albus was smiling now, that twinkle back in his eyes though it was nowhere near as bright as usual. "Yes, she has been moved to a safe location. We were able to retrieve her before the emancipation decree."

Gin could feel the tension fading away as she hugged him. "It looks like the good news outweighs the bad. She will be all right, Draco, you have to believe that." 

"I do, but when I am finally able to see her, to see that she is alive and well then I will truly relax."

She nearly laughed when Blaise looked towards the two men and said, "Make it so!"

Albus chuckled. "I will see what I can do. For now, it is safer for her to remain where she is. We will leave you now; I think you all have earned a day free from your lessons."

When he and Severus were gone, Asteria was the one who broke the silence. "It seems to me that after all we have been through, we never gave up. Now that we have one another, what would the use be in giving up now?"

"Agreed," Pansy said with a grin. "I say we do our level best to show the world that nothing will keep us down, that we will succeed in whatever we choose to do with our lives despite the horrors we have been forced to endure. We have friends to lean on now, family in the best sense of the word."


	12. Hard times will come,

**Uncovering Deceptions chapter 12**

**Hard times will come, we'll keep movin' on (Movin' On by Good Charlotte)**

**Mid-November**

"So," Pansy said conversationally. She had waited a whole day to bring up the plan that formed after Ginevra's speech about them being a family now. They had missed Halloween and though it was only the middle of November, she felt that their home needed a bit of brightening up. She poured her tea and grabbed the last chocolate muffin and waiting until everyone else was staring at her expectantly. "We missed Halloween and I think we need to start decorating for Yule."

Asteria clapped her hands, nodding and grinning. "Oh yes, do you think we can have a big tree?"

"Why do I get the feeling no matter what we say, you will rush ahead with this?" Theo poked the bacon on his plate with his fork, looking quite mutinous.

"Don't be that way," Ginevra said teasingly. "I think it will be fun for us to have our first family Yule together. Now raise your hand if you can honestly say that we don't deserve a bit of fun."

Pansy snickered when not one hand was raised. "We will have to see if Severus or Albus can get us a tree and all of the other evergreen sorts of items."

"I think we should make the decorations ourselves."

"Ginevra!" Daphne exclaimed. Clearly she was scandalized by the very thought.

"What? I am not saying we don't use magic at all just that I think it will be fun to do it ourselves."

"Actually," Pansy interjected before Daphne could get going again, "I agree. We have lessons in Charms and Transfiguration to do. Why not use them to make decorations? It isn't as if we can pop down to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley to purchase decorations anyway."

"So long as you promise not to ban store bought gifts," Draco said dryly.

"That I would object to as well," Blaise added. "Though, I am quite interested in what you ladies come up with."

"Oh no, you aren't getting out of this." Daphne tossed a scone at his head, which he neatly ducked. "This will be a _Family_ project."

"Wonder if the elves will bring us frosting and cookies. If we get gingerbread ones, we can decorate the tree with them." Ginevra huffed. "Don't look at me like that. It will be fun."

"Your definition of fun and mine are not exactly the same," Daphne quipped. "I have no clue how to decorate a cookie."

Pansy just laughed and laughed. It was so...well ...nice. No one was scared and wary now, they all seemed to feel just as she did - that they were protected. It was giving them a chance to finally act their age. The boys though, they seemed to have reverted to childhood- teasing and harassing one another as she hadn't seen them do in years. "Alright children, stop throwing your food. Severus will be here soon and I am sure it will take some finagling to get him to agree."

"Ruin their fun," Ginevra groused. "I was having fun watching the gargoyles try and catch all the food. It's a good thing Draco wasn't a chaser."

"Oh I'll get you for that!"

Pansy laughed even more when Draco rounded the table, picking Ginevra up and tossing her over his shoulder. "Don't you dare drop her, Draco!"

Theo surprised her by picking her up and doing the same. "Aww, no being a spoilsport, Pans."

"Put me down, you oaf!"

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Severus said, his voice rising to be heard over the uproar.

Pansy pushed up off of Theo's back, her eyes wide. "Oh, Severus, we weren't expecting you yet."

The man just snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Miss Greengrass, either one of you, can you explain what is going on?"

"Well...we were talking about decorating for Yule and one thing led to another. Oh please don't be upset with them," Asteria said in a flustered rush.

"Yes, please don't be upset. Pansy and I weren't doing anything. It was Draco and Theo," Ginevra said seriously, though it looked like it was taking all of her control to keep from laughing aloud.

"We will file this under things I do not _ever_ need to know about, shall we?"

Theo snickered but placed her back on her feet. "It never happened. Are we running that late then?"

Severus walked over to the table, making himself a plate. "No, but I prefer you lot to the chaos that is the Great Hall. The illustrious Gryffindor threesome glares at me through every blessed meal. They have even tried to follow me. Rest assured that they will not, even if they find a way to sneak into the Restricted Section, find a way through the wards that protect you." He sat in the chair at the head of the table. "Now, what is this about decorating for Yule? You do realise it is still November, yes?"

"Of course, but we missed Halloween!" Asteria's eyes went wide and she blushed bright red. "Sorry, I did not mean to yell."

Much to her surprise, Severus actually laughed and said, "I don't mind, at least this once. It is good to see you sticking up for yourself."

"So you will get us a tree and boughs for the fireplaces and such?" Ginevra said sweetly. "We plan on using our lessons to transfigure or charm other items we will need."

"I will discuss it with Albus," he said, pouring himself a cup of tea. "I do not think it will be a problem. Taking that into account, we shall begin with those two classes today."

Pansy giggled, finally getting back to her food as Theo groaned, all but throwing himself on one of the floor pillows looking woebegone. Yes, things were definitely looking up for them.

-dbg-

It was wrong, Gin knew that, but how could you not laugh at poor Theo's attempts to perform a simple charm that would affix the bow onto the wall? His expression was enough to send her into a fit of the giggles. She did elbow Draco though, thinking that Theo would not be as amused if the boys were laughing at him. It was amazing though, to see how quickly Severus and Albus had agreed to their decorating plans. He had even Flooed Albus, who oddly enough had a box of items ready- to include clear glass ornaments and spools of ribbon. There were times that Gin wondered if he had a bit of Sight or if he just knew them well enough to anticipate their requests.

"Children," Severus intoned, waving his wand in their general direction. "Let us try to focus and perhaps Theodore won't snap and try a bout of Muggle duelling instead of his lesson."

Much to Gin's amusement, Draco didn't say another word. They worked quietly for a while; the only sounds were the incantations. "I like this, quiet lessons with no grumbling threats across the aisle or snarly professors who are fed up with the inter-house feuds."

"Oh me too!" Asteria was looking quite smug as the pile of perfect bows in front of her grew. "Next lesson can we knit? I like lessons where I don't feel foolish and very much outclassed by everyone else."

"You kick everyone's arses with your Herbology talents," Pansy pointed out, waving her wand to try and charm the glass ornaments with pretty designs. "We won't mention the three who kick all of our arses in at least three subjects either. We all have our strengths."

"What is mine then?" Daphne asked, biting her lip as she tried to get the wand movement correct. "It certainly isn't making bows or decorating the ornaments. I'm not sure I will get the charm down for hanging the bows either."

"I bet you will do great at decorating the cookies." Gin had already charmed her ornaments and was now watching the others finish up. "Actual lesson-wise, you are better at Transfiguration than you think you are."

Severus cleared his throat, dropping a crate of assorted items down in front of her. "Why don't you get started on transfiguring these?"

"Severus," she whined playfully. "Do I _have_ to?"

"Well, this was your idea and if you don't finish these lessons then we may run out of time. I was planning on a potion that will create an incandescent fluid that will light up those bobbles nicely."

"Evil," Blaise muttered, grabbing a handful of the assorted items. "You are an evil, brilliant man."

Severus chuckled. "Yes, yes I am. Now back to work."

Gin was grinning when she picked her wand up and did as instructed.

-dbgdbg-

That night they were all sprawled out on the pillows in front of the fire in the courtyard. It was a scene that Blaise never thought he would see but one that he wouldn't give up for anything in the world. Gin had propped her feet in his lap and her head on Draco's thigh. She was listening to Asteria explain some knit stitch while her knitting needles and yarn were sitting in her lap. He grinned, watching Daphne and Pansy attempting to follow the directions. Theo was curled up with his gargoyle on the pillow next to him and a sketchbook in hand, drawing them from what Blaise could see. Draco, well he looked to be sound asleep but Blaise knew better than that. If there was one word to describe them it would be relaxed. That was something else he was getting used to. Even growing up he had never been quite able to settle in and be comfortable- not with his mother's forever changing husbands.

It was nice. He had those he cared most about in the world right here where he could see, touch, and even feel them at any point during the day. Having the others here was an added bonus to his way of thinking- a family he would have never in his wildest dreams imagined but one that he would fight to keep.

Leaning back against his gargoyle, which made him remember that they should discuss names for the creatures, he grinned, content to just watch the scene. Everyone was winding down for the night, there was no need for him to get what would likely be a lively discussion going. He nearly fell asleep, at least that was until he heard Pansy mention 'girls night'. When he heard them mention tomorrow evening, he closed his eyes again, content that Gin wouldn't be moving just yet.

-dbgdbgdbg-

Gin just shook her head and shared an amused look with Theo and waved the rest out. It might take a while, but she would get Draco and Blaise awake enough to make it up the stairs and into bed. At this point though it seemed like a tall order. "Wake up, you two." She shook them both gently, to no avail. "Of fine then, I'll leave you here and go up to bed all alone."

That seemed to get Draco's attention, his eyes blinking open slowly. "Wha?"

"Bedtime. You don't want to sleep on the floor do you?"

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, rolling to poke Blaise in the ribs. "Wake up now or you'll be sleeping on the cold hard floor with only your gargoyle for company."

"'Not time to wake up," was Blaise's sleepy reply, "Leave me alone, Drake."

"Okay, we're going to bed. I hope the floor is comfy," Gin said, patting his arm as she stood and turned towards the door.

"I am awake. Well, enough to make it to bed," Blaise mumbled, running a hand through his hair and slowly getting to his feet. "Sorry."

"No need," Gin assured him, holding her hands out to them. "We all stayed up later than usual."

He took one of her hands and Draco took the other. This, right here, was all he wanted or needed- the rest was simply icing on the cake as far as he was concerned. But, Blaise didn't dare say what he was thinking, that he loved these two more than life itself. Really, one of these days he was going to have to grow a spine and actually say it aloud, no matter the consequences. 


	13. I will not break

**Uncovering Deceptions **

**Chapter 13 **

**I will not break (I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin)**

****"Oh bugger it!"

Draco stopped on the stairs, not quite sure he had heard correctly. Had Asteria truly just yelled, angrily and with far less eloquence than he was used to hearing from her? Concerned, he hurried down and made his way to the room that she was using for her plants. "Asteria, is something wrong?" he said by way of announcing himself.

Her face was bright red and she jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, I am terribly sorry. I thought I was alone."

"Is there something I can help you with? You seemed quite..." He knew he could most certainly not say what he was thinking or risk hurting her feelings. She had sounded, well _normal_ for once, not scared to express herself as freely as the other girls. "...frustrated."

"I do not make a habit of cursing." She pointed to the books she had laid out. "I'm just upset with myself for not understanding the lesson that was set for Arithmancy. I fear I am not living up to their expectations very well at all."

Wary of upsetting her or hurting her feelings in any way, Draco crossed to the table. "Would you like me to help you? If not, I can get Gin."

"I don't want to be a bother," she insisted, wringing her hands. "It is the charts, they confuse me. Not the simple ones but the complex ones."

He pulled up a stool and sat down; reading over the lesson Severus had set. He could see where it was giving her a problem. He tried for a reassuring smile. "Sit down here and we will see if I help."

She smiled, pulling over a second stool. "If it isn't a bother."

Draco wasn't about to tell her how much he enjoyed teaching and tutoring. "It is no bother, Asteria. None at all."

He had her start the first problem, watching and giving pointers as she worked through it. She surprised him when she said, "How long do you think this peace will last?"

It was something he asked himself every day and he still didn't have a viable answer for her. "I have no idea. I wish I could say that I thought it was all behind us but it would be a lie. Besides, I know we are all too cynical to believe it. What I do know is that when it comes, we are together and will protect one another."

She looked up from her parchment. "You know, bluntness in this situation is best. Thank you for not coddling me."

He just shrugged, not used to being thanked. "You survived your Mother's _care_, that means you are not some weak-willed child in need of coddling. Now, this next problem, where is it giving you trouble?"

-dbgbgdgbd-

Severus paced the length of Albus' office, hands clasped behind his back. The news from outside the grounds was not good at all. The Dark Lord had ceased being subtle, outright attacking not only wizarding homes and St. Mungo's, but Diagon Alley as well. Thus far he had not grown so bold as to attempt to take down the Ministry, but that was only a matter of time.

"You are making my head hurt, Severus. Do stop pacing. All will be well."

"How can you be so bloody calm?" Severus said with a definite snarl. "He will attack us. Will the castle's defences hold? Are we to send the children home in hopes of them being safer there rather than here? Do we keep them here and risk forcing them into fighting a battle with Death Eaters and Merlin only knows what other monsters that will be brought along?"

"Severus," Albus replied in that calm tone that just set his nerves on end. "If the students could only see you now, they would think it a trick. We, of course, will not be allowing the students to fight. That means that they will find a way to do so anyway."

"Certain students will _not_ be fighting even if it means locking them away until it is over."

Much to his surprise Albus merely nodded. "We will have to present a united front and phrase it in an...ahh...less threatening manner of course." He sighed heavily. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Miss Granger have asked to speak with me. I believe they are hoping that I will give them permission to leave."

Severus outright grinned. "Good riddance, I say!"

His tone very disapproving, Albus gave him a long look over the top of his glasses. "Now, Severus, you know very well that Harry is the key to winning this war. I am not certain that letting them run amok is best. You must not let your feelings for James colour your view of Harry any longer."

"_You_ know very well what they need to collect. Rather than these little field trips you and Potter keep taking, why not hand them the reins and let them give it a try?" He glared. "It is not the sins of the father I am worried about, but the madness of the son who continues to believe that Molly Weasley is some sort of infallible saint!"

"Molly is no longer a risk and you know that. Calm yourself, they will be here momentarily and I would like you to stay."

"Whatever for? If I wished to be insulted I am certain a walk through the corridors between classes would be sufficient." He walked to the far side of the room, as far away from the door as he possibly could without climbing out the window. "Not only do they think I am some sort of evil incarnate, but that I am keeping _my daughter_ under an Imperius curse or some other such controlling spell."

Albus looked to be at the end of his patience, something Severus rarely saw. He knew he was being obstinate, but how else could he impress upon Albus that nothing good would come of him being present for this little meeting. Rolling his eyes, he gave in. "Fine. I will stay. But, if the little brats try to hex me I will not hesitate to retaliate."

"They won't. Not after the month of detentions they received for their actions in your classroom."

Severus did not waste his breath arguing. Albus had always given those three far too much leeway. It wasn't going to change, well at least not in the near future. So long as Potter was needed to win the war, Albus would continue to let them break every rule they could. "So, when will they arrive?"

At the creaking of the staircase, Albus chuckled. "I would think that was them now."

"Firewhiskey," Severus muttered, "I really must get a bottle."

"Good morning, Prof-" Potter began, only to stop and glare a moment later. "What is he doing here?"

"Professor Snape is here because I trust him. If you three would like to sit down we can discuss your plans."

Granger crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "We simply can't trust him, sir. Not after what happened with Ginny."

Weasley marched across the room and attempted to stare him down. It would be amusing if he wasn't already quite fed up with the entire situation. Rather than coddling these three, he and Albus should be planning on how to best protect the students, his daughter and her friends most of all.

"I want to see my sister! What have you done with her?"

Severus did not grace his outburst with a reply. The outbursts from this one had ceased being amusing years ago. He simply couldn't understand how Weasley could be so incredibly dim-witted. Glancing to Albus, lifting a brow in question, Severus merely ignored the rest of his outburst, all of which seemed to be about his Death Eater ways.

"Ronald," Albus interjected, stopping the redheaded brat finally. "Severus did nothing wrong in regards to Ginevra. We are here to discuss the horcruxes and whether I will be allowing you to leave the grounds to search for them."

"But, sir!" Granger exclaimed, that know-it-all tone of her's grating Severus' nerves. "Ginny clearly needs help! We need to leave, I know that, but I would feel just wretched if we did before we made sure she was getting the help she needs!"

That set Severus off. "Ginevra does _not_ need help, Miss Granger. In fact, she had far too much of that sort of help at the hands of Molly Weasley and those half-wit healers to last a lifetime. For one so brilliant, you fail to focus on what you three should be focusing on."

"She tried to kill me!" Granger screeched.

_Oh if only_, Severus thought, taking a threatening step forward, fully prepared to explain in detail, using small words if necessary, just how wrong the little bint was.

"Miss Granger, calm yourself!" Albus sounded angry. Funny thing, that. Severus settled back against the wall and merely waited. "Ginevra was possessed at the time. That was no fault of hers. I do wish you three would grow up! If you wish to discuss how we will go about hunting down the horcruxes then I will be more than happy to have you stay. If you three cannot get past the fact that Ginevra is safe and dare I say happy, then this discussion is over." 

Severus could gleefully wring their pompous little necks. He had no doubts that he would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban and that was the only thing that kept him from crossing the rooms and throttling all three of them. "It would be best if you three simply...forgot she exists. Why not focus on the real threat... though Potter always has shown a remarkable ability to not pay attention to what he should."

"We won't discuss anything important with _you_ here," Granger stated, glaring in what he figured she thought was a threatening manner. "We do not and will never trust you."

"Seeing as your idiocy apparently knows no bounds, I will take my leave." He stomped towards the door, so angry at they blindness of the so-called 'heroes' that he could not stop himself from adding, "Just remember who it was that saved your life, Potter, _twice_," as he swung open the door and left the office, slamming it behind him with malicious glee.

It would be some time before his anger died out enough for him to visit the hospital wing. There was simply no need to upset any of them, not with all of the progress they were making as of late. He would Floo Poppy and have her pass on that he was giving them a free day- they did have more decorating they wanted to do after all. Might as well give them as many happy moments as possible before the war reached Hogwarts.

-dbggbdbdg-

Albus frowned, feeling a deep sense of sadness. "That was unnecessary. Professor Snape is trustworthy and I am not sure what I have to say or do in order to prove that to you. You of all people should understand that, Harry. Do not forget the memories you saw in the Pensieve."

Much to his disappointment, Harry simply looked mutinous. "If he was so trustworthy, then why did he have Ginny kept from her family?"

"Yeah!" Ronald added his face still quite red from temper and his little outburst earlier.

"She is a threat! How do we know she won't, or isn't right now, letting You-Know-Who back in her mind?"

"Miss Granger! I thought a bright young woman such as yourself would have read up on possession. Possession is not something that any person would just decide to do. By its very nature it is a process by which the inflicted is not made aware of a problem until they are helpless to stop it."

"That isn't true!" Ronald said angrily. "Mum said there was something wrong with Ginny, that it was why she _allowed_ Riddle in and did all of those things!"

"Your mother is delusional. The sooner you put her and Ginevra out of your minds and focus on the horcruxes, the sooner we can finish this war."

"How can we? You have some madwoman hidden away, likely with those Slytherins who have also _disappeared_. How do we know that they aren't reporting to Voldemort right this minute?"

"Harry, I will not allow you three any more leeway. I have listened to far too much of your wild accusations. I have two Order members that will accompany you as you retrieve the horcruxes. You leave in three days."

"Who exactly did you assign to us?" Hermione asked her expression clearly doubtful and more than a bit upset.

"Alastor Moody and Tonks. There will be no complaining and the first time you attempt to leave either of them behind, you will be brought back here immediately." His tone was one he rarely used, one that should tell them that he was at the end of his considerable patience. He would not allow them to further risk themselves any more than he was already allowing.

He watched them leave with a heavy heart. His hope of their success faded with each passing day, with each unwarranted accusation. Contingency plans would be put in place, just in case they failed.


	14. All I want

**A/N: **Because I am in a really good mood, I pushed up my planned update. There will be none on Saturday since I am working on a final paper for class. I hope you enjoy and I will definitely be updating next Tuesday.

**Chapter 14 **

**All I want (The Good Life by Three Days Grace)**

Pacing the hallway in front of the hospital wing, he waited for Albus. Severus was through waiting, it had been almost a week since he and Albus had discussed the coming war and they had yet to tell the students living in the hospital wing their plans. He had told Albus at breakfast that they would be telling them today- no matter what. In the four days since the Hero Trio had left the grounds he had actually felt his nerves settling. It was the first time in the eight weeks since Ginevra's attack that he could admit- if even only to himself- that she may be given the room to recover properly. That the foolish brats would not find some way through the wards and disrupt the happy life that Ginevra and the others were building.

"You may actually manage to wear ruts into the stone if you keep that up, Severus," Albus said, with far too much cheerfulness in Severus' opinion.

"Let's just get this done. Good news mingled with bad is actually better than nothing," he replied, yanking open the doors and marching inside. He nodded politely to Poppy but didn't stop to chat. Gods knew the woman could talk a person's ear off if given the chance.

He made his way up the stairs and cautiously stepped into the courtyard, finding them as he expected for a Saturday afternoon- sprawled out on the floor cushions, some with books and others with knitting, and Theodore with his sketchbook in his lap. Music was playing softly from the WWN and he felt a genuine smile forming as they looked up and smiled; their pleasure clear as glass. As the gargoyles bounded over, circling himself and Albus with the exuberance of puppies, both he and Albus laughed.

As Ginevra moved to stand, he shook his head. "No need to move."

He Accioed two chairs and sat down, Albus doing the same. Theodore's gargoyle jumped into Albus' lap the moment he sat down and he couldn't bring himself to glare Ginevra's gargoyle away as it plopped its' head on his knee.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked, setting his book aside.

He scanned their faces, seeing that they were all concerned. _Best to get it over with._ "We bring news. Some good, some unpleasant."

"Oh no, what have they done now?" Ginevra said, leaning into Draco, her hand reaching down for Blaise's - all without any of them looking away from himself and Albus.

"Ginevra, they have done nothing," Albus assured her.

"Potter, Granger, and Weasley have left Hogwarts." Severus felt that should help ease the fear he could physically feel pressing down on him. "They will not return for some time...if the Gods are good to us."

"_Severus_," Albus said warningly, turning back to the young people. "We are here to tell you a few things and explain what plans have been put into place should Voldemort decide to attack Hogwarts."

Severus nearly winced at the high-pitched noises that the gargoyles made. He was grateful when he saw Asteria's gargoyle curl up next to her. The poor young woman had already had too much unpleasantness in her life. All of them had. It was no surprise when Theodore's gargoyle flew to him and Ginevra's was back at her side in seconds.

"I am _not_ fighting," Ginevra said, her shaking voice belying her militant expression.

"You won't be," Albus said soothingly.

"I simply will not allow it." Severus glared at the boys most especially, knowing they were the likeliest to protest that particular decree. Ignoring Albus' pointed look, he went on. "St. Mungo's, Diagon Alley, and many wizarding homes have been attacked. Despite Albus' protests that you need not know this, I feel that keeping secrets is not the best course of action."

"How many?" Pansy asked, fisting her hands in her knitting. "How many have died?"

"How long before they attack here?" Theodore asked tightly.

"Will we be safe?"

"Too many to count, Pansy. Theodore, we simply do not know." Albus sighed heavily, for once looking as old as he was- the light of humour gone from his eyes. "Asteria, you need not worry. Severus and I will assure your safety."

"We have three plans in place for you to decide on," Severus said, knowing that none of them were the least bit convinced even though he and Albus were the only two 'adults' that any of them trusted.

"Do you plan to send us away?" Daphne asked, not bothering to hide her tears. "We feel safe here."

"I know I will not feel safe if you send us away," Ginevra said, sniffling and turning to bury her face in Draco's robes.

"What if that is safest for you?" Albus was frowning, his hands in his lap and his shoulders dropping. "Severus and I want only the best for you. Every one of you has seen far too much for in your young lives."

"Everyone in this room is all the family we have left," Theodore said softly.

"I don't know that I could handle losing the first true family I have had," Asteria whispered, crying freely. "Daphs was always there for me, but with you all I truly feel like we have a family in the best sense of the word."

Severus merely lifted an eyebrow, waiting for Draco and Blaise to weigh in. They had been uncharacteristically quiet thus far. He was surprised when the two of them simply glared while attempting to soothe Ginevra. He saw Theodore scoot over and tuck himself in with the other three girls, attempting to soothe them in low whispers. It was not difficult to see just how hard they had worked to make themselves a family. He did not want to see that ruined in any way.

"The first option is for you to stay here, with the promise that you will take the passage we will show you and flee the moment we tell you to. I will prepare a portkey that will take you to a safe location until such time as Severus or I can retrieve you once the danger has passed-"

Severus cut him off without remorse. Sugar-coating the situation simply would not work. They needed...no they _deserved_ to know everything. "In the event that neither of us can make it to your location, one person whom we trust will be notified and retrieve you in our place." He held up his hand to keep the questions at bay for now. "This option is the one least liked by either of us as it risks you far too much for our liking."

They all looked quite upset at being hushed, but stayed quiet. He could only imagine the explosion when they were able to begin questioning them. In fact, he rather felt that being questioned by the Wizengamot would be a less painful process.

"Your second option is to leave in the next couple of days for a safe location of our choosing. There you will be far enough away to not be at risk until the war is over. You will, of course, be alerted and brought back here when it is safe to do so."

"Our third option?" Draco drawled, looking unimpressed.

Severus winced, unable to hold it in. "Splitting you into two groups which would be sent in opposite directions. This was not my choice, before any of you decide to start hexing. Albus hated to suggest it, but he decided that splitting you into two groups would be the best way to assure your safety."

"NO!"

Severus' jaw dropped, years of control gone with the outburst. He could only stare at Asteria, completely surprised. He glanced at Albus, who was grinning. He wasn't sure that was the best reaction to have, but Albus always had been amused by the oddest things. He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

Moments later, all seven of them were yelling, their voices mingling so that it was difficult to tell what exactly any of them were saying. Wisely, he decided to let Albus handle this. He let them yell until they seemed to get it out of their systems. Only when they had quieted down, muttering angrily, but no longer yelling, did Albus speak.

"If you all are done, I would like to further explain one of your options."

Ginevra huffed and glared. "So, you want Severus to take us away from here, leaving you to risk your life, do you?"

Severus smirked. He had known that one of them would figure it out sooner or later- all of them were bright after all.

"Yes," Albus said simply.

"We felt options would be best, not wanting to give you orders which you would simply protest," Severus added.

"Where exactly would you take us that was safer than we are here?" Blaise was glaring at them and if looks could kill he and Albus would be dead on the floor.

"Death Eaters were spotted this morning just outside of Hogsmeade."

Albus' announcement stunned everyone.

Severus found himself shocked for the second time in under thirty minutes, his jaw dropping in utter and complete shock. He was also quite angry at being kept in the dark about that bit of news. "They WHAT?"

"I was informed of it moments before meeting you here, Severus. There was no time to explain." Albus stood and began pacing.

"You pace when you are nervous," Ginevra said, her voice low and scratchy from her earlier fit of anger. "Are you that concerned that you, Severus, and Hogwarts itself can no longer keep us safe?"

"I am indeed, as much as it pains me to admit it." Albus continued to pace. "I have sent word for the rest of the students to pack and be ready to leave tomorrow morning."

Ginevra got to her feet and walked slowly over to Albus, stopping him as she stepped in his path. "You have long been my mentor, one whom I looked to in the good times and the bad. I do not wish to leave you here to fight a battle while I run with my tail between my legs to safety."

"You must. All of you must. I do not plan on dying yet, I assure you." He looked at them sternly, even Severus. "I will be here upon your return. Please, go pack your belongings and allow Severus to take you to safety."

"Where will we go?" Asteria said, tucking her knitting into her bag, looking around the festively decorated room sadly.

"It is best you do not know the location until you arrive," Albus said, sighing heavily. "Please, go pack. It weighs heavily on me to have to tell you goodbye, but it is for the best."

Ginevra turned to look at her friends. Severus was praying that they would make the correct decision, letting out a breath a moment later when the other six nodded and got to their feet.

"We will go-" Draco started.

"Doesn't mean we like it," Blaise finished, stomping out of the room much like a tot who had been punished for something he hadn't done.

The room cleared quickly and Severus just shook his head. He had been preparing for this for days now. "That was easier than I thought it would be. My trunks are packed, ready for the elves to deliver them to the bìrlinn."

"I don't wish to see them go, but you know this is the only way."

He sighed heavily. "I don't like leaving you here, Albus. I simply do not trust anyone else at your back."

Albus laid a hand on his arm. "I simply do not trust anyone except you to keep them safe. I have left instructions should things go badly and I do not make it."

Severus sneered, knowing full well what those instructions entailed. There was no way he would let slip Albus' plans, even without the oath that Albus had asked him to take in order to keep his plans secret. "I think that lot would resurrect you simply to explain their displeasure at your audacity to die, loudly and with creative and colourful language."

"I am apparently all packed," Theodore said from the doorway, a bag over his shoulder and his gargoyle in his arms. "The elves are packing just about everything and with a speed which I have never seen before. I was told not to worry about the trunks, that they would handle it."

"Ahh! Good, I had hoped they would work quickly," Albus said attempting (and failing) to sound cheerful.

Severus just stood aside and waited for the rest to appear, not batting an eyelash when three elves appeared, taking the cushions, books, WWN, and decorations down and tucking them away even before the others returned.

He watched as the girls each hugged Albus, all four of them crying again. He would never admit it but he was feeling quite emotional as well. Albus had quite literally saved his sorry life and it just did not sit right that he would be leaving his mentor and friend to face this war while he relaxed on an uncharted, Unplottable island waiting for news. But, he was wise enough to not say a word.

"We's packed everything and it is all ready to go," an elf said, as it popped into the room. "It is all as you asked, sir."

Albus shook each of the boys' hands before turning and walking into the hallway. "The time has come, I will lead you to your transportation, but there I must leave you."

Albus tapped the wall, just to the left of the stairs leading down to the main hospital wing and the wall slid open. "This way, watch your step; the sconces will light as we move along."

Severus was at the back of the line, his thoughts muddled and quite pessimistic. He wondered just how bad it truly was outside the wards for Albus to be rushing them this way. It felt like hours that they walked, but Severus knew it wasn't more than twenty minutes before they stepped out in the receiving room under the castle where the boats brought the first years.

There were four of the boats waiting for them.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ginevra asked, standing between Draco and Blaise, gripping their hands.

"You will ride out, just until you reach the Black Lake. There a ship waits for you, one which has been a part of this school for many years. Much like the Durmstrang ship, it will allow you to safely travel to your destination without being in any danger. It also is in of itself Unplottable and therefore no one will be able to ascertain your destination. Upon your arrival, the ship will return here until such time it is safe for you to return. I _will_ miss you all and hope that you will be safe and happy while you are away."

Severus was not amused by the 'happy' comment, knowing that none of them were happy with this decision. But, he helped everyone into the boats with the gargoyles taking to the air to follow. By the time the boats had pushed away from the docks, Albus was gone.

It was a short ride to the Lake and he heard gasps of surprise when they spotted the bìrlinn. It was a medieval ship whose usage dated back to the Middle Ages in Scotland. Severus knew that if any of them didn't know all that there was to know about this particular ship, they would at the first chance. It looked rather like a Viking longship with one large square sail. This sail was bright white and had the Hogwarts crest in the centre. As they all climbed up the rope ladder, Severus turned and took one last look at the only true home he felt he had. Feeling the deep sadness rising, he climbed up, shooing the students off the deck.

After he closed them in for the trip, he felt the ship moving and the last clear sound he heard before the ship went under was a loud BOOM of the wards being attacked. He rather felt the muttered, "Oh well fuck all," from one of the boys was accurate and to the point.


	15. Stay With me

**A/N: **When I get a review such as the following, I am severely irritated. If you wish to have the balls to bash me as a writer, my fic, or a friend of mine… please do have the balls to do so whilst signed in. Anon bashing reviews just mean I can't ban you and that shows me that you don't have it in you to actually speak your mind in a manner that can be dealt with properly.

Here is the review and yes I kept it in the format in which I received it:

anon:having waited until a good portion of the story was written before reading, i have to say that this isnt a very good story. its more of a whining bashfest of the good guys and is made obvious by nival vixen, a known trio basher giving it an excellent review. there is a reason why harry is the hero and snape and draco are villains. basically this is a pointless story contrived to demonize the real heroes in favor of lionizing the ferret and snivellus

Okay. First off, you are NOT E.E. Cummings, please do learn proper grammar and punctuation. Secondly, if you are such a fan of the trio and loathe all Slytherins, then why bother reading a fic that is clearly listed as being Draco/Ginny/Blaise? Lastly, if you wish to insult a friend of mine… just don't. It irritates me and is clearly only meant to be hurtful to her. You are clearly childish and looking for confrontation. This is the only satisfaction you will get out of your nasty little excuse for a review.

**Mai: **Thank you for your lovely reviews. You deserve a shout out since you give your name when you anon review. You are a shining example of what to do if you have to/want to review anon. Thank you.

**Julie: **I guess this _does_ mean that when I get angry, you get a second chapter.

**Chapter 15 **

**Stay With me (Drawing Down the Moon by Tea Party)**

Gin settled in on the long bench between Draco and Blaise. She hadn't argued with Albus for the same reason none of them had; it was quite simply the fact that he would not have asked this of them had there been any other choice. That didn't mean that she wasn't feeling terribly guilty for leaving though. With a sigh, she laid her head on Blaise's shoulder and watched Severus closely. He looked just as unhappy to have been forced into this course of action and she wished there was something that she, or any of them, could say to ease his guilt. What could they say though? Nothing. There was simply nothing that would make this situation better, even if that noise had not been the wards being tested. She knew it had. Albus had discussed the castles defences- in very general terms- with her a while back, before all of this current mess had started. She knew that the wards would strengthen upon attack and continue to do so until either the attack stopped or they were severely overpowered.

Severus' low voice broke the silence after a while. "Would you like to know, generally speaking, where we are going?"

"Sure," Theo said sullenly, having settled Pansy, Daphne, and Asteria on another bench and had been pacing ever since. "Not that it will make us worry less. Do you have a way of finding out if all is well once we reach our destination?"

Severus nodded. "There is a portrait for communication. We will be going to one of eight locations that the Founders set up in case of war. You all know that Hogwarts was founded due to the increased Muggle presence in Britain. What is not widely known is that locations, connected to Hogwarts via secure forms of travel such as this ship were also established. The Founders knew that the time was approaching when witches and wizards would no longer enjoy the safety and freedom that were common at the time."

"So they had plans in place in case Charlemagne decided to try his luck?" Gin asked, finding her interest piqued.

"Yes, with the spread of anti-magical sentiments they felt that contingency plans were necessary. By creating safe havens, of which the Ministry knows nothing in case you were wondering, they knew they would be able to save the children, the future of our world. The havens are accessible in times of war. Three are reached as we did, by ship, three via the Room of Requirement and two by portkey locations built into the castle itself. I have no doubt that what Albus wasn't telling us was that the other students who wished to go into hiding were being sent off even as he spoke with us."

"So the Death Eaters will simply find an empty castle?" Pansy asked, her brow furrowed. "What good will that do? They can still destroy it."

"They may or may not find an empty castle. A staff member will be sent with each group and the rest will stay behind to defend Hogwarts."

"But, why eight? There are only four houses." Daphne asked, looking as if she was beginning to relax.

Severus smiled, albeit half-heartedly. "In previous times, the families of the students would be given the option to go into hiding as well. The multiple locations gave plenty of room for all seeking safe haven. One of the locations however was for the Founders families and the families of the staff."

"Which would be where we are going then?" Blaise interjected.

"Yes, yes it is. It is the smallest of the locations and is quite frankly the safest of all. It is a lovely location, one which Albus is hoping will assist in relaxing all of us."

"Somehow I think relaxing isn't on anyone's top five things to do list," Pansy said with a little huff.

"Where is it exactly?"

"I honestly don't know, Ginevra. I can tell you that we will be in the Hebrides." He paused and frowned. "At least I think so. It is an island with a keep and house elves from Hogwarts have been sent."

The ship shifted and then came to a halt, the door opening almost immediately revealing a house elf. "Welcome! Welcome! Please follow me."

Shaking his head, Severus motioned for them to go ahead. Gin couldn't wait to see where they were and what their temporary home would look like. She was first up the stairs and onto the deck. What she saw on the dock had her stopping in her tracks and simply gaping. "Is that?"

Draco's shocked voice came from right behind her. "Mother?"

"Merlin's beard," Blaise muttered, leaning over her shoulder to get a better look. "It_ is_ Narcissa!"

Gin snickered as the rest pushed and prodded them out of the way so that they could see. She nearly laughed aloud at Severus' shocked expression. "Well, we should go down and meet her then, yes?"

Draco's hand tightened over hers, but he led her and Blaise down the little ramp and onto the dock. She smiled tentatively at the blonde woman, noting that Narcissa looked nearly as nervous as she felt. She took a moment to look around, waiting for Draco to do something- anything. Up on the hill was a lovely keep, looking as if it would fit right at home on the actual Hogwarts grounds though it was much, much smaller. It looked to her like simple mott and bailey style of building. Having defences, even just high ground and a wall really helped her relax. She turned back to Draco and Narcissa at the quiet, "I have missed you," from Narcissa.

Draco squeezed her hand before dropping it to step forward and hug his mother tightly. It was wonderful to see that at least one of his parents loved Draco very much. She felt Blaise's arm wrap around her waist as she bit back tears. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have that sort of thing.

Much to her shock, a few moments later, Narcissa hugged each of them and welcomed them softly, before shooing them up the path and into the keep. Tucked between Draco and Blaise again, Gin was actually grinning. Daphne and Pansy were with Narcissa, chatting quietly, Severus was looking happy, and Theo and Asteria had their heads together talking about something or other. All in all, it felt- at least for her- that a weight had lifted, that maybe this would be a good thing, a good place for them.

-dbgdbgbgdbgd-

Narcissa hoped that her nerves weren't apparent they walked up to the keep. It had been a complete surprise when Albus Dumbledore had shown up on her doorstep with Severus. Even more shocking was their offer to spirit her away to safety. Of course she had ordered the elves to pack and secured the Manor that very evening. Despite what many thought, she was not some dim-witted female that followed her husband's every command. Draco was her sole concern. His happiness, safety, and well-being were first and foremost for her and had been since the moment she had learnt that she was pregnant.

Her smile firmly in place, she tried to keep up with what the girls were saying despite her wandering thoughts. Dumbledore had cautioned her that Draco and Blaise were very close and very protective of Ginevra Weasley...or no it was Ginevra Snape now. Oh, she had a good laugh over that one after they had settled her in and returned to Hogwarts. Ginevra was a promising young witch, something that had not escaped her notice despite what rumour said about her feelings towards the Weasleys. It was just as she had noticed what enterprising young men the twins were. Lucius, the Lucius of the last few years, was not the Lucius she had married and there was nothing left in him of the man she had once loved.

Opening the main doors, she stepped inside and waited to see what they all thought of their new home. It was decorated much like Hogwarts with tapestries lining the entrance hall and down the corridor. To the left was a large staircase leading up to the bedrooms which were on the second and third floors. The main floor held the library, study, dining room, and at her count five small sitting rooms. She nearly laughed as the gargoyles raced off immediately, to either simply explore or do whatever it was they did when not protecting their charges.

"Well?" she asked, hesitating to break the silence, but not sure what else to do. She was not Mistress here and therefore she was most certainly out of her milieu.

"It is so pretty," Asteria whispered. "Like Hogwarts only smaller."

"I can't wait to explore!" was Blaise's opinion.

She nearly laughed when Pansy elbowed Theodore in the ribs causing him to jump and lose the faraway expression. He tried to scowl as he said, "Oi! What was that for?"

"You with us now?" Pansy teased.

"I was merely thinking of all the places I will be able to sketch in," he said with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "No need to wound me, Pans."

"I take it the potions lab is in the dungeon?" Severus asked, looking as if he was desperately trying to hide his interest in exploring.

She laughed. "Yes, there is a fully stocked potions lab in the basement and the elves have set up the north tower as classrooms so that there will be no interruption in classwork."

"I don't suppose I can skip the History of Magic lessons now?" Daphne asked her eyes wide and almost pleading.

Narcissa patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry, dearest, but no. On a brighter note, I love the subject so I am certain we can find a way to make it...entertaining for you."

"Oh Merlin," Draco muttered, chuckling lightly. "Just what are you planning, Mother?"

She smirked. "You shall find out in due time, Draco. Now," she said addressing everyone. "Do you wish to go up and pick out your rooms or would you like a snack first."

"Rooms!" they exclaimed, rushing towards the stairs, neatly manoeuvring around her and Severus.

When they were gone, Severus turned to her and snickered. "Did Albus warn you or do I need to?"

She lifted a brow. "About what? The gargoyles? As you can see they were no surprise." She tapped her chin as if lost in thought. "Or perhaps you mean that my son, Blaise, and Ginevra share a room?" At his nod, she shook her head. "No need to warn me. Albus and I had a long talk just two days past about the entire situation."

With a true, deep feeling of concern, she laid her hand on his arm. "We shall make them as happy as we possibly can, Sev. I am determined that they use this time to heal as much as they can."

Before he could reply a loud, "Oh good Gods, wait until you see the bathroom! It is almost as big as the Prefects bath!" filtered down the stairs.

Narcissa couldn't help it, she simply laughed until she had tears running down her face. Pansy, it seemed, never changed. When the other girls joined in, she felt the fear that she had held, the fear that they were too damaged to truly heal begin to fade. It would be a long process for sure, but it seemed that they were already well on their way.


	16. So Far Away

**A/N: **I am SO sorry to be late with updating. Finals week was insane, but it is done now.

**Uncovering Deceptions Chapter 16 **

**So Far Away (So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold)**

Draco was wary of this entire situation, though he could admit that seeing his mother here alleviated one of his worries. He could tell by the set of Ginevra's shoulders and the look in Blaise's eyes that neither of them was any happier or less wary about this situation than he was. He glanced down the corridor and heard Pansy's loud exclamation about the bathroom and shook his head. "What do you say to finding a room we like and just closing everyone out for a bit?"

Ginevra just laid her head on his shoulder, her hand tucked into the crook of his arm. He didn't miss that she was also gripping Blaise's hand as if she feared that they would disappear. He caught Blaise's eye and nodded when Blaise mouthed 'lead the way'.

They walked slowly down the corridor, glancing in each bedroom suite as they passed; dismissing each one. It wasn't until they had walked nearly to the end, which circled around and meant that they were nearly back at the stairs leading back downstairs, before they found a room that had Ginevra tugging them inside. It was done entirely in a deep purple that it was almost black with tapestries depicting scenes that Draco recognized from old tales. There were large glass doors that led to a small balcony overlooking the courtyard. Glancing at the far wall of the corridor, he noted what he had missed before; that the only natural light there was through the small arrow slits. Shaking his head at his obvious oversight, he turned back to see Blaise sprawled on the enormous bed which was even more elaborate than his own back at Malfoy Manor. Even the woodwork was nearly black, he realised with a wry smile, flicking the deep purple curtains of the bed with his finger idly after closing the door and crossing the room to them. "So, this is it then?"

Ginevra had moved over to the glass doors and though she hadn't opened them, she looked as if she wanted to step out and peer down into the courtyard. He had to admit that he was curious as well. However, he was more concerned with how tense they still were.

"I like it here," Ginevra said, laying her hand on the glass. "I miss the home we made for ourselves and I miss Albus." She sighed heavily, turning back to them looking wary and weary. "Part of me wants to rush down and demand news and yet, I don't think I could handle any more change."

He and Blaise were at her side in seconds, holding her and each other. Draco pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and then one on Blaise's cheek not knowing what to do or say. He wanted them to have a normal life, well as normal a life as was possible, and yet at every turn something just had to bloody well go wrong didn't it? With a sigh, he manoeuvred them over to the bed; kicking off his shoes and climbing in. "Come on, you two, let's just curl up and ignore everyone for a bit."

He didn't realise until she curled up between him and Blaise that Ginevra was crying silently. "Oh, Gin, don't cry-"

"Please, tell us what we can do," Blaise finished for him, pulling the duvet up over all three of them with a lazy wave of his wand.

"Make it stop," she whispered, crying even harder.

Feeling helpless, he looked to Blaise for help. Blaise looked as perplexed as he did. So they curled around her even more, Blaise running his hand through her hair while Draco simply whispered, "If we could, love, we would. Rest now, we will be right here when you wake."

"Shh, darling, shh, we will always be here for you," Blaise added, looking to be close to tears himself.

That was enough for Draco to lean over and kiss him softly before doing the same to Ginevra and then settling back, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

-dbgdbg-

"Well, I think we found them," Pansy said dryly, as they spotted three gargoyles curled up in front of a closed bedroom door. She, Daphne, and Asteria had explored most of the corridor, picking their bedrooms and dragging Theo out of the one he had claimed in order to find Draco, Ginevra, and Blaise.

Theo sighed, leaning against the wall with frown marring his handsome face. "I say we just go down and tell Narcissa and Severus to leave them alone until they decide to join us."

Pansy stomped her foot. "I don't like knowing that the closed door means that one or all of them are upset. We should check on them, just in case."

She was surprised when Asteria laid a hand on her arm. "Pansy, we all know that whatever it is that they have means they pull into themselves at times of stress. I mean, we don't _know_as this hasn't happened before, but after seeing them when that stupid article was in the paper, I think we all knew this was how it would be."

"I think," Daphne said slowly, as if mulling over her words carefully, "that we were damn lucky to have been allowed within ten metres of Ginevra in the first place. I refuse to risk our friendships, our _family_bond with them, just to confirm what we all have already figured out."

Theo walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We should go down now, Pans. They will surface when they are good and ready. It will take all four of us and Severus to keep Narcissa from breaking the door down."

Asteria snickered, shooting a worried glace at the door as they passed, but clearly determined to put on a 'happy face'. "Come on, you three, I want to see if Severus and Narcissa make any more googly eyes at one another when they think we won't notice."

Pansy's jaw dropped. Those sorts of thoughts were of the sort that she just didn't need to know about- _ever_. "Asteria!"

Theo just laughed. "We are such a bad influence on her."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Asteria quipped, nearly skipping down the stairs.

Seeing the quiet girl coming out of her shell in such a vibrant way made Pansy happy. So, she decided to not put up a fight as Theo led her down. Their other friends would come out sooner or later; it just made her feel like a bad friend to leave them when they were so clearly hurting. Pasting a smile on her face, they stepped into the great hall.

-dbgbgdgbd-

Severus sighed when he saw just who wasn't with the group. His first instinct was to go and check on them. He just knew well enough that it would only get him hexed or worse, so he sat back and remained silent.

"Have you settled in?" Narcissa asked from her spot at the head of the table.

"I took the brown room," Theodore said, holding the chair out for Pansy and pushing it in when she sat down. He turned and did the same for Daphne and Asteria before taking a seat himself.

"I took the green one," Asteria offered. "It was too lovely to pass up."

"Where are Draco, Blaise, and Ginevra?" Narcissa's worry was clear in her tone and the tightness around her mouth.

Sighing, Severus decided now was as good a time as any to face her wrath. He knew it would happen sooner or later as she was quite temperamental, but he had hoped to make it more than a couple of hours after arrival. "They do this, Cissa. There is no use in checking on them either."

Theodore's derisive snort had him glaring. "You keep quiet, Theodore."

Narcissa pushed away from the table and Severus hoped he could retain some sense of decorum when she hexed him, it just wouldn't do for any of the young people to see him in a weakened state. He didn't think his pride would ever recover. "Sit down, Cissa. They will hex you if you intrude."

Much to his surprise, she dropped back into the chair, her eyes wide. "Whatever do you mean by that, Sev?"

"What he means is that none of them will hesitate to hex anyone, even you. No disrespect meant," Daphne said in a flat, emotionless tone.

"We are all broken," Asteria added, looking at her plate. "Very, very broken."

"I was, of course, informed that they were close..." Narcissa replied softly. "That all of you were in need of time and space to heal from the trials that you have been forced to endure..."

He wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be to see Pansy push back her chair and rise, moving around to Narcissa. She crouched down next to Narcissa's chair, tears sliding down her face. Every instinct he had was telling him to sooth in some way, he was just at a loss as to what he was supposed to do. For far too long he had closed himself off, the 'mean Death Eater' persona a necessity to do what he had done. Severus was simply unprepared for this situation.

"She was hurt, in so many ways," Pansy whispered, her hand covering Narcissa's. "Ways that make Ella or my parents...even Lucius of the past few years look like..."

"Fluffy, happy bunnies," Daphne supplied, ducking her head and Severus feared that she too was crying.

"We would gleefully kill her former mother if given the chance," Theodore added, the look on his face was one that Severus never, ever thought he would see. It was one of pure hatred and malice.

It was clearly time to step in, hexes or no hexes. Hexes were much better than tears to his way of thinking. "Cissa, nothing more needs said other than suffice to say Molly Weasley has done ten lifetimes worth of damage to Ginevra. Change is never a good thing and today was filled with change."

Asteria got to her feet and knelt on the other side of Narcissa's chair, taking Narcissa's hand. "We had a safe place, a _real_haven with family at Hogwarts. We were just starting to feel as if our lives were turning into something good when we were brought here. Please, don't cry for any of us. We are all determined to make lives for ourselves that will show everyone exactly where they can stick their plans for us, their thoughts that we are worthless or unwanted. We know we are wanted now, that we have a true family, and that we will survive this if only to prove those bastards wrong."

Severus blinked. That young woman was going to be a force to be reckoned with once she hit her stride. Clearing his throat, he waited until everyone was paying attention before he spoke. When he did, it was in his 'do not contradict me or else' tone. "We will dry our tears, sit down, and have a pleasant meal. We will not, and that does include requesting an elf to do it for us, check on Draco, Blaise, and Ginevra. I do not like seeing them like this any more than you do."

He didn't allow them to see his relief when they did as asked instead of hexing him, which was what he had truly expected. The meal was not as pleasant as he would have wished, but considering the circumstances it went well enough. Once the food was cleared away, the young people left quickly, no doubt to gather upstairs and worry over their friends.

"Severus Snape," Narcissa nearly growled, slamming the doors to give them privacy with a wave of her wand. "Why wasn't I told of the extent of their conditions?"

"They are, as Asteria so eloquently put it, broken, Cissa. There was no need to cause you more worry when you were here and they were there. You cannot look at it as if there is something wrong with them, something that needs fixing. Gods know, if I could find a way to help them I would. Do you not think I have tried everything in my power to help them heal?" Running a hand through his hair, Severus felt like screaming out in frustration. "We simply have to be here and support them. Nothing else will work. They will talk when they are ready and not a moment before."

"But-"

"No, Cissa, as much as it pains me to be so harsh. Albus and I discussed this over and over again, until we were hoarse from it. Even Poppy Pomfrey and the numerous other healers that Albus contacted said the same. We simply must give them the time and space to heal. All of them need us. It will need to be up to them to come to us."

She simply covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

He crossed the room and pulled her into his arms, no knowing what else to do to comfort her. He whispered, "We will help them, Cissa. Don't lose hope."


	17. To Feel Again

**Uncovering Deceptions chapter 17 **

**To Feel again (To feel again (stay) by Blue October)**

Blaise opened his eyes slowly, careful not to move and disturb Draco and Ginevra. Deep down he hurt for her, for them. If he had it in his power, he would take away their pain. For so long his sole concern had been Draco. Gods, how he'd wanted to kill Lucius and be done with it- but he had always known that he couldn't, that being locked away in a cell in Azkaban was not conducive. He loved Draco far too much to willingly be away from him for any real length of time. Somewhere along the line, Ginevra had slipped under his- their- defences. He couldn't pinpoint it and he didn't care to either...it simply _was_. Now, if someone had bothered to ask, Blaise would tell them that he couldn't give a flying fuck about anyone but Draco and Ginevra. Sure, the others were family now and family was to be loved and protected with everything you had; but it wasn't the same as how he felt for these two. No, he would give his life to keep them alive and happy.

He glanced over at the doors and saw that it was early morning. Somehow they had managed to sleep through the night without nightmares which was a miracle in of itself considering yesterday's events. He knew that they would wake soon and be as hungry as he was. Hating to leave them, he carefully scooted out of the bed, tucking the blankets around them before slipping out the door and into the corridor. A house elf appeared moments later.

"I need food for three delivered to our room please," he said, yawning, trying to keep his voice low as not to disturb anyone. "Coffee, lots of coffee."

The elf nodded and disappeared. Blaise looked around and listened closely, but didn't hear anyone up and around yet. As he re-opened the bedroom door, the gargoyles rushed in as if they feared he would be closing them out again. Shaking his head, he pondered climbing back into bed or sitting by the fire.

"Blaise?" Draco's low voice came from the bed.

He walked over, sitting carefully at Draco's side, still not sure if Ginevra was still sleeping or not. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"We're both awake," Ginevra mumbled, rolling over and laying her head on Draco's shoulder. "No sorries either."

"All right," he said with a wry smile. "I won't apologize. I will preen a bit at the fact that food should be arriving at any moment though. I am _starving_."

"Coffee?" Draco and Ginevra chorused their tones hopeful.

"Of course, wouldn't want to be hexed first thing in the morning, now would I," he teased. "I am off to shower, leave some food for me."

He ignored their snickers and tried one of the two doors that were on the far wall, thankful when he was right on the first go and that their clothing had all been hung in a large cupboard. Grabbing some clothes, he grinned at them before hurrying out and down towards the bathroom. Noting what doors were closed as he passed, he hoped he didn't wake anyone as all but Asteria were cranky and hex-prone in the morning. After quickly bathing, he tiptoed back to their room, happy to see both Draco and Ginevra sitting up in bed with trays of food in front of them. "Miss me?" he teased, joining them and taking the cup of coffee that Ginevra offered.

Ginevra grinned and kissed the corner of his mouth before turning and repeating the gesture with Draco. "Of course we did."

Draco snickered, leaning over her to kiss him full on the mouth. "Did you expect any less?"

Snorting at their antics, happy that they were feeling good enough to be playful, he snagged a scone. "So, what are our plans for the day?"

Ginevra looked grateful for the return to their routine, as it had become habit to discuss their day over breakfast at Hogwarts. He saw no reason to change the routine despite the change of location. Normal was good. Normal kept them sane.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here," Draco said, sipping his coffee. "I think I will go shower and then we can go down and face the rest. I'm sure they are concerned."

Blaise laughed when Ginevra crawled over him and made for the closet, a cup of coffee in her hand the entire time. "Nope," she quipped, "I get a shower next. You two..." she glanced over her shoulder as she made for the door, "Well, I was going to say behave, but there is no fun in that, is there? I'll be back in a few minutes."

Draco snickered and then laughed aloud after the door closed behind her. "I adore that woman."

"And me?" Blaise said, trying not to smirk.

"Of course, you prat," Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

Blaise simply crawled into Draco's lap, grinning outright. "Good. Our thoughts, as usual, are exactly alike. So, you kissed us both last night..."

"Well, I've been behaving for _weeks_. I was hoping she wouldn't run screaming."

Blaise's brows rose. How interesting that bit of news was. He and Draco had been close for what seemed like forever but they had never quite taken that step that would put them firmly in a 'more than friends' category. He had always been too afraid of losing what they had - though he knew that was likely the stupidest fear ever. Neither of them had been brave enough to change the status quo. At least, not until now. "You've wanted to kiss me for weeks?"

Draco nodded, looking more nervous than Blaise had ever seen him. Why he was nearly blushing! "I was hoping neither of you would slap me and run far, far away."

Blaise grinned, shifting in Draco's lap so he could look him in the eyes. "I felt the same, too scared to say anything. It was almost as if we were-"

"Waiting for her," Draco finished the thought. "Almost as if we needed her with us to take this step."

"Exactly."

"Really?"

They both turned to see Ginevra standing in the doorway looking the picture of shock. Draco gripped his hand, the worry about her reaction was just one of those things that they both felt but didn't need to discuss. Had she reconsidered? Would she walk away from them now that she knew? Both of them watched her closely as she closed the door with a quiet 'click' before walking to them slowly, her curly hair hanging loosely to the middle of her back and still damp from her shower. If they were the sort to fidget, Blaise knew they would have been. As it was, they could only watch silently as she crawled into the bed and tucked herself under the blankets next to them.

"Gin?" Draco finally asked his voice low and worried.

She tipped her head and studied them. "I thought you two were already together. That you had been together for ages. I wasn't sure how to bring it up without..." she trailed off blushing brightly, "Well, without having to hear that you two were together and..."

Blaise thought he might know what was worrying her. Carefully, cautiously, he laid a hand on her cheek. "Did you think we would tell you that we were together and didn't want you with us?"

She nodded, suddenly finding everything in the room fascinating - unable to look at either of them. He turned her face gently back and softly kissed her, Draco leaning over his shoulder to do the same a moment later.

"It would sound trite or silly in any other circumstances-"

"But, you complete us," Draco finished.

Her quick grin lifted a weight he hadn't known was there. She had accepted them, wholly and without reservation. There had been no running away or looks of disgust (not that he had expected them but he, like most Slytherins, always expected the worst just in case).

"You two complete me," she replied softly. "I would never in my wildest dreams have expected this, to have the two of you in any way but that of friends bonding in extreme circumstances. But, I will admit that had it not turned out this way, I think it would have broken me in a way nothing has before. I couldn't bear to be without you...all alone again."

Blaise slid off Draco's lap, lifting her and tucking her between them so that they could both hold her. To even hear her talking that way hurt deeply. Nothing of the kind would ever happen to Ginevra, not while he and Draco lived.

"We will never willingly leave you," Draco murmured.

"We meant it when we said we would always be here for you."

"As I will be for you," she whispered fiercely. "No matter what life throws at us, we can do this."

At this moment, Blaise felt that they could do anything and succeed. It was a good feeling, one he would hold on to with everything he had. Gods, he would maim, kill, bribe, cheat, steal, or anything else he had to in order to keep Draco and Ginevra this happy. They, all three of them, deserved this happiness.

He wasn't sure how long they simply held one another, but Draco soon sighed. "I need to go shower."

Ginevra nodded, holding up her nearly dry hair. "I need to find my hair brush before these tangles become permanent."

Blaise grinned, climbing off the bed and walking over to the dressing table. "I'll brush it for you," he offered, holding up her brush and playfully swatting Draco with it has he passed on the way to the closet.

She was in the process of moving the trays to the small table by the fire where the gargoyles were gathered. "As if I would say no to pampering, Blaise. Come over here and sit by the fire with me."

He didn't need to be told twice. Things had changed, but not really, they still had the same relationship that they had the previous day; it was just that they were acknowledging it now. Blaise was not about to cause any undue stress, knowing that they were dealing with enough big changes as it was. Filling their mugs, he handed her one and a plate of food before setting behind her. His mug and Draco's were left on the table. He slowly began brushing her hair, watching with amusement as she handfed the gargoyles.

"It's nice," she said, sighing happily. "Having moments like this."

Blaise grinned, pausing to sip his coffee. "Having your hair brushed?"

"I have happy memories of Bill and Charlie brushing my hair when I was tiny."

He waited, still brushing her hair, knowing that happy memories were few and far between for all of them, though he suspected she had more than either himself or Draco. He wanted to hear them though. "They were a lot older than you. I bet you were their favourite."

She nodded. "When I was tiny they would come in and tell me stories at bedtime. Faerie tales, Beetle the Bard's tales, and the like. One would tuck me in his lap wrapped up in blankets and the other would brush my hair. They took turns."

Draco joined them a moment later. "Well, I'm not certain I remember any Faerie tales, but we can give it a go if you'd like."

Blaise just laughed. "Or knowing us, we would make them up as we go along."

"Ohh, you should! I bet you can come up with some good ones." She turned her head enough to see them both, a look of mischief in her eyes. "So long as there is a ginger princess."

Draco chuckled, taking the brush from him. "Blaise should go first. He is much better than I am at making things up."

"I think I should protest," Blaise retorted playfully, idly plaiting tiny little braids into the part of her hair he had just brushed. "But, I would much rather not have the inevitable wrestling match with you. Not right this moment anyway. I'm far too comfortable right here."

"Well then, get on with the stories!" Ginevra said with a snicker. "I'm sure someone will come knocking soon and I want to make the most of the time we have alone."

Agreeing with her, Blaise pursed his lips trying to think of a good start to a story. It was, to his way of thinking, the perfect way to spend the morning.

-dbggbdbgd-

Daphne was up early, showering and making her way down to the great hall. When she walked past Draco, Blaise, and Ginevra's room she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Only pondering over it for a moment, she tiptoed over and peeked in. What she saw brought a grin to her face. The three of them were talking and, thank the gods, laughing. She stood there a few moments, just absorbing the happy feeling that seemed to roll off of them before she quietly continued on downstairs. It wouldn't do to disturb them.

She was halfway through her tea and scones when Theo joined her. "Morning, Theo!"

He had never been a morning person and she couldn't help but laugh at his wild hair, pyjamas and robe, and the near snarling sound he made in reply. She poured him a cup of tea and handed it over as he sat down. "Have some tea and you will feel human again."

"I doubt that," Pansy said mockingly, joining them and pouring herself a cup of tea. "No one in their right mind should be up this early. So why am I awake?"

"It is a beautiful day," was Asteria's reasoning, stepping into the room and taking off a dark blue cloak before she sat down with them. "I didn't go far before anyone thinks to be cross with me. I just had to see this place in the morning light."

That seemed to perk Theo up a bit. "I would have gone with you."

Asteria just shook her head. "There was no need to wake you. Though, I know I wasn't the first up."

"I just checked on them as I passed their room," Daphne said, still smiling. "They sounded quite happy. Who knows, we might even see them today."

"See whom?" Narcissa asked, gliding in the room, dressed and ready for the day. "Good morning."

"Good morning," they chorused.

"Draco, Blaise, and Ginevra were up and around when I passed their room," Daphne explained. "I didn't disturb them, but I heard their laughter so I peeked in."

Narcissa looked relieved. Pouring herself tea and taking a plate of food from the elf, she settled in at the head of the table. "Good, I was concerned."

Daphne just shook her head. "If I have learnt anything in the past weeks it is that worrying over something that you can't change is futile and just leads to headaches."

"They help each other more than anyone else could." Pansy tossed her plait over her shoulder, taking a second muffin. "It takes some getting used to, the just sitting back, but it is better than being hexed."

Theo just snickered. "So, in the interest of not being hexed, why don't we change the subject?"

Narcissa smiled softly. "Why don't we indeed. What do you all have planned for the day? I can show you around the keep or you can explore the island. I assure you it is perfectly safe to do so."

"I want to explore," Asteria said, looking out the windows at the grounds and beach. "I was kept inside most of my life and now that I have been given the okay to go out I am finding that nothing else sounds as fun."

"Can I tag along?" Theo asked warily. "Not to keep an eye on you or anything, but I want to find a good spot to sketch."

Daphne couldn't keep from laughing at the look Asteria gave him. It was nice to see her baby sister asserting herself. It was also very amusing to see Theo squirming, literally.

"You had best not be coddling me, Theodore," Asteria muttered angrily. "I think I would actually hex you if you were."

Pansy apparently found it hilarious, laughing loudly, much to Daphne and Narcissa's amusement.

Daphne too was laughing. It felt so good to be happy and relaxed for once. All she managed to say was, "If you do, we want to watch!"


	18. Break Me Down

**Uncovering Deceptions**

**Chapter 18**

**Break me down (five finger death punch- far from home)**

It wasn't until dinner that Severus joined them in the great hall. He had been conversing with Albus all day long. The news was actually better than he had ever expected. Attempting to look unconcerned, he sat at the foot of the table not the least bit surprised when it only took moments for everyone to focus their attention on him. "It is not as bad as we feared," he began, grateful to see them relax a bit. "The wards held and all but thirty students took up Albus' offer of safe haven."

"Who stayed? Are they working for _him_?" Draco asked.

"That I do not know, all that Albus informed me of was that some had chosen to stay and defend the castle and that only five decided to take portkeys home. The Death Eaters stopped their attack early this afternoon."

"Not for long." Pansy didn't look pleased. "I mean, we know they will keep coming back until they can overpower the wards."

"Severus," Narcissa interjected softly. "I- we- thank you for the news. Is there news of the rest of the world that you can tell us?"

He shook his head. There was no way he would tell them just how badly things were going. Hogsmeade had been all but burnt to the ground and the Ministry was in shambles- most of the upper level staff having been assassinated in the past forty-eight hours. Their only hope, no matter how much it irritated him to admit it, was Potter and his two little sidekicks. Of them, Albus had no news. Well, at least no news that he had passed on other than assurances that he had faith in their abilities to find what they were looking for. Just before his arrival in the great hall, he had instructed the elves to remove all WWN radios as it too had been attacked. There was no need to worry them any more than they already were though, not when they actually looked happy for once.

"You know something," Ginevra accused, glaring at him. "We deserve to know."

It pained him to do so, but Severus simply shrugged. "It is war-time, Ginevra. It is bad, but that is something you lot already knew. Albus passed on instructions that you are to continue classwork and not worry yourselves over what cannot be changed."

"Oh nice, Severus," Theodore muttered angrily. "Don't worry? Are you mad? Of course we worry!" 

"Calm down," Narcissa instructed, setting her wand next to her plate. "Working yourselves up will not help the situation. I am certain that when there is news to be shared that Severus will share it. Won't you, Severus."

He sat back with a wince. It may have sounded like a question but he knew well enough that it very much was not. Narcissa was not one to anger without risk of life and limb. "I will share with you any pertinent information."

"I still think it sounds like a loophole," Daphne said, spearing him with a look almost as potent as Narcissa and Ginevra's were. "What is 'pertinent' to you may not be to us."

He nearly winced, knowing that a lesser man would be spilling all the information under the force of their combined wraths. By the gods, Veritaserum would be less potent than this. But, it was for the best that they not worry over things already done. "Loophole or not, I still take direction from Albus and he doesn't want you lot worrying over things you cannot change. You are to study, heal, and simply be happy."

"What happens when we finally get back to the real world only to find it nothing but rubble?" Ginevra asked angrily, glaring at him even more than before.

"Will knowing details of the war change the outcome?"

"No," Blaise admitted reluctantly. "But, not knowing is much worse than knowing and preparing for what we will face."

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose and bit back a sigh. He had known they would be stubborn over this, however the extent of said stubbornness was difficult for him to deal with. Did they not see that he and Albus were trying to do what was best? Had Albus thought that they would just roll over and accept the limited information? What the hell was he going to do? Part of him wanted to shield them as much as humanly possible however another part of him realised that they had already lived through so much that coddling them was wrong. He looked to Narcissa for help, but she was making it clear that she agreed with the young adults whom were all now glaring at him.

"Fine!" he snapped. "Albus will have my head for this, you realise."

"I am sure he feels he is doing what is best," Asteria said softly, her tone the opposite of her fierce glare. "But, he is _wrong_."

"Just tell us," Draco interjected, running a hand over Ginevra's hair idly.

His brows rose, noting the shift in their interactions. _When did that happen?_ he wondered. "What do you want to know? I still reserve the right to not tell you things that I feel will upset any of you greatly."

"Oh give over, Sev," Narcissa demanded. "We might all take turns hexing you if you keep dragging this out. How bad is it?"

"Hogsmeade is all but destroyed." He paused, waiting for that to sink in before continuing, "The Ministry will fall soon. Most of the upper level employees have been assassinated or simply disappeared. The WWN is down as they were also attacked and the building burnt to the ground." He glared right back at them, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now do you understand why Albus wanted to keep you in the dark about this?"

"We need a map," Blaise said, snapping his fingers for an elf. "Map of Wizarding Britain and one of the entire Wizarding World, wall size," he all but demanded when the elf appeared.

"What in Merlin's name do you need a map for?"

He hated to see Narcissa so upset and now a bit confused. The two of them had already survived one war and he knew that both had hoped that these young people would never have to live through another. But, the time was past to save them from that fate. Now, well now they would just have to deal with the situation at hand as best they could.

"We can keep track," Ginevra explained. "We may be unwilling to fight, but that doesn't mean we can't use what we know to try and help puzzle out how to end this bloody war before our entire world is in ruin."

"How do you think you can help?" Narcissa sounded utterly perplexed. "None of you have graduated Hogwarts yet."

"Well, we may not be as utterly brilliant as those three," Pansy drawled dryly, pointing to Ginevra, Blaise, and Draco, "but I know that I will feel better being able to contribute in any way."

He nearly laughed at Narcissa's wide eyes as she sat back clearly speechless. "I think this is a good plan. So long as none of you fall behind in your classwork. The moment you do, I stop this little experiment. Do we understand one another?"

At their chorus of 'yes, Severus' he nodded and resumed eating. He had to focus on something other than Narcissa's gobsmacked expression or he would end up laughing aloud. He had managed to make it through the conversation without one single hex flying his way and keeping up that trend was first on his agenda. Of course, Albus would likely have kneazles when he was informed of the plan...

-dbgbgdgbd-

After dinner, armed with the maps the house elves had provided, all seven of them had retreated to one of the sitting rooms. It was the first room they had found with enough empty wall space for both maps. Ginevra wasn't certain that they could actually help Albus, but attempting to would help make her feel as if they were doing something- helping in some way.

Once Draco and Blaise had hung the maps- that sticking charm for the Yule decorations proving to have its uses- she sat on the table. "All right. Here is the deal; war is a gigantic game of chess really. We may not contribute much, but even a little bit may be what is needed."

"Albus is relying on the Trio of Idiots to win this war," Blaise said, leaning against the table.

"We don't think that is enough," Draco finished, dropping into a large, comfortable chair he had pulled up next to the table.

"Albus is a brilliant man, no denying it-"

"But, this is the third war he has had to deal with," Blaise finished for her.

"What can we do?" Asteria asked, parchment, quill and ink pot set out as if she was prepared to take notes.

"Well, we have insight as to how Death Eaters minds work," Theo said with a shrug. "Will that help?"

Ginevra nodded. "It will indeed. Sun Tsu says 'The opportunity to secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself.' By figuring out what they are doing, perhaps we can find some sort of pattern. There has to be a pattern."

"Won't there be others doing the same thing?" Pansy asked, holding her hands up, "I am most definitely not saying that we shouldn't, but if others are doing the same what good will it do for us to as well?"

"No one else was raised by Death Eaters and trained to be Death Eaters," Draco pointed out, turning to study the map. "We will have to get hard data from Severus about when and where-"

"As well as who was attacked," Blaise added. "Besides that, how many on either side have read the vast amount of books we have?"

"I don't know how much help I will be, but I'm in," Daphne said. "Now, where do we start?"

-dbgbgd-

Severus excused himself and hurried to the study. What no one, not even Narcissa knew, was that he had a two way mirror to communicate with Albus. He had agreed that leading them all to believe that he merely communicated via portrait was the safest course of action for all involved.

After closing and warding the door, not putting it past them to try and listen in, he sank into the chair and contacted Albus. "Sorry to bother you so soon," he said in lieu of a greeting.

"What has happened, Severus?"

"They convinced me to tell them everything," he replied, known he sounded defeated and loathing the show of weakness.

Much to his surprise, Albus was far from angry. What he did do was laugh. Blinking in shock, the pieces fell into place and he glared. "You have got to be joking! You knew they would do this and I would tell them, didn't you?"

Wiping tears of amusement from his face, Albus nodded that damnable twinkle back in his eyes. "Indeed. You know my hopes for Draco, Blaise, and Ginevra."

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do respect you, Albus, you know that. But if you were here in front of me right now, I do believe I would hex you. How did you even manage to plan this?"

"Now, Severus, there is no need for anger."

"Oh there is every need, Albus! They are _children_!"

"Children is something none of them have been for far too long, Severus, and you know this." Now Albus looked sad. "They will help us and re-gain their self-worth all at the same time. We can't lose them to the pain and suffering they all have endured. Those seven 'children' may be the key we need to end this war should Harry, Ron, and Hermione be unable to end it completely."

Glaring and barely stopping himself from chucking something at the mirror, Severus nearly growled out, "There are days I hate you, Albus."

"There are days I hate myself, Severus."

With that the mirror emptied of Albus' likeness and Severus set it aside. Of all the strange and outlandish plans Albus had come up with over the years, this had to be the worst. Not knowing what else he could do, he stood and walked over to the side table where a bottle of Firewhiskey and a tumbler were located. Pouring a good bit into the tumbler, he returned to his seat in front of the fire in a foul mood. Perhaps overindulging just this once would be acceptable. It beat the alternatives at least.


	19. In defence of our dreams

**Uncovering Deceptions **

**Chapter 19 **

**In defence of our dreams (Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds To Mars)**

Weeks past with news worsening by the day; Voldemort and his followers were decimating their world. The three classes Albus had taught Gin, Blaise, and Draco were shelved for the time being because it simply made no sense for them to try and teach themselves. Besides, they already were far beyond the knowledge they would have gained at Hogwarts anyway. They explored the island and studied (of course they did so as quickly as possible). Everyone was focused on their new obsession: figuring out what the Death Eaters were doing and more importantly, trying to find patterns in the attacks. Severus and Narcissa did what they could to make the classwork engaging and enjoyable, though it had been clear by the end of the first week; no one's mind was truly on their classes. Pansy had even dared to say what most of them were thinking 'what use is it if our world has been destroyed.'

Gin, Draco, and Blaise had found a pattern by the third week. Thankfully Albus had taken to delivery via house elf of all the pertinent data they had requested. At least it was a secure method which had to count for something. What they found by marking the map of Wizarding Britain was that it looked to be small groups, each of which focused on one area- eliminating anyone or anything that stood in their way. With that, they had been able to calculate the expanding range of each group, sending the data to Albus.

It worked out nicely. The Order was able to capture entire teams of Death Eaters or Snatchers and secure portions of the country. Though, the downside was that after about three months, the pattern shifted.

That was why they all but lived in the 'war room' and they were still awake at half past four in the morning. Gin was quite tired, rubbing her eyes and sipping what had to be her twentieth cup of coffee in the past twenty four hours. The rest had been shipped off to bed hours ago with Severus and Narcissa finally going to bed about midnight. She was frustrated. "This new pattern makes no sense!"

It was Draco, in a moment of what looked to be desperation, shot a spell at the map. A second map hovered over the first, this one of the Muggle world. "There!" he said, pushing from his chair.

"The ports?" Blaise asked around a yawn, not bothering to move from where he had laid out on the floor pillows hours ago. "What about the others?"

"Oh! I see," Gin said, shoving her hair back and moving towards the maps. "We knew the bigger cities like London were targets. But, here, here, here, and here," she pointed with her wand, lighting up four other locations, "Newport, Manchester, Birmingham, and Liverpool."

"What do we know about them?" Blaise asked, tipping his head to study the new map. "And why are they ignoring the whole of Ireland and Scotland too, other than right around Hogwarts."

Draco walked over to the ever growing library of books- they suspected it was Albus' doing but had no solid evidence. He looked and looked, finally pulling a large tome off of the shelf. "I wondered why this one was here, but it will prove useful now."

Gin peeked over his shoulder. It seemed to be a book was all about Muggle technologies and other important facts about the Muggle World that most of the Wizarding World did not know about. She knew enough from her chats with Albus that those were the things that Muggles used in place of magic. "It says here that the others are places where the Muggles make important things. It also lists other major ports."

Blaise reached for the parchment. "We should make a list of the other cities, maybe Albus can move in people to keep them safe."

"They are blocking us off from the rest of the world," Draco stated, looking disgusted.

"It is a good plan," Gin said, though she did not like the implications either. "Making sure neither the Muggle nor the Wizarding worlds can get reinforcements. Don't forget, we use their ports as well."

"But, why not Scotland or Ireland?" Blaise asked, joining them and jotting down the cities Draco was pointing out in the book.

Gin shrugged. "The book says that the Muggles have divided Ireland into two parts- The Republic of Ireland which is not part of the rest of Britain and Northern Ireland which is. Maybe they think there is no threat?"

"Or cutting them off," Draco said, stepping back over to the map. "Take one island at a time. Perhaps they feel that isolating England and Wales will secure their hold. Scotland is where Hogwarts is, they are isolating it too."

"Divide and conquer," Gin muttered, joining him, leaning on him sleepily.

"We should try and sleep," Blaise said, completing his letter and snapping his fingers for a house elf. The creature appeared, bowed, took the letter, and disappeared quickly.

"Yes, we should," Draco conceded, leading her from the room. "We have done what we can for now."

"Everything will be clearer after a few hours' sleep," she agreed. The stairs seemed an insurmountable obstacle just now, but she tried to climb them. Blaise slipped his arm around her and the three of them managed to get up the stairs and to their room.

Without bothering to undress, they collapsed on the bed, asleep where they fell moments later.

-dbggbd-

Severus was not surprised to find a house elf awaiting him in the study. He was sleeping little these days with too much to worry over. He had checked in on the three he was most concerned about on his way down but the sight of them fully dressed, asleep face down on the bed had not done much to ease his worry. This blasted war was straining all of them past their endurance and he wanted it over now. He knew it was only mid-March, but it felt as if they had been here more than four months.

He took the letter from the elf with a weary nod. It was not long, simply stating that the new information had been most helpful and that he would be sending out fighters to the locations as quickly as possible. Confused, Severus pulled out his two-way mirror. "Albus?"

His friend and mentor looked far older than he should- older than he had even weeks ago, when he appeared in the mirror. "I take it my missive arrived?"

"It did. What new information? What the ruddy hell could they have figured out in the middle of the night?"

Albus chuckled tiredly. "They puzzled out this new tactic that Tom has implemented. I knew they were exceptionally bright, but even I am stunned that they saw what no one else has."

"What is it?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Tom is attempting to cut off England and Wales. I anticipate attacks, just as the three of them suggested in their letter, to follow in other major port cities and industrial zones."

Severus sat back nearly gaping. "He is attempting to launch an attack on both worlds."

Albus nodded, looking quite grave. "I fear so. I had always wondered when he would try such a thing, but with most of our world still outside his control, I admit I felt he would not be so bold."

"If we can stop him from doing so, what will that mean for the overall war effort?"

"If we can foil his plans again…" Albus trailed off. "Well, we have done so once, which likely pushed him into this course of action." He chuckled lightly. "I knew giving Ginevra that copy of _The Art of War_ would be helpful one day."

"What?" Severus was totally perplexed. What was Albus on about now?

"You should read it, Severus. It is a very enlightening book. If we can continue forcing him into actions which he has not fully planned for, then perhaps his actions will become disjointed and badly performed. We have taken close to half of his known followers already."

Severus sighed heavily. "He will not be pleased about that."

Albus smiled. "No, I suppose he will not be. By keeping him off-kilter, we can hopefully overpower him and out-fight him quicker."

"What about the others?" Severus asked, not wanting to even say Potter's name aloud even over a secure connection.

"I received a favourable report this morning. Perhaps they will succeed after all."

Severus doubted it. He wouldn't say so, not when Albus was already so clearly over-worked and nearly beside himself with concern for everyone involved in this wretched war. "Please update us on this new tactic?"

"I will. Now, I must take my leave. I have a meeting set with the students who have stayed behind in a few minutes. Stay safe, Severus."

"If you do the same."

He tucked the mirror away, tapping his fingers on the desk. It was a horrid feeling, having his hands tied like this. It was a daily struggle to not attempt to return to Hogwarts and assist in a more proactive way. It was only the thought of his daughter, her friends, and of course Narcissa that kept him here. He would simply have to continue praying that the Gods saw fit to end this war quickly.

-dbggbd-

Narcissa knew that her over-the-top mothering of all the children was probably wearing on them but to their credit, they had not once said or revealed any such thing where she could see or hear them. It soothed her frazzled nerves to be able to take care of them, even in little ways like assuring their favourite foods at every meal and stocking Asteria's small greenhouse or replenishing Theo's charcoals and watercolours.

She knew that one day soon, far too soon for her liking, their world would fall into shambles. This war was different than the last. It would not be so easy to brush off ones robes and get back to life. Too much had been destroyed, too many killed, and this time she truly feared that Albus would not be able to hold together the 'light' forces as he had before. Unlike the last time, this time they had a 'hero', a 'saviour' that was determined to do what he had to in order to win, but that truly did not see the damage his actions - and those of his best mates- had caused and would cause if he did not open his eyes to reality.

Sighing, she opened the doors to her balcony and stepped out. Severus was just as concerned as she was. They had discussed it many times in the privacy of his rooms or hers. The Potter boy had been overly influenced by Molly Weasley and his mental connection to Him. He was, even Albus feared the worst, working his way to total and utter madness. His little mate Ronald was already there. According to the reports was siding with his mother and the Granger chit- saying loudly and to all that would listen that Ginevra was mentally ill and should be at St. Mungo's.

Gripping the railing, she let her fears surface here where no one could witness it. Fear for the children she and Severus now cared for and loved. She had adored her own son from day one and Blaise had always been a second son to her. Any pain she had endured from Lucius in order to protect the boys had been more than worth it. But now, now she loved them all. None of them deserved even one more day of pain and suffering. With Potter and his mates leading the charge would any of them be safe? She feared not.

"What are we to do?" she whispered, tipping her face up to the sun. Oh how she wished the Gods would answer- give her some sign as to what she could do to protect them. But, as always, her question remained unanswered.

She turned at the soft 'click' of the door. Smiling softly, she waited for Severus to join her. "What news do you bring, Sev?"

He simply shrugged, taking her hand in his, but turning to the courtyard. The silence went on and on for what felt like forever. She was nearly twitching when he finally spoke, "Those three figured out His plans. He is attacking the magical and Muggle worlds. He is also attempting to block England and Wales from the rest of the world."

Her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. "But, but..." she murmured, unable to actually voice what she was thinking.

"There may be nothing to go back to," he said, his head dropping as he sighed heavily. "That is what you were thinking, yes?"

She nodded miserably. Oh she knew her home was protected behind wards no one could get through, but the rest of their world was quickly falling to ruin even faster than she had feared it would. "Can we just remain here?"

He looked at her, eyes wide. "As in forever?"

Warming to the idea, she stood tall and looked him in the eyes. "They like it here. I heard laughter yesterday, Sev! It is _safe_!"

She could see that he was torn. "I wish I could say yes. You know their happiness is foremost in my mind. They will be needed."

She fisted her hands at her hips. "It is dangerous out there, Severus! Potter and his insane little friends will never allow any of them freedom and happiness! You and I both know the truth of my words!"

"I am sorry," he said, turning and walking away, the door closing softly behind him.

With a shriek of outrage, she stomped into the room and grabbed the nearest vase of flowers. Throwing it with all of her anger, it shattered against the wall. When that did not make her feel much better, she made her way down to the training room in the dungeons to take her ire out on the training dummies for a few hours. If she would not be allowed to keep them safe here than she would begin training them herself, in all forms of fighting. They would not be hurt again!


	20. Seize The Day

**Chapter 20 **

**Seize The Day (Seize the Day by Avenged Sevenfold)**

After Narcissa's fit of temper she felt much better. It was always wise to have a plan in place before decisions were made after all. She leaned down and instructed the house elf to take her letter and bring all of the items on her list back to this room and set them up as soon as possible. The creature just nodded at her, clutching her list as it disappeared.

After bathing and dressing for dinner, she made her way down and took her seat. Patiently, she waited until dessert to clear her throat and warn Severus with a glare that he should not object. "Starting tomorrow I will be training you all. There is a war on and I simply would be remiss if I did not see to your education in this particular area."

"Train us how?" Pansy asked.

"But we are safe here," Asteria exclaimed, her fork midway to her mouth and now all but forgotten.

"Do you expect us to be attacked here?" Daphne all but growled.

Narcissa shook her head. "No no. You are safe here and I do not expect an attack. But, the day will come in which we must return to the world. I simply feel that training you properly will go a long way in giving every one of you confidence and keep me from a nervous breakdown."

"I think it is a good idea," Draco said, scooping sorbet up for Ginevra and not looking up from his task. "Your training saved my arse more than once."

She almost grinned when Ginevra merely looked intrigued. "What will you train us with exactly?"

"Everything," she replied simply.

"Narcissa," Severus began, only to be cut off with a glare.

Considering the matter settled, she returned to her dessert, her mind already planning the order in which she would teach them all manner of ways to protect themselves.

-gbdgbd-

And so it began.

Gin rather felt as if Narcissa would make an excellent General. The past four months had been almost gruelling for all of them except Draco and Blaise who already had this sort of training, but were with them every day- brushing up or so they said. Narcissa had started out simply enough with spells and had quickly moved on to other weapons and even what Gin had only heard called Muggle Duelling. But, Narcissa had just laughed and said a well-aimed fist or knee could be what won them the fight.

That was why Gin was dressed in trousers, high boots, and a snug shirt with a wand in one hand and a dagger (though this one was a training dagger and did not actually have the ability to harm her opponent) in the other facing off against Theo. They were out in the grass, as Narcissa had deemed it a lovely day, and she knew she could win if she could be sneaky about it. She tracked Theo's movements and dove forward, moving left at the last moment and taking Theo out at the knees. They rolled, both having decided to go with their daggers. Just when she thought he would overpower her, she managed to roll him, pinning him down by sitting on him and held her dagger at his throat. "I win."

Asteria, who much to everyone's surprise had taken to the lessons with fervency, stepped over and held up her hand. She was the one they had chosen to call the match.  
"Gin wins." Then she grinned. "You are going to have to show me how to do that last move there."

She got to her feet and nodded. "Sure, we can work on it later."

A moment later, she was swept off her feet by Draco. Laughing she twisted and turned to get him to lose his hold on her. He swatted her bum instead. "You can show Blaise and me that move later too, darling."

She stilled, not having considered the uses of the moves they were being taught off the battlefield. The images flying through her mind were definitely not fit for the battlefield or for public either. Smirking, she wiggled until he let her down, leaning in to kiss him. "That too. Now, I believe it is you versus Pansy."

He made a show of sighing and huffing which garnered a lot of laughter. The last time they had fought, Pansy had beaten him soundly. "You had best be ready to heal my wounds."

"All of you inside!" Severus called from the stairs. "NOW!"

Startled, she snatched up all of her weapons and hurried up to the keep with everyone else. They made it there in mere minutes. "What is going on?"

"We must go now. You will have to remember every last thing you have learnt in the past four months and pray to every god you can name that we can win."

She blinked in shock. "Win what?"

"Hogwarts is being attacked and Albus has called us to help. Potter and his friends returned there after fulfilling the mission he sent them on."

"So, this is the final battle?" Daphne asked, tucking her wand into the sheath at her hip.

"But," Asteria said with a frown, "I thought he wanted us here and safe until it was all over."

Severus looked furious. "He did. But, someone has told the enemy about these safe locations. It is safer for us to Portkey to Hogwarts and join the battle. There will be two groups. One led by Narcissa which will be Ginevra, Draco, and Blaise. You four are with me. I am telling you now that you are authorized to use any and all means necessary to win."

Narcissa hurried down the stairs, dressed much like she was for training with her long hair plaited tightly and at least a half dozen weapons strapped on to her and Gin knew that there were a good dozen more hidden. In her hand were patches, much like the Hogwarts ones on their school robes. "These will mark us as fighting for the Light. Albus assures me that they are warded so that we will receive little to no damage from those fighting with us."

The elves appeared, weighed down by their weapons. Everyone hurried to get theirs and secure them in their proper places. 

"Is everyone so armed?" Theo said, patting his now fully grown gargoyle on the head as he allowed Narcissa to charm the patch to his shirt. "Can we take the gargoyles?"

"No and yes," Severus said, stripping off his outer robes to reveal outfits much like they were wearing. He pulled his hair back into a tight queue, allowing Narcissa to affix the patch on his shoulder before he rushed back inside. "I will return momentarily. Be ready!"

Gin, now with the patch on her shirt, turned to hug Draco and Blaise tightly. "Oh gods, I don't know that I am ready for this."

"Shh," they murmured. "We will win."

"We will _survive_," Asteria said bluntly, replaiting her hair. "That I am certain of."

Narcissa shocked them all by sniffling and hugging each of them tightly before stepping back to compose herself. "You will go and fight. You will survive, _we _will all survive. I have taught you well and that will be more than enough. Your gargoyles should surround each group adding another layer of protection to all of us."

Just then Severus re-joined them with a sword in hand and another strapped at his back. They all knew he was as heavily armed as they were though, he preferred small, easy to hide weapons- that much they had learnt over the last few months.

Gin was back in Draco and Blaise's arms. "You are my family. I will fight to save any of you. I will not forgive any of you if you die on me."

Severus stepped in front of her, holding out a hand. She was puzzled, but took it only to find herself in a fierce hug a moment later. "You are my daughter. You will make the enemy rue this day."

She was near tears, hearing the underlying words that he either couldn't or didn't know how to voice. "As will you, _Dad_."

With one more tight squeeze, he released her. The look in his eyes was enough to send the enemy fleeing if they knew what was good for them in her opinion. He looked angry and bloodthirsty. Holding out the book he had brought out, he said, "Hurry now, grab on."

A moment later they were yanked away. Swirling and twirling, they finally landed inside the Hospital Wing in the courtyard in which they had spent so much time. She spared a moment to remember all the good memories; they would help in the battle, before they raced out. How the gargoyles had made it through the portkey she didn't know, but was too thankful for their presence that she didn't think on it long.

It was chaos pure and simple; spells were flying every which way once they reached the main corridor. She turned and raced towards the main doors. They didn't make it far before she realized that her wand was utterly useless and she drew her sword. No one was actually aiming, just throwing spells around in hopes of hitting something. Part of her was saddened that it had come to this.

Her mind switched off after that, hacking and stabbing her way through the mass of Death Eaters and others who thought fighting for Voldemort was wise. They were almost to the bottom of the stairs when she spotted Albus, his wand flying to and fro with ease, as he made his way out to the grounds. "Let's go!"

Draco was at her side a moment later, wand in one hand and short sword in the other. She grinned as Blaise joined them and they made it down to the base of the stairs with relative ease. Most saw how well-armed they were and backed off. Not that they allowed it, attacking anyway- they did not want the enemy at their backs. She watched as the large Death Eater blocking their path was hit with some small weapon that had flown over her head and embedded itself in his chest.

Severus sounded irritated as he yelled, "Just keep moving, more will replace him!"

Knowing it was him that had thrown the… she looked down as they passed… throwing star, she shook her head and did as he asked. They met a small group of Hogwarts students that looked shocked to see them in the middle of the Entrance Hall.

"What were your orders?" Severus snarled impatiently.

"To protect the Great Hall," Michael Corner said, whirling to hit yet another Death Eater and all but dismissing them.

"Outside," Gin insisted.

"Agreed," Narcissa called from where they had made their way down the stairs. It was almost shocking to see the ever perfectly coiffed Narcissa Malfoy blood spattered and grinning fiercely. It was also shocking that she and Severus had been separated from their groups, but at least they had managed to fight their way back- even if it was to the group that they had not supposed to have been with.

Gin yelled, "Duck!" as she threw one of her daggers. Narcissa, not being a fool, ducked. With a wet 'thwap' a large spider toppled sideways, its fangs falling away from where it had been about to take a chunk out of Narcissa.

There wasn't time after that for conversation as the true battle was raging on the grounds. She could see arrows flying from the forests edge in almost a steady stream, so she turned the opposite direction. It seemed like hours as they fought their way across the grounds to where Albus was located. He was surrounded by Order members- all of whom looked as weary as she felt.

They joined the group, ignoring the glares and muttered insults. It simply did not matter to her if they liked her or not. It was a battle, for fucks sake! Hours passed as their group slowly cleared the grounds of enemy fighters. Slowly they spread out and swept the grounds. She was running on pure instinct now. Turning, she saw Draco grappling with a wizard she recognized as a former Slytherin- Derrick.

Screaming in outrage, she raced over with Blaise at her side. Together they pulled Derrick off of Draco, throwing him to the ground. Without a second thought, she brought her sword down between his ribs, mortally wounding him. "You bastard!" she shrieked, stabbing him again and again.

Blaise pulled her off of the soon to be dead Death Eater. "I think you got him, love. Come now; let's see to Draco's wounds."

She nodded, kicking out at Derrick's head before going to Draco. He looked a bit worse for wear- blood dripping from his hair and a long gash on his cheek. But what worried her was the gash on his side that he was trying to hold closed. She was just trying to pull his hand away enough to see if she could try and heal it when an unearthly scream sounded.

"Oh fuck," Blaise whispered, "Narcissa is livid."

Narcissa was at their side a moment later with Severus close behind. "Watch the battle, I will handle this. Oh, baby, let me see."

Not daring to question either of them, she and Blaise stood with the gargoyles ranging themselves around the other side of Draco, Narcissa, and Severus.

The battle was slowing, but she could not see Potter or Voldemort either as she scanned the area. What she did see was enough to have her gasp. Surely not! Maybe she had been fighting for too long and was now seeing things. Exhaustion had set in, yes that was it. "Was that?"

"Neville Longbottom with a sword hacking the head off of an enormous snake?" Blaise replied sounding gobsmacked.

If it had been any other time or place, she would have laughed until she fell over and then laughed even more. Neville was finally showing the world what he was made of and in a grand fucking gesture too. In fact, what happened next would be seared into her brain for the rest of her life. She and Blaise watched as Bellatrix Lestrange faced off with Neville, screaming something they couldn't quite make out from this distance. Neville just squared his shoulders, wand in one hand firing off a barrage of spells and gripping the sword tightly.

"Oh he is going to die," Blaise muttered, "She is insane."

"Gods," she muttered, watching wide-eyed as Neville swung the sword and connected with Bellatrix's neck. A few hacks later and he had removed her head from her body.

"Neville Longbottom, badass," Theo said with a laugh, joining them. "Rumour has it that Potter and Him are fighting over by the forest. Dumbledore is heading that way as well."

Gin moved to go with him, only to find herself and Theo held back by Severus. "I think _not_!"

"Severus!" Pansy complained as she, Daphne and Asteria joined them, from where Gin assumed they had been checking on Draco. "Why not!"

"Potter, Granger, and Weasley," he said firmly. "Narcissa has healed Draco but we need to get him inside to Poppy for some replenishing potions."

Gin and Blaise supported Draco as they made their way across the battlefield towards the castle. They passed Neville who looked a bit shocked by his own actions, standing there staring at Bellatrix and muttering to himself. Narcissa stopped them, going over with Daphne to see to Neville.

"You missed it," Blaise told Draco sounding a bit smug. "Longbottom took your crazy Aunt's head off _after _taking out that snake."

Draco didn't get a chance to reply as they were joined by Neville, Narcissa, and Daphne. "Oh, it's you lot," Neville said blankly. "I killed her."

"You did a fine job of it too," Daphne said, leading him on with her arm around his waist. "Now come inside and we will get you all patched up."

"Knew you lot weren't evil," Neville muttered, looking back over his shoulder. "I really, really killed her."

Gin looked to Narcissa to see how she was handling her sister's death. She looked a bit pale, but Severus was holding her close and whispering something that had her nodding.

"Draco?" Gin asked, as they reached the main doors. "You okay with that?"

Draco's response nearly had her laughing again, though she did not like how weak he sounded. "Longbottom! Good show!"

Neville, it seemed, did not know what to make of that. He blinked, nodded, and let Daphne lead him along, with what Gin now realized was Gryffindor's sword propped up on his shoulder.

They were just inside the Entrance Hall when a Death Eater jumped out, raising his wand to curse them. Asteria shook her head, swung her sword, and killed him with one blow that sliced through his stomach easily. "You idiot," she muttered, yanking her sword out and walking to the Great Hall.

Shaking her head, Gin helped Blaise get Draco on one of the cots. The room was packed to the brim with wounded. She spotted Pomfrey three rows over with a small group of St Mungo's healers. Not brave enough to get close, she tapped Pansy on the shoulder lightly. "Can you get potions for us?"

Pansy kissed her cheek. "You stay here; I will get Pomfrey. I won't be allowing those healers over though."

Pansy was halfway across the room when the windows lit with an eerie green light and a loud 'BOOM' shook the castle. Everyone froze, looking around, their ears ringing.

Moments later, Tonks raced into the room. "Potter did it! Voldemort is dead!"


	21. Worth fighting for

**Chapter 21 **

**Worth fighting for (21 Guns, Green Day)**

It was sheer pandemonium as the woman's announcement set in. Pansy took advantage of it by winding through the crowd and explaining to Pomfrey what they needed. The ever practical woman hurried over, replenishing draughts in hand.

"Oh you poor dear," she said, crouching down and doing diagnostic spells on Draco. "I want you lot to go back up to your rooms. I will be there to check you over as soon as I can."

Ginevra thanked Pansy with a look, to which she just grinned in reply. Draco, at the direction of not only Narcissa, but Severus, Ginevra, and Blaise was taking the draughts with no complaint at all.

"Madame Pomfrey," Daphne said softly. "Could you please look over Longbottom while you are here? He has had quite a shock."

Pansy's brows shot up but she watched in silence as Pomfrey scanned each of them, her eyes wide. It was likely that they were covered in blood, but none were bothering with such trivial matters just now.

"Please, look him over," she requested, seeing how upset Daphne was. It had been an odd night and she did not like seeing Daphne so flustered and worried. Later, once they had a chance to settle there would be questions for her friend, but not now. Now they needed to get healed and get to the safety their rooms provided. She wasn't dim enough to think that after the dust settled Potter and his little mates would not be starting trouble.

Pomfrey nodded, moving to crouch before Longbottom, who had not as of yet stopped muttering, "I killed her, I really killed her."

"He needs rest and a calming draught," Pomfrey finally said, looking sad. "All of you need rest."

"Poppy, we should go," Severus pointed out.

"Could you take Mr Longbottom with you?"

Pansy was not certain that it was a good idea. After all, their rooms were a secret and Longbottom had long been a friend of Potter. She opened her mouth to object when Narcissa's soft voice stopped her, shocked her.

"If he wishes to go with us, he is welcome."

In what looked to me a moment of clarity, Longbottom looked up, his eyes still dazed and unfocused. "Yes please. They helped me."

"Neville," Ginevra said, her tone low and just this side of threatening, "if you go with us, you cannot tell Potter, Ronald, or Granger…or anyone really, where we go. It is a safe place. No one can get to us there but Severus, Madam Pomfrey, and Albus."

He did the oddest thing, reaching for Daphne's hand. "I would still be out there, probably dead from an attack I was too addled to see if it weren't for you lot. I will go and I will not betray your trust."

Pansy moved to help Daphne get him on his feet. "I don't know about this," she told him quietly, "Do not betray us."

"I won't," he promised.

She nodded, helping him across the room with Daphne supporting his other side. Asteria caught up to them, holding the sword Longbottom had been clutching in his fist until Pomfrey had pried it out of his hand.

They reached the main doors, only to find their way blocked by three aurors. _Oh for fucks sake!_

"Let us pass," Severus said, stepping around them and glaring heatedly at the small purple haired witch. "We are taking the injured to a safe location, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that!" the witch snarled.

A man stepped forward. "We were instructed to keep everyone here. How do we know you aren't enemy fighters trying to escape justice?"

"Because I say they are not."

"Albus!" Severus said, sounding grateful for the interruption.

Pansy would have gone forward to hug him, but she remembered how gory they all were. That man had arranged for them to be safe, not only from their families, but from the war as long as he possibly could. Without his intervention, she knew she would likely be one of the dead enemies lying out on the grounds.

Ginevra, it seemed, did not care as she ran to him, hugging him tightly. "You lived! Oh gods, I was so worried about you!"

She couldn't help but grin as Dumbledore hugged Ginevra back. "You all need to bathe and rest. I will be along shortly to talk with all of you."

"Sir," a third man said, glaring at them. "Who are these people with Snape and what the ruddy hell are those creatures with them?"

Dumbledore laughed. "They are under my protection and that is all you need to worry about. The gargoyles are their protectors. All will be granted safe passage through the castle. This group fought fiercely for our side in this war. It was their tactics which we have been following these past months."

All of the aurors were gaping now and Pansy laughed. "Albus, we should go now. Draco and Longbottom need to rest."

"Neville?" Albus said, stepping forward and looking the quiet boy over closely. "Are you okay, dear boy?"

"He killed a huge snake and then Bellatrix Lestrange, all with this," Asteria explained, holding out the bloody sword.

"You are a true Gryffindor, Neville," the headmaster said with a bright, if weary, smile.

Longbottom's jaw dropped and it seemed that one sentence broke through his daze. "Sir? Thank you, sir!"

They were waved through then, the sword being handed back to a shocked Longbottom as they passed. She and Narcissa waited until the rest were moving, bringing up the back of their odd little group. "Thank you," she whispered, "Without your training we would be dead now."

Narcissa patted her on the shoulder. "No thank you necessary, darling. All the training in the world would have been for naught if you had not wanted to fight with such fervency. I am so very proud of all of you."

Pansy had no words. She had never really heard that from a parent before. It touched her in a way she never thought possible. Why she would be crying now if it wasn't for the fact that they had to climb over corpses of giant spiders and work around falling bits of the castle and many, too many, bodies to get to where they were going. More than once she had to help Daphne with Longbottom, who was snapping out of it, but still clearly near to passing out. She knew the feeling all too well. She wanted a bath and then simply sleep for at least a week.

The doors to the hospital wing were charmed closed and it took Severus a few long minutes to finally find the one that had been used. They were shocked to see the beds filled with patients and another half dozen healers bustling around.

"Oh gods," she heard Ginevra all but whimper.

Severus must have heard as well. He threw his shoulders back and marched over to intercept the healer. "We are here under Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore's orders. We know where we need to go and are not in need of your assistance."

"I must check you over!" the healer objected, looking just as steadfast as Severus.

Narcissa stepped to the left, standing between them and the healer, motioning for them to go on. Pansy knew that she did not know the exact location of the door that would lead to safety; just that it was in that general direction. With a nod, Pansy clucked her tongue which called her gargoyle to her side. She leaned down, "We need to get up to safety. Keep the healers away, without hurting them."

The gargoyle- they still had not found a way to truly communicate with them and thus no names as of yet- seemed to understand, singing softly. The rest lined up along the room, leading them straight to the door that led up to their rooms.

Draco and Blaise shot her thankful looks as they took off with Ginevra- clearly wanting her as far away from the healers as possible. She reached out for Asteria, motioning for her to go as well. She nearly fell over and Theo was there to catch her.

"I have her, Pans," he said, scooping the tiny girl into his arms. "Let's just go before Severus and Narcissa decide that the world needs one less healer."

"Longbottom," she whispered, getting his attention. "We need to go."

"Okay, lead on," he replied, yawning.

She and Daphne may have leaned on him as much as he did on them, but that was something that they left unsaid. It was past dawn now and they had fought for hours upon hours. Gods, even her teeth hurt at this point.

When they reached the floor which held the spare rooms, Theo's room, and the courtyard, Severus finally spoke. "I am so very proud of each and every one of you. You need to bathe and sleep. Narcissa and I will remain here the entire time. I have no doubts the house elves will have clothing ready for you by now."

Within moments, Draco, Blaise, and Ginevra had slipped out. Daphne had settled Longbottom into a chair and was now hovering over her sister who was sound asleep in Theo's arms. "Oh, Asteria," she whispered, near tears.

Pansy decided to take charge. "Up you go," she said to Daphne. "Theo will carry her up for us and we will get her awake enough to get clean. She is _fine_, Daphs. Isn't that right, Severus?"

"Yes, just tired," he assured Daphne, crossing the room to lay a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, if there was anything seriously wrong I would not keep it from you."

"I can stay with her," Theo offered. "That way if she wakes someone is there."

_Oh is that the way of it then_, she thought with a wry smile. "Perfect. You can help, Longbottom-"

"Neville is fine," the other boy cut in, all but asleep. "I think we have moved past formality."

She nodded. "Fine, Neville. You and Theo can bath on this floor."

Narcissa laughed wearily. "You are quite the dictator when necessary, Pansy."

She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. We should go before _I _decide to curl up right here and sleep."

Clearly worried, Narcissa and Severus shooed them out, promising over and over to keep watch and not let anyone but Albus in.

In quick order, she got the water running and helped Daphne get Asteria awake enough to not drown. They helped one another unplait their hair and wash it. The warm water was putting her to sleep though, so they did not waste any time in getting clean and getting back out and dressed in the simple clothes the elves had brought up from the hospital wings stores.

She was not the least bit surprised to find Theo waiting for them. He picked Asteria back up and carried her to her room without a word.

"I think I will check on Neville," Daphne said sleepily. "Will you be alright?"

"Fine, fine," Pansy said with a 'shoo' motion already moving towards her own room. Sleep was necessary and by all the gods she would hex the idiot who thought it wise to wake her.

-dbgdgb-

Albus wearily sat in the first open chair he came to. It had been a long battle and much to his dismay Harry, Ronald, and Hermione were all comatose. He was not certain just what spell had caused it, at least not yet. But, he was grateful for the reprieve it gave him. There would be time enough to get the word out that Severus, Narcissa, and the children had been fighting for him, had always held allegiance to him.

"Dumbledore? Shall I call for a healer?"

"No, Kingsley, I am merely an old man who should not try and fight a battle all night long. I need you to issue a press release and contact the Muggle Minister."

Kingsley just stared incredulously. "Now? Can it not wait?"

Shaking his head, Albus sighed, "No. This is not the time to wait. The world is in shambles, magical and Muggle alike. We must assure the safety of those who fought for us and assure the Muggles that the majority of the fighting is over."

Kingsley nodded, pulling over a chair and searching his pockets for a quill and parchment. "Aurors have been sent out to search for those that escaped. Tonks and Arthur Weasley are canvassing the battlefield and identifying all those they are able to."

"Good, good, now please take this down."

Kingsley did as asked, leaving a few minutes later with the press release to be delivered and with a letter for the Muggle Minister. Albus sat back and closed his eyes, taking a moment to try and re-gain his strength. There was simply no way he would be resting anytime soon. His plans would need to be set in to motion as soon as possible if there was any hope of rebuilding the world properly.

-bgdgbd-

"I killed Lucius."

Severus blinked, shook his head, and tugged on his ear to make sure it was working properly. The children had been settled in two hours ago or more and he had just come back from bathing, having sent Narcissa off first. Maybe there was water in his ears? He simply could not have heard what he thought he had.

She sat with him on the couch, laying her head on his shoulder. "I did. You were busy with that fool Nott. He deserved it."

"You killed Lucius? Really, really killed him?" he asked disbelievingly. "As in he is dead and never ever will threaten you or Draco again?"

"Dead dead dead," she all but sang. "It felt good. I know it probably shouldn't. But it did. Draco and I are free of him."

He laughed long and hard, laughed until his sides hurt and tears streamed down his face. "Oh gods and I missed it!" was all he could think to say.

"After everything settles down, I will find a Pensieve and share the memory with you," she said with a snicker. "I promise."

He was still laughing when she curled up and laid her head on the arm of the couch, her hand on his arm. She looked up at him, the dark circles around her eyes showing just how tired she was. "I wanted a new life. I have it now, Sev. Thank you."

"You all have a new life."

He looked up to see Albus standing in the doorway, still dressed in the dirty, singed robes he had worn in the battle. "Albus! You should be resting!"

The man had the audacity to laugh, pulling over a chair and sitting in front of them. "There is no time for resting just yet, Severus. How are the children doing?"

"Sleeping," Narcissa informed him, smiling softly. "Even poor Neville."

"Before you explain the night's events, I want to assure you that not one of you will be harassed, threatened, or arrested. I have already given a statement to the press and the Wizengamot- what is left of it- will meet this afternoon. You two and the children are safe."

Narcissa surprised them both by bursting into tears. "We can never repay you for this, Albus, thank you so very much," she said between her sobs.

Albus patted her on the arm. "There is no need for repayment or a thank you, my dear girl. I am just grateful that I was able to help you and your son escape the fate that had been set for you."

She looked up, tears still streaming down her face. "You should know that Lucius and I met on the battlefield."

Albus' eyes widened, but he continued to pat her like one would an upset child. "I take it that you finally were able to get justice for yourself and Draco."

Her eyes went cold. "Indeed I did. He mistook my protective measures over the years as a sign that he had broken me. I have shown him the error of his ways."

Albus nodded. "You two should rest as well; Poppy assured me that the elves have made rooms ready for you and that your belongings will arrive very soon. I will keep everyone at bay and return after the Wizengamot meets. I want to thank both of you for all that you have done for the young adults that have been under our care these last months."

Severus simply stood. "Albus, you have long been my friend and mentor. Of everything that I have done over the years whilst in your service… well suffice to say that gaining a daughter and six surrogate children was my pleasure." He smirked at Albus' wide eyes. "That is truly what they are now. I would have, if need be, laid my life on the line to save any one of them during the battle. I would have done the same for you."

Narcissa wiped her face and stood at his side. "What Sev seems to be having a bit of difficulty putting into words is that we both love each and every one of them. With your actions, you have given every last one of us a reason to live, to not give up and not give in."

Albus looked close to tears himself, something Severus thought he would never see. Concerned, he stepped forward only to have Albus hold a hand up to stop him. "I despaired when I was forced to call you here. I wished nothing other than a time of peace for all of you. But, you rose to the occasion with grace and dignity," he paused, that damnable twinkle back in his eyes, "and dare I say a great deal of wrath. I wish I could send you back to safety, but I fear I must ask more of you, all of you."

"Ask and we shall do what we can," Narcissa said immediately. "I know the children well enough to know that they will say the same."

"Oh how I wish they were truly children," Albus murmured. He stood, inclining his head  
respectfully. "When I return, after all of you have rested, we shall discuss what will need to be done in order to begin mending the world."

With that he left them alone.

Severus bit back a yawn. "You should go sleep. I will stay awake a bit longer, just to reassure myself that no one will be getting past the wards."

He was surprised to see the gargoyles filing into the room. They somehow managed to glare at him, though he couldn't tell if it was merely an emotion they were projecting or something in their stances that made him feel that way.

"Ahh, I do believe they are telling us that we are very well protected." Narcissa smirked at him before walking over to pet each of the creatures before she left to find a bed.

He eyed the gargoyles before rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up. "Fine! Fine! I am off to sleep. Feel free to rip any enemies that may make it through the wards to shreds."

Their cheerful song followed him out.


	22. Our time has almost come

**Chapter 22**

**Our time has almost come (Historia Calamitatum by Rise Against)**

Gin woke slowly, her entire body sore and she rather wished she had stayed asleep a while longer, if only for the lack of pain. She groaned. "Damn, tell me I am not the only one that hurts."

Draco snickered, gently tugging her into his arms. "No, I feel worse than I did the first day Mum trained us."

"More sleep," Blaise muttered, his tone almost a whine.

Gin turned her head enough to see out the large windows where the moon was beginning to rise. "I think we slept most of the day- that is unless we managed to sleep all day and night and all day again. We should get up and find out what is going on out there."

"Whatever it is, we will handle it," Draco assured her. "We have all been through far too much to let anyone or anything set us back."

She knew he had it right. She truly wanted to stay right here, with them and ignore the rest of the world but they all knew that the true battle was about to begin. There was just no way the bloody _hero trio_ would give them a moment of peace. "We go down, get food, and find out how bad it is. After that, I vote we go back to bed and stay there until someone drags us back out."

Blaise laughed, rolling slowly to the edge of the bed and getting to his feet. He ran a hand through his long hair, as none of them had bothered to worry over silliness like trimming their hair over the past ten months. "I have to say that we are likely to cause many to faint dead away when they catch sight of us."

She grinned, scooting over to stand with him. "Oh yes! Did you not _see_ the expressions in the Great Hall? I had figured we looked gruesome, but when I saw us in the mirror last night..." she trailed off, laughing lightly. "Well, needless to say that our appearances might just go a long way in getting them to leave us alone."

"Us?" Draco said, joining them a moment later. "It was Mum's appearance that had me amused. She looked positively gleeful standing there covered in blood, gore, and gods know what else."

Blaise snickered, moving them towards the door. "Severus. He was by far my favourite. I have never seen him in that sort of mood. Oh gods," he paused and laughed, "The gleeful look when he took out Theo's father!"

Gin laughed and laughed as they made their way down the stairs. "Oh no, the best was Theo pouting and huffing, saying he had wanted that honour, but that Severus had done a right fine job of it."

Pansy's low laugh alerted them to her presence as she hurried down the corridor to catch up with them. "You know, I rather liked Asteria calling that Death Eater an idiot and then gutting him. I know we had said we didn't want to fight, but I am _so_ glad we did. She and Theo are sleeping still, though I am so cornering him and asking why he waited until the end of the battle to show us he has feelings for her."

"How are Daphne and Neville doing?" Gin asked. "Still sleeping?"

Pansy nodded. "I just looked in on them. I have no earthly idea what the fuck is going on there either, but they were curled up in her bed sound asleep."

Gin snickered at the looks of horror on Draco and Blaise's faces. She and Pansy shared an impish look that promised that both of them would be teasing her boyfriends over and over for this. They had decided that though they didn't need labels for their relationship that others would need it explained so boyfriend and girlfriend would be the easiest terms to use to get their point across. In reality, she knew all three of them considered one another necessary and that they simply needed one another like they needed air to breathe.

They stepped out on the bottom floor and went into the courtyard where they found the gargoyles lounging as well as Severus, Narcissa, and Albus.

"Do you bring news or are you hiding?" Gin teased Albus.

He laughed lightly. "It is good to see some of you up and around. I do have news, though would you prefer it wait until all of you are here?"

The three of them settled on a pile of pillows and shook their heads, Draco being the one to actually speak for them. "You might as well tell us now."

Albus sat back, that twinkle back in his eyes. "I have asked Severus and Narcissa to take over roles which are likely not to shock you three."

Gin was intrigued, her brows shooting up. They had, along with their friends, discussed many times just what sort of plans Albus had for them- they all knew that he had some. While some of their suggestions had been humorous, she didn't doubt that the truth would be any less so. Glancing at Severus and noting his mutinous expression, she nearly laughed. He hadn't, had he? "Oh, Albus, you _didn't_!"

Narcissa laughed. "Oh yes he did! Sev will be taking over as Headmaster."

Pansy, who had thus far been standing, nearly fell over she was laughing so much. Draco and Blaise weren't doing much better. Hells, Gin was having a difficult time not joining them. "Oh...well...congratulations, Dad?"

Severus glared at her, or at least he really tried to. His tone was even laced with amusement. "Heathens! You lot are horrid heathens, I swear. How Albus thinks I can do his job is beyond me."

Narcissa recovered enough to lean over and pat his cheek, quipping, "Oh you poor baby, with me on the Board of Governors and Wizengamot it will not be too terrible for you."

Gin grinned, leaving the laughing boys to get up and hug Narcissa. "Congratulations! You will be amazing."

Narcissa was blushing as Gin moved back to sit with the now calmed boys. "Why thank you. I am also to teach a class here at Hogwarts. After all, Slytherin will be in need of a new Head."

Draco and Blaise were on their feet and hugging her, whispering congratulations a moment later. When they backed off, Pansy hugged her tightly. "What class will you teach, Cissa?"

Narcissa looked very pleased with the situation. "Defence, though it will be different than before."

Draco all but gaped. "You are going to train them like you did us?"

Albus grinned. "After seeing you all in the battle, even our new Minister Kingsley Shaklebolt agreed that it would be a good idea. We did once teach it that way, but after the war with Grindelwald it was done away with."

"Who will teach Potions?" Blaise asked warily.

Gin didn't blame him. She too was waiting to see what other surprises that Albus had for them. She had a shrewd idea - okay so they had figured it out and discussed what they would do- but she wasn't about to take away the fun that Albus would have in explaining it to them. There was one, Asteria, which they had yet figured out how he would work it.

"Theodore, if he will accept it," Albus said cheerily.

"What?"

They turned to see Theo, Asteria, Daphne, Pansy, and Neville gaping at them from the doorway.

"We lost many professors last night and the few that remain have made it clear that they wish to retire." Albus frowned a bit and sighed. "Would you, Theodore? It would mean so much to me to have you assist Severus in this way."

"Severus?" Theo replied, looking wary and yet amused. "He did it then?"

Asteria grinned. "Ohh congratulations. Wait..." her eyes narrowed. "You aren't going to let Filch bring back those old ways of punishment he is forever going on about, are you?" she teased.

"Oh if I could," Severus drawled, ducking Narcissa's playful swat.

"Umm, please no one hex me. But, just what the seven hells is going on?"

Daphne grinned, and patted Neville's cheek. "Good on you, Neville. No one would hex you after seeing you take out that ruddy great snake and that insane bint."

"What about the rest of us?" Gin said, snickering at the by-play.

"I wish to offer all of you positions," Albus said with a wry smile. "If only for a few years as I understand you will wish to move on with your lives. But, it would be a great help to me if you would accept."

"What about me?" Asteria said, leaning into Theo looking quite put out.

"Well, if Neville will consent to taking the Herbology position, once you have taken your OWL's and NEWT's I wish for you to share the position with him. That way one of you can travel in search of ingredients and the like whilst the other remains to teach."

"So," Draco drawled, winking at her and Blaise. "Do we get to pick our classes or have you decided for us?"

Albus surprised her by laughing outright, going on and on for quite a while before calming himself. "I put forth your names, along with Neville, Pansy, Daphne, and Theodore's for positions on the Wizengamot. All were accepted by the way. I have no doubt Asteria will be joining you soon. I felt that the three of you were quite capable of deciding which class you wished to teach or swapping out if you so wish."

"I presume I am to take Transfiguration and Pansy will take Charms?" Daphne said, grinning impishly.

Albus clapped, looking delighted. "Yes, yes, I take it you are not adverse to my plans?"

Gin snickered, shaking her head. "Thus us making this our home, eh?"

"Indeed! There is your meal," Albus said with a nod towards the table where the food was still appearing. "Go ahead and get your food and I will tell you the rest."

"Oh gods," Asteria muttered, her eyes wide as she hurried over to the table. "What else could there be?"

Gin got to her feet and pulled Draco and Blaise up. "I smell coffee! Oh come on you layabouts! I want to hear the rest!"

Draco just rolled his eyes and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. She laughed. Gods it felt good to be this happy.

-dbggbd-

Narcissa watched the scene with a great deal of amusement. Albus had managed to manoeuvre them all but she couldn't find it in her to mind. The children would remain here, with her and Severus, for the next few years. Not only that, but he had given them all a reason to not do as she feared that they had planned which would be either running from Britain or locking themselves away somewhere they deemed safe.

Her eyes went wide as Theo doted on Asteria. Oh, it was definitely going to be very interesting. Glancing at Albus, she nearly laughed aloud when he winked and grinned. She knew that he didn't miss the way Daphne and Neville were cautiously circling one another either. But, her smile fell away when she realised what other information he had to impart. Some would be joyful news and some would not be. She had every confidence that they would handle it though. In fact, she was going to wait until just the right moment to tell them her news.

She waited until Draco had handed his plate and coffee to Blaise and Ginevra and just before he sat down to say, very calmly and very clearly, "Just so you know, I killed Lucius."

She laughed so hard that she had tears of mirth flowing down her face when Draco literally fell over gaping openly. Pansy actually yelled, "YES!" Oh gods, her sides hurt but the utterly gobsmacked looks on Ginevra and Blaise's faces kept her from being able to calm herself. Severus' laughter only set her off again.

"By the gods!" Neville cried, staring at them as if they had lost their minds. "I would not believe it if I was not seeing it!"

That only set off Daphne and Asteria, who leaned on Theo as she laughed and laughed.

"Cissa," Severus finally managed to sputter, "You are brilliant!"

Oh she wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon, not when Albus just sat there his eyes twinkling as he watched their collective fit of mirth.

"You- you…" Draco stared at her. Gaped all over again. Stared more.

Theo joined in the laughter, leading Asteria over to one of the pillows and sitting down, holding his sides and glancing at Draco every few seconds which only seemed to set him off again.

"Dead dead dead!" she sputtered, holding her aching sides as she calmed herself enough to speak.

"Umm… Mrs Malfoy?" Neville said, crouching in front of her. "I think you actually need to breathe."

Narcissa fanned her face, finally bringing herself under control. "You are a dear, dear young man," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Mother!" Draco cried, looking horrified.

"Oh stow it," Blaise said, crawling over the still laughing Ginevra to kiss Draco soundly.

She covered her eyes. "Do not do that in front of me! You promised, you…you.._.heathens_!"

-gbdgbd-

Neville turned to see what Mrs Malfoy meant, only to have his mouth falling open in shock as Ginny crawled over to the two boys that were …no his eyes were not deceiving him…snogging each other senseless. He nearly fell over when Ginny huffed and pouted only to have Zabini turn and give her the same treatment before Malfoy pulled her into his lap and _he_ snogged her too! It wasn't the act that shocked him, he had been well versed in the ways of the world after all, it was the _who_ that he was trying to wrap his mind around.

Catching sight of Snape, he gaped all over again as he too had a hand over his eyes and looked pained. What the grumpy man said next did him in. "Gentleman, do not snog my daughter in front of me! This is why we call you heathens!"

He simply fell over, shaking his head from his place on the floor. He managed to land on a pillow though so he didn't mind much. Daphne sat next to him a moment later, grinning widely. "I suppose one of us should have formally welcomed you to the madness that is our wild and wacky family."

"Well, good on you three for getting everyone's attention," Dumbledore said wryly. "You can stop now."

Neville chuckled as they reluctantly pulled away, rolling their eyes and pouting- all three of them. "You know," he said conversationally, "I am _so_ very glad you lot helped me. This is the most fun I have had in months. But, I really, really have to know. Daughter? What is that about and do those three idiots know? If not, please tell me I can watch them be informed."

"No, they do not know," Snape said dryly. "I too wish to be there when they find out."

"Clearly," Dumbledore interjected. "But, I do have further news."

Neville sat up and watched as every other person in the room became very serious once again. "Good or bad, Sir?"

"Oh, do call me Albus, Neville. It is a bit of both actually. I also wish for you to come down to the Great Hall later, all of you if you feel you are up to it."

"Tell us the rest," Ginny said flatly. "We need to know what the seven hells we face before we decide."

Neville winced and sat back against the divan, Daphne scooting over to lean on him. He didn't mind. He knew better than asking just what the fuck was going on. He had seen the news story last autumn and had hated her family ever since. She had not once been mean or hateful to him; in fact Ginny had actually helped him with some of his classes. It was something that both of them had kept secret as not to set that idiot Ron off on one of his insane rants. It was then that he realised that Snape was the 'guardian' mentioned in the article. Damn, Albus was good, very good. No one in their right mind would push Severus Snape too far.

-dbgdbg-

Blaise tugged gently to bring Gin back between them, wondering how they would all react to the news. He knew that they all knew that the ickle heroes would not leave well enough alone and Gin's blood family was likely to raise all sorts of hell as well. But, they would have to face the world sooner or later.

"Molly Weasley is dead as are a number of Ginevra's former brothers. Ronald, Harry, and Hermione are comatose. Arthur has been working closely with Nymphadora since the battle and the twins are healing up downstairs."

Gin tensed up, laying her head on his shoulder and reaching for Draco's hand. Her voice was soft and almost hesitant, "Good, that bint would only cause us trouble. Will the rest?"

He kissed her brow, looking to Albus to answer her. He knew though that he and Draco, only if they were quicker than Gin, would not hesitate to take care of any of them that dared try.

"No, the twins spoke to me this morning and informed me that they had not been apprised of the situation until that article and that they would understand if Ginevra never wanted to see or speak to them again. They did add that they would like to talk to her. Arthur gave up months ago, saying that he now saw how horrid it had been to treat her in such a way."

"So, can you keep the fucking morons comatose forever?" Draco all but snarled.

Albus frowned at them, but Blaise just smirked. If only they would stay in their comas than life would be that much easier. Surely even Albus knew that.

"No. However, Nymphadora has taken over as Head of the Auror department and neither she nor Kingsley will take any of their accusations seriously. The rebuilding of St Mungo's will be complete in the next few days. When that happens, they will be removed from here and stay in St Mungo's until they recover from their comatose conditions and are checked over by the head healers."

"Excellent," Gin said with a relieved sigh. "They will never get out then."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Just look at it this way, darling. If they aren't deemed utterly insane before they find out that you are a Snape-"

"For now at least," Draco interjected wickedly.

"Too right, for now," Blaise just grinned widely. "But, that you are with us and hold two very impressive positions, one here and one with the government…"

"There is this as well," Albus said, holding out the newspaper for them. "The lead story was the awards you ten will be receiving for your valiant fighting in the battle; Order of Merlin, First Class, if you are curious. It also details how each and every one of you were loyal to myself and not Tom Riddle."

Blaise nearly gaped. Damn, Albus really moved fast when he wanted to. He had also made it so that no one could speak out against them and be taken seriously. Gods how they owed him.

"I will take my leave, but please do join us in the Great Hall. The students and survivors have taken to gathering there. The crowd isn't too terribly large and all of you now have the right to sit at the Head table." Albus stood to go. "Also, in two weeks' time you will sit your NEWT's and in Asteria's case, they have given special leave for her to sit them with you and bypassing her OWL's- after I showed them the records from the past months. Neville, you are included in this. In roughly two months you will all be instructors."

Blaise watched him go, shaking his head and muttering, "There is no way that man was really a Gryffindor."


	23. Until we finally call this home

**Chapter 23**

**Until we finally call this home (Tonight by Seether)**

Neville walked back down to what he was told they called the 'courtyard' dressed in his own clothes rather than the hospital stock he had been in earlier. He had not even bothered to puzzle out how Dumble- well he was to be Albus now apparently, had handled everything so neatly and quickly. The man was simply amazing that way and he could tell the group that had cautiously accepted him into their number felt the same about him. He wasn't dim nor was he blind, however he was accepting. Not one of them had insulted him. In fact, they had complimented him and helped him. Likely they had saved his life. They could have left him on the battlefield in his dazed state to be killed, but they hadn't. He had given them his loyalty whether they knew it or not.

Stepping into the room, he saw that he was apparently the first back down of the younger group. Mrs Malfoy was dressed in tan trousers and jumper with open dove grey robes over it. He didn't doubt that her high brown boots were still bearing weapons either. Gods, she didn't look much over twenty five. Snape too was dressed in far more casual attire than he had ever expected to see. "I do hope I am not interrupting," he said, noting that they had been talking quietly.

"Oh no, of course not, dear. Come in and have a seat," Mrs Malfoy said with a small smile.

"Thank you, ma'am, for not hating me," he said formally.

She shook her head and motioned him over. "It is Narcissa or Cissa, please, Neville. There is no need to hate you. My sister chose her path and you defended yourself. Think no more on it."

He smiled shyly at her easy acceptance. "Professor Snape-"

He was cut off neatly. "Severus as we are all to be staff together."

Neville inclined his head. "Severus. May I ask if this is where they disappeared to for almost a year?"

"Yes it is. When the school was evacuated they went with Cissa and myself to one of the secure locations."

"And the gargoyles?"

Narcissa laughed lightly. "Even Albus was flummoxed, but you will get used to them."

Neville just shook his head. "They are beautiful creatures and I didn't miss them or you lot in the battle either. I almost pitied those stupid enough to fight you."

"You do realise that you will be the Gryffindor Head of House," Severus said wryly. "I am sure the gargoyles will be fixtures around the castle. You will have to caution your house about insulting any one of the seven of them. The gargoyles will attack if they feel that their charges are threatened."

He was shocked, though he realised that he shouldn't be. Head of House was a big responsibility. But, he figured with most of the staff being Slytherins that would have his back that he would not have too much trouble with it. "Oh, I will warn them. I will also be warning them that double the points will be taken should any one of you be harassed, degraded, or insulted in any way."

"I knew I liked you!" Narcissa exclaimed happily.

Severus just snickered. "It is definitely going to be interesting."

"Yes, yes, it is."

Neville turned to see Ginny and her …boyfriends in the doorway. The three of them were going to shock the hells out of everyone and that was just factoring in their appearances. Malfoy and Zabini (though he figured he ought to think of them as Draco and Blaise now if they wouldn't hex him for it that is) both had hair midway down their backs which they had left unbound. They were dressed similarly to Narcissa- though they were all in what looked to be silk robes and their clothes and boots were black. Ginny's hair too had grown and it was now a bit longer than waist length, big riotous curls that never had been the same shade of orange as the rest of the Weasley's; hers was deeper, darker red. She had on deep green robes left open to reveal a dark purple jumper and black trousers that were tucked into knee high black boots. "What are the odds that you three aren't armed?" 

He wasn't too surprised when Nott appeared behind them, stepping around to say, "Slim to none. The girls will be down momentarily."

"Good, good, we should make some sort of appearance, though I am sure Albus is going to make some sort of speech announcing your new positions," Narcissa said wryly.

Ginny took her boyfriends by the hands and led them over to where he was sitting. "Neville, Draco and Blaise. Draco and Blaise, Neville. Now play nice or I will hex all three of you."

"You beat me to it!"

He turned to see that Daphne was standing with the other two girls, pouting adorably.

Ginny just grinned. "You can add your hexes to mine, Daphs."

He groaned at the mere idea and said hastily, "Draco, Blaise, I for one do not want to upset the ladies."

"We don't either," they said together.

He knew he was gaping. How did they do that?

"If the comedy show is over, we should go down," Severus said drolly.

"Oh and Neville, you can call us Pansy, Theo, and Asteria."

He stood, shaking his head at Pansy who was looking all too pleased with herself. They all confused him, but he knew that showing it would only get him teased. "Consider it done. Daphne, may I escort you to the Great Hall to see the mass shock we are sure to cause?"

She laughed, hooking her arm in his. "Yes, lets."

He was utterly amused as the pack of gargoyles raced out and down the stairs.

-gbdgbd—

Gin was proud of herself for making it through the Hospital Wing without panicking. Though, Poppy looked as if she would hex the first healer that tried to get close and the gargoyles had formed a line giving them a direct route to the main doors. Laying her head on Blaise's arm, she laughed lightly. "I truly am getting better."

"Of course you are," Draco said as he squeezed her hand gently.

"If the crowd bothers you in the Great Hall, we will leave immediately," Blaise added.

It didn't take them long to reach the staff entrance and seat themselves along the staff table. She was, however, grateful when Blaise produced a flask of wine and filled their glasses before passing it down to Pansy. The crowd had yet to truly notice them, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

Surprisingly, it was Luna that wandered up first. "Oh Merlin! Ginny! Neville! It is ever so good to see you!"

She smiled slightly. "Hello, Luna. I see you made it through the battle mostly unscathed."

"Yes. As did you. I saw you, you know. I was impressed. Will the gargoyles let me pet them?"

She shot a warning glare at her boyfriends and nodded. "They should, just hold out your hand like you do with unicorns and if they will allow it, they will let you know."

Much to her amusement, the gargoyles took a liking to Luna and the blonde girl just sat right there on the dais and proceeded to play with their pets as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The Patil twins arrived next, gaping at them though it was Padma that seemed to find her voice first. "Well, when the Headmaster said he had some surprises in store, I never imagined he meant all of you."

"Ahh," Albus cut in, smiling widely. "You ladies can take your seats up here if you so wish. I am about to make the announcement."

Gin tipped her head and shot Albus a questioning look, which he ignored in favour of standing and tapping his glass to get everyone's attention. She didn't miss the Patil twins going to the other end of the table. "Well," she whispered, "I guess we know who the Ravenclaw Head of House is."

"Thank you," Albus said, casting a Sonorous charm on himself as the room quieted. "As many of you are now noticing, we have many new staff members for the coming term. Severus Snape will be taking over as Headmaster so that I may retire. Narcissa Malfoy will be teaching a class that has not been taught in many years that will be simply known as Defence. She is also taking over as Slytherin's Head of House. Ginevra Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini will be taking over History of Magic, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes."

Gin snickered at the slack-jawed expressions on most everyone's faces. Really who could blame her? She didn't miss that Draco and Blaise had adopted their 'haughty, do not fuck with me' faces as well. They were all expecting trouble of some sort.

"Neville Longbottom and Asteria Greengrass will share the duties of Herbology professor and Neville will also be the Gryffindor Head of House. Pansy Parkinson will be your new Charms professor. Theodore Nott will be taking over Potions, and Daphne Greengrass will be stepping in when Professor Minerva McGonagall retires next week."

"But, Sir!" someone in the far back called out, sounding utterly perplexed.

"The decisions are final as are those of Padma Patil becoming the Ravenclaw Head of House and Magical Theory and Muggle Studies professor. Parvati Patil will share Divination with Firenze and Professor Trelawney. In addition, Susan Bones will be Care of Magical Creatures professor as well as Head of House for Hufflepuff. I do hope that these past months and especially the events of the Final Battle will have you opening your minds to see past your prior biases."

It was Seamus Finnegan that stood from his place at the Gryffindor table that was the first to object. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione will never allow this!"

Gin stood slowly, allowing everyone to see her anger at the statement. No longer would she be threatened with the horrors of St Mungo's for speaking her mind and it was high time every fucking person knew she would not sit back and take their crap. "What business is it of theirs? Not only did the Governing Council agree to our appointments, but the Wizengamot did as well. Did you not read _The Daily Prophet_ today, Mr Finnegan?"

Seamus gaped at her before recovering his courage. "I believe them and they say you are insane!"

"I most certainly am not though slander will not be tolerated," Gin said, sitting back down and dismissing the idiot.

"Enough!" Albus yelled, clearly not amused by the display.

Gin was proud of herself for not reacting to the raised voices as she once would have. She smiled slowly. Severus and Narcissa, she noted with a quick glance down the table, were no happier than the rest of the staff, most especially Draco and Blaise. It really was a good thing that Seamus would not be returning; at least she assumed that he wouldn't what with Albus' next words.

"Mr Finnegan, you have no business questioning my decisions or my staff. Most especially since you are no longer a student nor are you a member of the Wizengamot or Governing Board."

She sipped her wine, the glass hiding her grin as Seamus sat back down still clearly angry, yet not willing to push it.

"I don't care who the staff is," Luna said loudly enough to carry through the room, from her place in the middle of the gargoyle pack. "Neither Headmaster Dumbledore or her _father_ think she is mad nor did the Wizengamot. Why, the way I heard it, there were staffing changes at St Mungo's and reformation after that horrid trial."

Gin leaned on Draco and laughed long and hard. No one had told her _that_, but it did her a world of good to hear it none the less. She genuinely liked the somewhat off the wall Ravenclaw more and more with every passing minute.

"I think that we should be rejoicing that the war is over," Padma called out. "I do not think I am overstepping to say that any student caught maligning a member of staff will be punished according to the school by-laws either, which discuss severe punishment or expulsion."

Gin was almost disappointed that the objections stopped after that and people turned back to what they had been doing before Albus' announcement.

Pansy leaned in turning to look down the table at them, grinning. "You know, I think I may like that woman after all."

Gin burst out laughing when Padma leaned in and looked down from her spot on the other side of Albus, saying, "You and I may just get along, Parkinson. I never thought I would say it but, there you have it."

Draco covered his eyes and Blaise hid his face in her hair, both of them all but whimpering. It was at that moment that Gin clued in and she laughed even harder. Oh good gods, Hogwarts was going to be very interesting next term.

-dbgdbg-

Asteria felt out of place at the staff table, though Albus' approval of her went a long way to fix that. She was, in her opinion, far too young to be a professor. But, Neville looked like a fine, upstanding bloke who would make sure she wasn't too overwhelmed. She blushed when Theo leaned over to whisper, "You are doing fine, darling. Do not worry."

She bit the corner of her mouth and nodded. "I know I am not to say thank you or apologize, but I feel that I should after you carried me and stayed with me, Theodore."

He smiled at her and she knew she blushed. He had a way of making her feel as if she was the only girl in the world. She rather liked the feeling though she would not be questioning him on it anytime soon. He was just so handsome with his long fall of dark hair and those pretty grey-green eyes that she sometimes felt all tongue tied when he looked at her. His low, "It was my pleasure, Asteria," made her wish that he would look at her like Draco and Blaise looked at Gin.

She ducked her head and tried to be brave. "I do hope we can still have our walks as we did on the island."

He laid his hand over hers where it rested on the table. "Of course we will. Perhaps tomorrow we can get out and walk around the lake?"

She nodded. Maybe a bit of that bravery she had been building up would come in handy. "I would like that."

She totally missed the look in his eyes as he sat back and sipped his wine, but she did notice that he didn't move his hand.

-dbgdbg-

Narcissa was extremely pleased, the little bit with the Finnegan boy aside. Theo and Asteria were flirting adorably and Pansy seemed to have her eye on Padma. That wasn't even adding in the dance Daphne and Neville were doing with one another either or the sheer looks of contentment from Gin, Blaise, and Draco. Her babies, and yes she thought of all of them that way now, were finally finding happiness.

She had plans as well. Grinning, she turned and winked at Severus just to see him try not to lose all decorum in public. Oh yes, she had plans for Severus that she had not dared implement until Lucius was out of the picture. Their months on the island had only endeared him to her even more so than before.

She leaned over to whisper, "Do you think Albus will allow us to take them to The Manor for a bit of a break before the term starts?"

Severus smirked. "I think he will agree to anything that will help them further, Cissa. I take it one of your elves made an appearance?"

She nodded. "While I was changing earlier. Apparently, Lucius had tried and failed to gain entrance and they have merely been waiting for a time in which they could locate us. I instructed them to prepare for us returning sometime very soon."

"I would laugh aloud if we were not in public," Severus replied dryly. "The mental image of Lucius being denied admittance is nigh on priceless."

She tipped her head back and laughed, not caring in the least that she was ruining her previous image. She was no longer forced to follow Lucius' directives and she was determined to prove it.

With that in mind, she turned to the quiet young woman sitting next to her. "Miss Bones?" 

The woman shot her an incredulous look. "Yes, Mrs Malfoy?"

"Narcissa, please, we are to work together after all."

"Narcissa, please call me Susan."

She smiled brightly. "Susan, I hope that we can get together for tea before term begins."

The woman looked stunned, but nodded. "If you would like."

Narcissa patted her hand, utterly amused. "Oh, my dear, surely I am not as fearsome as the creatures you will be teaching about, am I?"

Susan turned to fully face her, wide-eyed. "I saw you during the battle. I think I would rather face a Nundu than get on the wrong side of your temper, with all due respect."

Severus chuckled and she elbowed him in the ribs, not looking away from Susan. "Well, yes, that is a good point. But, I don't foresee that happening. You know, I think all of the ladies on staff should get together for tea."

Susan all but whimpered. "You all are _scary_ when you are angry. I would never dare anger any of you."

Narcissa sat back not knowing what to say to that. Honestly, she liked being feared and was amused as all get out at the poor woman's clear fear, but she couldn't say that aloud. So she thought on it. Finally, she said, "Well, it is dead simple to not get us angry. Those seven, well eight now with Neville, Severus and I are very protective of. With Gin, Draco, and Blaise if you upset one you upset all three. Theodore is a mite overprotective of Asteria-"

Susan held up a hand. "Oh, I saw her gut a Death Eater without remorse. If I promise to be nice to everyone, will that help?"

Narcissa nodded. "We do simply want to move on with our lives without being harassed. War is difficult on everyone, yourself included. Unity amongst the staff will, I think, go a long way in helping the students understand that old biases should be put aside."

"Yes," Susan said, sitting up a bit and squaring her shoulders. "We should do that. Will you try to keep your Slytherins from harassing my Hufflepuffs?"

Narcissa smiled slowly and it wasn't necessarily the nicest of expressions. "Oh yes, there will be new rules this term. That much I can assure you of. Now, dear, have some wine and relax. The next few weeks will be hectic."

Much to her amusement, Susan drained her glass in one go and refilled it immediately. She turned back to Severus to see him giving her a questioning glance. She slid her hand into the crook of his arm. "Will you escort me back to our rooms, Sev?"

He nodded quickly. "I assume you will explain."

She tried to look as innocent as possible, always willing to string him along a bit.

He just rolled his eyes and stood. "I swear," he muttered just loud enough for her and no one else to hear, "Those two heathens learnt everything from you."

She patted his arm with her free hand, not bothering to explain that she was damn proud of that little fact. The next term was going to be ever so fun. She was determined to make it so and she never ever allowed herself to not get exactly what she wanted.


	24. Just give me a break

**Chapter 24**  
**Just give me a break (Right here waiting by Staind)**

Gin packed her trunk, more excited than worried about stepping outside her safe little haven. If anything, the battle and Albus' confidence in them had given her the courage to take the steps she would have to in order to have a normal life. As if reading her mind, Narcissa had all but insisted that they go to Malfoy Manor for a 'small holiday' before term began.

Just two days back they had all sat their NEWT's with the seventh year students that had survived. Gin had rather felt they were dead easy, but she hadn't dared say that aloud. Poor Asteria had been a nervous wreck before the exams. That was until Theo had simply pulled her into his lap and whispered something that none of them caught, but which brought that look back to Asteria's face that she had grown used to on the island. The tiny brunette was a force to be reckoned with; at least once she remembered that little fact. She had no doubt Theo was up to the task of reminding her as often as needed.

With a laugh, she closed the trunk and waved over the house elf that Narcissa said would be taking everything to the Manor for them. While the crowd at Hogwarts didn't stress her as it once had, she could admit that getting back to her family, though with four new additions, would do them all good.

"Gin?"

She turned to see Pansy wringing her hands and looking very, very nervous. Concerned, she hurried over. Draco and Blaise had gone out to the pitch with Theo and Padma earlier. Surely one of them had not been injured! "What is the matter? Is everyone okay?"

Pansy nodded, hugging her. "Albus and Severus brought someone to talk to you is all. I –ahh…" 

She pulled back enough to look Pansy in the eyes. "Who, Pans?"

"Charlie."

Gin blinked, not sure what to make of it. Yes, Charlie had not been a part of her awful treatment having fled Molly the moment he could. Hells, he had told her that he had taken the job with dragons instead of the professional Quidditch position because he could simply not stand to be in the same country as Molly any longer. This though… she just did not know what to do.

"Gin? Cissa went for Draco and Blaise. Asteria, Daphne, Neville, and I will go down with you… If you want us to."

She nodded, slipping her hand in the crook of Pansy's arm. The gargoyles had taken to lounging in the courtyard, but she knew that three of them would be with the boys. She could handle this, couldn't she? Digging deep and not wanting to make a fool of herself, she walked down with Pansy, collecting the others along the way until they arrived as one big pack in the courtyard. 

She simply stared at her big brother. His hair was longer and he looked soul-deep tired. She didn't miss the fact that the gargoyles seemed to have taken a liking to him or that he now had a slight limp as he moved to sit in one of the chairs. Albus was watching her closely, his smile encouraging and Severus was pacing over by the open wall.

She squared her shoulders. After Death Eaters and the insanity of her former mother, Charlie was harmless. Right? 

-bdgbdg- 

Charlie was nervous. Albus had offered him the Flying and Quidditch referee job almost immediately after he woke after the battle. He had known that his baby sister, and yes no matter what steps had been taken to remove her from their insane mother's reach she was still his baby sister, would have to be the one to decide. He had adored her from the first moment he had seen her. Gods, had he been able to do something, anything to help her over the years he would have. But, his mother had refused. There was no way he would accept the position if it made her uncomfortable. He owed her at least that much.

He hazarded a glance at Severus and noted that yes, he would be killed slowly and in the most painful way possible if he upset Ginny. Patting the gargoyle that he had been told was hers, he tried a cautious smile, but didn't dare move from his chair.

She looked so self-assured. However, he knew she was still upset when she simply stayed very close to the door and levelled him with that _look_ of hers that could send the bravest running scared. All but shaking in his boots, he met her gaze. "I do hope my presence here does not upset you, Ginny."

"She prefers Gin or Ginevra these days," Pansy Parkinson said scathingly.

Charlie nodded in understanding. "I remember when we called you Gin."

"Until that bint screeched and yelled, saying it was inappropriate," was the dry reply. Shaking her head, she and her friends- guards?... he wasn't sure of anything other than that he did not want to upset her, that they would skin him alive for hurting her, moved to the divan.

"I am sorry, Ginevra, for leaving you in that horrid excuse for a home," he said simply, honestly. 

She inclined her head, sitting across from him with the other girls staying very close to her, but still giving her space. It hurt him so very much to see his once laughing and joyous sister clearly so damaged by the last few years' events. Neville had stayed over by the door, but the young man looked _almost_ as deadly as the group of girls did.

"Why is he here?"

Charlie turned to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini all but running into the room. Had the situation not been so very tense, he would have laughed as the girls scattered to allow both men to sit with his sister, both moving immediately to hold her close. His brows lifted and he very nearly grinned. Of course, he had been warned of their close relationship, but seeing really was believing. He lifted his hands in a surrendering motion. "I just wanted to talk with you. I do not mean any harm."

Albus stepped in. "I offered Charlie the Flying and Quidditch referee positions. He refused to accept until your judgement was given, Ginevra."

"Why should she give it?" Zabini snapped, glaring all the while.

"I-" Ginevra said slowly. "I think that should Charlie here agree that he will not ever attempt to control me or speak out against me than it will be fine. I presume that his presence here is a onetime pass through the wards?"

"Of course," Severus said flatly. "We will all be watching, Gin." Severus turned to glare at him, his death in the man's eyes should he step one toe out of line. "I would think that after your years dealing with dragons that you of all people would not be the one to get on the wrong side of any member of our family."

It hurt, deep down hurt, to know that he had not been able to step in sooner and show his baby sister that he was not as twisted as most of their family. There were things that he could do to prove it though. "I would not harm any of you in any way. I spoke with Fred and George before arriving today and they too wished me to pass on that they will not cause problems. In fact, the three of us agreed to step in if _those three_ try to start anything."

He hated that she tensed and her eyes widened. Her voice shook as she whispered, "They are still comatose, correct?"

"Oh yes," he rushed to assure her. "I only meant when or if they do wake that we will not allow them to harass you. None of us knew the extent of what was done to you."

He stood slowly. Not knowing if he would be forgiven or ever accepted hurt, but he had tried and he would not push her. In fact, getting gone now seemed the best plan. "I will go now. I am truly sorry."

He was halfway to the door when she surprised him. "I do think you should take the job, Charlie. Give me time and space. I am not the same girl you knew. I refuse to make promises beyond that."

He didn't dare turn around. He simply nodded and hurried out as much as his damaged leg would allow. Maybe, just maybe he and the twins could re-form some sort of relationship with her.

-gbdgbd-

Draco wanted to reach out and slap Charlie, but he knew he couldn't. He did seem to honestly want to breach the gap that had formed. It was Gin's decision wholly and completely. He and Blaise would stand by her decision even though they wanted to throw the former dragon trainer out the window just to remove the threat that he could pose to her. He didn't like the panic that she was struggling to hide either. Kissing her brow, he shot a look at his mother once the other redhead was gone. "I think we should leave now if everyone is packed."

Gin held him tightly and if she was shaking none of them would dare mention it. "Perfect."

"Cissa?" Blaise asked tightly.

"Yes, we are ready when you three are."

"I could do with being away," Gin said softly, laying her head on his chest.

He did not waste time with anything except taking the portkey from his mum. They would be taking private Apparition lessons with Albus after the term started, but for now it was simply easiest to get all of them and the gargoyles to Malfoy Manor via portkey. It wasn't five minutes later that they landed in the foyer. "What do you think?"

Gin leaned into him and Blaise, taking in everything. She smiled slowly, her eyes lighting up with pleasure. "It is stunning! How long will it take to show me everything?"

He laughed, a weight lifting that he hadn't known was there. True, the only happy memories he had here were of Blaise and his mother when they had managed to secret themselves away out of Lucius' sight, but it seemed that they were already making him new memories. It felt very good. "I know where I want to show you first," he whispered, playfully nipping at her ear.

"Oh Merlin!" Neville cried, laughing all the while, "Daphne save me from seeing anything I ought not, I beg you!"

Daphne's laughter faded as (he assumed) she dragged him off. Draco was too busy staring at his gorgeous boyfriend and girlfriend to care what anyone else was doing.

"I have to second Draco's plan," Blaise said with a wicked little grin. He took the initiative, picking Gin up and carrying her off and up the main stairs.

Ignoring the laughter and what he was sure were knowing looks from his family, Draco all but ran up the stairs to catch up. They had five days to be here away from the world and he was damn sure going to take advantage of every last one of them. 

-dbgdbg- 

Pansy watched Daphne drag Neville off and then Blaise, Gin, and Draco's hasty exit with much amusement. She turned to their guests, for Narcissa had told all seven of them to consider Malfoy Manor their home, and nearly giggled at their expressions. Feeling light-hearted, she winked at Padma. "Come on, you three, I will give you a quick tour on the way to your rooms."

"What about us?" Theo said, pouting.

She snorted. "I thought a bright young couple such as yourselves could find a way to spend a few hours."

Asteria winked at her, grabbing Theo's hand and all but dragging him over to Narcissa and Severus. "Point us to the gardens, Cissa?"

"I know where they are!" Theo protested, still making a show of being all pouty and grumpy.

"Then off with you!" Pansy teased. Satisfied that she had needled Theo enough, at least for the moment, she turned back to the two amused women and the one that was still very wary. "Oh now, Susan, no need to be afraid. We only bite if you ask us to."

Parvati's eyes went wide and she darted over to Narcissa, whispering something and the two made their way to the back of the house a moment later.

Smirking, Pansy tried to look innocent. "What did I say?"

Susan surprised her. "Oh, I think she has the right idea, Pansy Parkinson!"

Pansy couldn't help but laugh at her playful indignation. After the last little while of being exposed to them the quiet Hufflepuff was finally showing a bit of spine. Pansy rather thought she would need it and had been trying to goad her daily as a result. She hadn't missed the fear Susan had for them, but she also hadn't missed the kernel of respect either.

"We won't bite…you," Padma said innocently, hooking her arm in Pansy's and then Susan's. "I for one want to explore. I hear tell the library here rivals Hogwarts."

Pansy laughed, leading them off. She had plans for Padma that did not include perusing books. Well…alright there was _one_ book that she knew damn well was in the library that she wouldn't mind looking through with Padma. But first, she should be a good hostess.

-dbgdbg- 

Neville simply gaped as Daphne pulled him down the luxurious hallway. He had grown up in high style, but this was too much. There were priceless antiques, portraits, tapestries, and the gods only knew what else that he missed. "No wonder he was a prat all those years."

Daphne shot him a grin over her shoulder, but didn't once stop her forward momentum, twisting and turning down hallways with the ease of long practice. "Was? Does that mean you think Draco has grown out of his prattishness?"

Neville chuckled. "I think he has a very good reason for it when it crops up. I have no doubt that the first person to insult Gin will face his and Blaise's combined wrath." 

She pushed open a large door and waited. "Go on in. You're right, you know. We will sit back and laugh until we fall over too."

"Oh gods!" He reverently stepped inside the largest greenhouse he had ever seen. "Is that…" he trailed off not sure where to start. There were things in here that he never thought he would see even in the course of his professorial duties.

Daphne kissed his cheek and pulled over a stool. "I will stay right here while you explore. Cissa said to warn you that there was a Venomous Tentacula in the far left corner." 

He used every last bit of bravery that he had to lean over and kiss her soundly.

-gbdgbd- 

Severus watched everyone scatter. It wasn't until he was alone that he allowed himself to laugh. Oh how this group amused him. With a spring to his step that he would not allow many to see, he made his way to the stairs that led down to the potions lab. It was by far the safest location for him. There was just no need to interrupt and after stumbling across Pansy and Padma snogging the day before, which he still felt was mentally scarring and wished he could _Obliviate_, he did not need to witness any other couples. Not that it did not do him good to see them finding happiness. He, like Narcissa, simply did not wish to witness it.

Stripping off his robes, he stepped over to the potions stores. Later he would find Narcissa and have a bit of quality time whilst the others were occupied, but just now he would distract himself while she played hostess and settled everyone in. He thanked the gods that Albus had meddled otherwise he knew he would be dead and damned long before now. Though he knew that very few would believe it if he said it aloud, he was thankful every damn day for the life he had been given and he would do whatever he had to keep it. 

-dbgdbg- 

Charlie entered the twins shop and smiled. Really, he didn't think anyone could resist smiling at the wild, loud, obnoxious, and yet fun atmosphere they had created. He spent quite a few minutes just wandering the store, listening in on the customer's comments before making his way back to the office. He knew that they had seen him and would be back as soon as they could. Sinking gratefully into the overstuffed sofa, he turned and carefully lifted his leg up onto the couch. It would heal, but never quite be the same. Charlie rather felt he had gotten off easy. One parent, two brothers, a sister-in-law, and numerous friends had all lost their lives.

His news was about the best he could have hoped for. He only hoped that the twins saw it that way.

Good gods when had their lives become so royally fucked up?


	25. Push me and I'll push back

**A/N: **I am an outspoken advocate against bullying and abuse in all forms. It was very important to me that those issues were dealt with in this story. While many of the issues the characters had to deal with (even in canon) were 'magically based', they are still issues dealt with every single day by children and adults alike. That is why I chose the song and lyrics I did for this chapter. If you haven't heard the song, please go listen. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic. After this there is only one more chapter and an epilogue.

**Chapter 25**  
**Push me and I'll push back (Make it stop - September's children by Rise Against)**

The week at Malfoy Manor had been wonderful. It had also done as intended and brought together the majority of the staff. Draco never thought he would be allying with Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, or the Patil twins but he had, they all had. Hells, Pansy was bringing a whole new meaning to the word. He couldn't fault her either, not after seeing just how witty Padma could be. Parvati seemed to have grown up as well, though he rather thought she and Lovegood would get along rather nicely. Apparently, when the women had girls night Daphne had admitted that she and Neville had a bit of a thing going before they had all taken up residence in the hospital wing.

But, today was the final staff meeting before the students arrived later and he was curious as to what the final staff member's name would be. They had talked it over again and again with no success. Even Gin hadn't been able to wring it out of Severus. His mum had that look in her eyes that told him she knew who it was, but that she was having far too much fun listening to them try and puzzle it out to give in and tell all.

The three of them had visited Gringotts and at their insistence added Gin to their vaults on her birthday. She had simply shook her head and not tried to argue. They may not have taken the steps of marriage or formal bonding…yet…but she was theirs and they were hers. Soon, once they had a chance to settle in and get used to this newest routine they would discuss it.

"We're here," she whispered, coming to a stop outside the staffroom door.

"Might as well get it over with," Blaise quipped, pushing open the door.

"Aunt Andromeda?" Draco hoped he wasn't standing there gaping like a fish, but he sure felt like it. He leaned on Blaise, simply staring.

His aunt and his mother certainly felt his reaction was amusing if their laughter was anything to go by. Even Blaise and Gin were snickering.

"Hello, Andromeda. Please excuse Draco, he hasn't had enough coffee yet today," Gin quipped.

Shaking his head, he stepped forward. "I have no idea what to say." He glanced at his mum. "You knew about this?"

"I did indeed. Where do you think I have been disappearing off to when you three are…busy?" She was smirking at him! "Andie and Tonks are both simply wonderful. I wish we had not lost touch."

He pulled out a chair and dropped into it since Blaise had already pulled out a chair for Gin. He snickered when he was handed a cup of coffee a moment later. "Okay, so the full staff is here…"

Severus sneered at him. "Drink your coffee, Draco. We will be set on by a group of heathens that will put you lot to shame soon enough, you will need it."

Blaise snickered. "I think we are all going to need Firewhiskey before the feast ends."

Draco sipped his coffee and biting back a snicker. Why Albus had thought they could do this was beyond him. He was, however, damn certain that he would do his best to live up to expectations. He sat back, slipping his free hand into Blaise's and leaning on Gin. The glare Severus levelled him with only amused him.

"I will also be assisting Cissy," Andromeda pointed out impishly. "I wonder how the first years will take both of us."

Neville snorted. "Poppy will have her hands full of shaking and scared firsties."

"Neville!" Daphne swatted at him playfully. "Take that back!"

"Oh no, I think having a bit of fear for all of us will do them good."

Draco nearly spit coffee as it was Susan of all people that had made the little declaration.

"Oh gods, we _have_ worn off on you!" Pansy cried delightedly.

"Not as much as you have on Padma."

Draco watched as Charlie, Theo, Blaise, and Gin all burst out laughing. He swore Severus had an eye twitch forming. He looked ready to hex them all.

"Too true," Padma said smoothly, winking at Pansy. "I am positively delighted with the situation."

"Oh dear Merlin," Poppy whispered, covering her mouth with her hand and watching them wide-eyed.

"You get used to it," Parvati said, patting Poppy's hand soothingly. "I have every confidence that they will behave in front of the students."

"Oh, that is more of a challenge accepted sort of thing," Asteria said warningly.

Draco just shook his head and stayed out of it. He knew that it would degenerate into teasing and harassing one another and given that Severus was sporting a serious eye twitch, he was not going to get hexed. He would watch and get Blaise or Gin out of the line of fire if hexes were thrown though. It was just too damn funny. He sat back, crossing his legs at the ankles and prepared to enjoy the show.

"Aww, _Dad_, you look positively green," Gin teased. "Is it something we said?"

"Cease this at once!"

"Oh, Sev darling, do stop."

Draco ducked his head and tried not to laugh aloud at his mum's amused and yet haughty expression as she took her fiancé to task. That wasn't something he wanted to think about, though he was pleased for them. It was simply far easier to put things like that in the 'do not even think about it' part of his mind. He sat up a moment later when she continued speaking.

"Now, I have set up my classroom to pair students of different houses. What have the rest of you decided?"

"We will," Blaise answered for the three of them. "We also decided to set them projects that they will have to work together on. I do believe that others are thinking along the same lines?"

Theo smirked. "Neville, Asteria, and I have just finished the last of our plans as well. We, as some of you know, have decided that working together to integrate some of the classwork will not only help the students, but foster a sense of school wide unity as well."

Charlie spoke up next. "I am going to attempt to start up inter-house teams to play for a new Cup. My goal is to not only have House teams, but to allow those who don't want to or don't make the cut for their house teams a chance to play as well."

Draco grinned at him, lifting his mug in a supportive gesture. It was a damn good idea and it just might help them. He knew that the houses would likely always be more loyal to their own, but stopping the outright hatred was necessary. He was finding that he rather liked Charlie now that it was clear that Gin's health and well-being was the man's first priority. He made sure to give them all a wide berth and had yet to approach her. It seemed to be working in his favour.

"I think I am speaking for all of us when I say that bullying will not be tolerated." Gin didn't stand, but he knew she had everyone's attention. "I have worked closely with Poppy and Tonks the last few weeks to set up protocol to follow should any student face harassment…from anyone."

Draco knew she had spent hours with his cousin and Poppy in an attempt to protect the children as none of them had been protected. He and Blaise had been concerned that it would bring back her nightmares. Instead, it seemed to give her even more confidence.

"I will be handling the sorting," Padma said softly, though there was strength in her tone. "I will not, with all due respect to Minerva, be disparaging any House as I explain to the students. In fact, I have changed the wording a bit to better foster a sense of school unity."

"It is going to be great," Pansy said confidently. "Plus, it means we can hand out detentions from the moment they all enter the Great Hall should any of them feel that bullying behaviour will be tolerated."

"None of us had a fair shot, I don't think," Susan interjected. "If it wasn't because I was a Hufflepuff, it was because I was a half-blood or a girl. I know some of you were hated just for your family name or house or political affiliations. We will stand together and stop as much as we can. I do believe any students that wish to carry on with bigoted attitudes will find themselves on the wrong side of my temper!"

Draco decided now was a good time to finally speak up. "All of our tempers, Susan. None of us will stand idly by while any student or staff is harassed. Now, if there is nothing else?"

Severus sneered at him, looking far too pleased with himself for it to be anything good. "Oh but there is."

Narrowing his eyes, Draco braced for the worst.

"Our esteemed Minster and Head Auror will be arriving for the Feast. They will be awarding your Order of Merlin's."

Draco just sighed. At least they didn't have to travel to London.

"That also means that there will be a small contingency of the press as well."

Draco buried his face in his hand. "Oh, bloody fucking brilliant, Severus."

"Oh, please," Andromeda drawled, sounding far more like his mum than Draco expected. "It will just give Nymphadora a reason to arrest them if they cause problems."

"Ohh, that will be something to see," Gin said cheekily. "She said she is feeling a mite protective of what family she has left. I wonder what colour her hair will be tonight."

"None of you will be harassed." Severus had that 'angry, one wrong word away from hexing everyone' face on again.

"Are we done?" Theo asked shortly. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we want to have a nice, relaxing day before the heathens and bastards of the press descend."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, all of you go before I am in need of a Firewhiskey."

-gbdbgd-

"Oh come on." Blaise rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. "You two look stunningly gorgeous as always, no need to mess with perfection."

Gin blew him a kiss and Draco just huffed.

He was being honest and they knew it otherwise they would have complained more. They had decided to start as they meant to go on and had dressed in what he and Draco liked to call business casual robes left open to reveal their boots, trousers, and jumpers. None of them were unarmed either, not with unknowns being on the grounds. They had all left their hair down as well, though that was more for the shock factor than anything.

Pansy's voice filtered up the stairs. "Come on, you three! We are going to be late!"

"If I promise to behead anyone that annoys you, will that hurry you up?" Theo called a moment later.

Blaise snickered. "I think he means it."

Gin raced over, kissing him quickly and ran down the stairs, "No beheading at the Feast, Theo! Asteria, you will have to watch him close."

Draco snickered and crossed the room, holding out his hand. "We should go before she takes them all to task."

Blaise took his hand and they all but ran down the stairs together. "The students will not know what to think of us in any way, shape, or form. I am rather looking forward to it."

"Oh, so am I," Draco assured him.

-dbgdbg-

Theo watched apprehensively as the students began arriving. Just to the left of the staff table a second smaller table had been set up for the press. Tonks and Kingsley were sitting with Severus and Narcissa at the centre of the staff table. All the players were moving into position and he still wasn't certain that he liked it. They had all been through too much to have some nosy idiot reporter asking stupid questions.

"If I may," said idiot reporter was saying to Gin, "ask you a few questions before the Feast and ceremony."

It was only Asteria's hand on his arm that kept him from telling the idiot to go the fuck away. He didn't like the look in the man's eyes and he could tell that no one else did either. They had been asked to do this by one of the three that had kept them safe and allowed them to find some semblance of happiness though and that meant something to them.

"That all depends on the manner of your questions," Gin replied smoothly, though Theo wondered if the man knew that she was using that tone that warned of imminent hexing.

Grinning gleefully, the reporter stared out with, "So, Miss _Weasley_, what is the true story of why you separated from your family?"

"Oh gods, he is going to die," Theo muttered.

Asteria leaned in, her hand on his arm to keep him in place. Her voice was barely loud enough for him to hear. "I want to gut him, but we can't."

"It seems you are ill-informed, I have been Ginevra Snape for nigh on a year now. If all you wish to do is fan flames under old stories long explained than you should go now."

"How does a group of rag-tag children and alleged Death Eaters plan on running this school? What did you do to Albus Dumbledore to force him to agree to this?"

Theo watched angrily as Gin all but sat on Draco and Blaise to keep them from killing the bastard. A flash of bright purple alerted him to Tonks' appearance. Oh, well, she looked livid. He was enjoying the fear on the reporter's face more than he likely should, but the fucking bastard deserved it.

"Slander will not be tolerated! You are very close to being escorted out!" Tonks snarled.

"We welcomed you with the understanding that you would not be causing this sort of trouble."

Severus had entered the fray. To Theo's way of thinking the odds of the reporter living five minutes longer had just decreased dramatically. They had all figured on some sort of bullshit like this, but to do so blatantly! It was downright insulting.

"I have every right to ask the questions which the public wants the answers to!"

"You do not have any right to slander good people, fervent supporters of Albus Dumbledore," Blaise drawled in that 'I want to fucking kill you now' tone he had perfected over the years. It had been known to have his fellow Slytherins running for cover.

"How do we know? Just an hour ago I spoke with The Boy Who Lived and he had much to say on the subject!"

Theo was horrified. Those idiots were awake and had already talked to the press!

"I did _not_ know," Tonks all but screamed, looking as livid as he felt. "I will find out what the bloody hell is going on though!"

"You do that," he said, speaking for the whole group. In fact, he seemed to be the only one not struck speechless currently. "If they show up here and start shit we will defend ourselves."

Tonks' 'meep'ed and drug the reporter off to where Kingsley was sitting. He scanned the room very carefully, not willing to be caught off guard should the ickle heroes decide to make an appearance. He didn't miss Gin, Draco, and Blaise whispering softly to one another, but all he could tell was that they were angry not what they were actually saying.

Asteria laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Just one day. Is it too much to ask?"

He couldn't have agreed more. 


	26. More than just a lie or two

A/N: This is the last chapter, though there will be an epilogue. I hope this helps to explain just why the Trio has been acting the way that they have.

**Chapter 26**

**More than just a lie or two (The Truth by Nonpoint)**

While the Welcome Feast had been fairly uneventful after the reporter was sent off, none of them had truly expected for classes to go as smoothly as they had. Clearly all those months locked away in the inter-house groups had shown the students that getting along and not causing rows was wise. Or perhaps they were simply tired of war, of fighting, of being on guard all the time.

In fact, they seemed to throw themselves into the new rules and regulations with a fair amount of glee. With only a handful of sixth and seventh years, those classes were actually peaceful as all had fought together. He had heard mutterings from some of the students about how attractive most of the professors were, but he had wisely stayed out of it. There was no way he was going to get hexed by mentioning it to any of them. Or listen to hours of preening about how gorgeous they were either.

It was almost time for the winter holiday and Charlie had taken the day to visit the twins. He was happy with the progress he was making with Gin. She actually spoke to him now even if it was as simple as 'good morning' or 'I do like that idea' during a staff meeting. A couple of times he even thought she had smiled in his general direction.

Pushing open the door, he sighed heavily. "What the hells are you three doing here?"

"We are trying to help Ginny!" Ron snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Surely you, Fred, and George have come to your senses by now!"

"We did, which is why we are asking you to leave and never return."

Charlie looked up to see Fred looking over the banister from the second story.

"Oh, you simply cannot mean that!" Hermione exclaimed, wide-eyed and scandalised.

"Oh but we do," George said coldly, stepping out of the offices. "How did you three get past our wards? We don't open for an hour yet."

"I _am_ the brightest witch of my age."

Charlie gaped at the little bint. Breaking through the wards was okay in her eyes? If they were this adamant still, Severus would need to know. It simply would not be a good thing if they showed up at Hogwarts. In fact, it would likely mean all three of them ending up in pieces. At this point he actually might join in on the maiming.

Fred rushed down the stairs, angrier than Charlie could ever remember seeing him. "So you think it is perfectly alright to_ break in_ to our store?"

"Well, yes. We needed to speak with you," Harry said reasonably. "We learnt over the years that sometimes going about things the roundabout way was best. We did not want to be overheard."

"Overheard?" George asked flatly.

"Well, yes. We must get Ginny help. None of this makes sense. She and those _Slytherins_ must have done something to poor Dumbledore. Mum would be horrified to see the shame she continues to bring to the family."

"You three are utterly insane," Charlie whispered as he took a big step back. "How did you manage to get out of the closed ward?"

"We are not!" Hermione screeched, pulling her wand and pointing it in his face. "It should have been me teaching at Hogwarts! I should be on the Wizengamot! That insane little bint did nothing but terrify the school her first year and bide her time to join her lord and master!"

Two loud 'POP's signalled the arrival of Tonks and Albus. Charlie wondered if either of them could talk sense into these three morons. In fact, he was rather hoping Tonks would arrest them and toss them in a cell until they came to their senses. That was why the twins had keyed her into the wards after all. He realised that she must have gone for Albus before arriving- it would explain why she hadn't shown up immediately.

"I am going to have to arrest you," Tonks warned.

"For WHAT?" Ron screeched.

"It is that crazy bint you need to arrest. She and her Death Eater friends did something to Professor Dumbledore!"

"Ahh, Miss Granger, I fear you are worried about nothing. I have not been coerced in any way. Now, why don't we all have a seat and discuss this?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "I think I finally figured it out, Albus. At least Hermione's part."

Everyone simply stared at him. Sighing, he leaned against the counter and absently rubbed his sore leg. "She is jealous. So, Hermione, when did you figure out my baby sister was far brighter than anyone gave her credit for?"

Hermione glared, crossing her arms over her chest. With a loud huff, she all but spat, "It was Riddle! She still had his knowledge! That is the only way she could be that advanced!"

"Hermione?"

Charlie rolled his eyes at the woebegone expression Harry was levelling on Hermione. It served the little brat right to have his bint of a friend show her true colours. "Tell them. You fell behind, didn't you? Too busy running after these two weren't you. But, how did you figure it out?"

Ron was glaring at him and Harry seemed to find imitating a fish appropriate.

"Neville started to do better in class our third year and I was curious," she muttered. "He is an idiot, so I knew he needed help."

Now everyone, Ron included, was staring disbelievingly at her.

"So I followed him and found her in the library waiting. I stayed back, wondering if by some strange chance that he was helping her, but I dismissed it because even _she_ couldn't be _that_ stupid."

Charlie reached out to stop George from thrashing her. He too wanted to smack the cow, but he would wait. There were others that deserved the right to defend her. Mainly Gin herself, but he knew of a couple of men who would gleefully ruin Hermione's chances of ever working in their world. Oh, he was _so_ sharing this conversation with them.

"She was helping him! I nearly fell over. It simply wasn't possible. If that moron needed help, he should have come to me! Ron had told us all about how silly and annoying she was. I knew it had to be part of her possession, some residual effect. I knew at that point that she would have to be watched closely. There was just no way she wouldn't go bad if she was still under Riddle's control."

He noted idly that Albus looked quite scary when he was this angry. Why, it was perfectly clear why he had defeated Grindelwald and why he was the only person Voldemort had feared. He shared a look of vicious glee with Fred before they slowly moved behind the counter, just in case they needed a place to hide. George was backing slowly up the stairs to the landing as well.

"Miss Granger, that is _more_ than enough!" Albus positively roared. "Ginevra is a brilliant young woman who has been under my tutelage since her second year. That was when she began visiting me, at first to thank me for getting her out of that hell over the summer and then simply because she has a thirst for knowledge. She was reading More and Dumas and asking me questions that I actually had to think on before replying and she was twelve years old! I have always believed that anyone can do great things if only the opportunity is there. That is why you three became friends; I knew Harry would need two such as yourselves. Ginevra was given the chance to stretch her mind and told that she could do anything she set her mind to. For you to attempt to dismiss her as some errant child in need of mental help is the most disgusting thing I have heard in a very long time."

"You cannot be serious," Ron whispered.

"Oh he is." Tonks looked very much like her Aunt at the moment with the smirk and the white blonde hair. There was also a light of malicious glee in her eyes. "They all received their positions both at Hogwarts and the Wizengamot because they damn well earned them! Just yesterday my mum was telling me about a conversation she overheard after Gin's History of Magic class. She assigned the _Iliad_, stating that they were to read it and compare it to what history we know of the Ancient Wizarding World...with bonus points for all whom could read it in Latin."

"Latin?" Harry asked, looking perplexed.

"Mum refused to teach her Latin," Charlie pointed out, just to dig the knife a bit deeper. "She said that Gin was a girl and that it would be her lot to grow up, get married, and have babies. Did you teach her, Albus?"

"I did indeed. Though, I have a feeling it may become a class if she has her way."

Charlie grinned. "Oh, it has been discussed. Most of the purebloods know it from childhood, so it would be wonderful to have everyone on the same level."

"This is ludicrous!" Ron literally stomped his foot. "I knew leaving on our mission before she was locked up was a bad idea, Harry! See I told you!"

"Do you really think I would have allowed it?" Albus asked, his tone low and still quite angry.

Charlie winced. Ron looked to be about three wrong words from facing Albus' wrath. It was clear, at least to him, that Albus was only allowing a small sliver of his temper to show. 

"Mum said-"

"Mum was mad as a hatter," George snapped angrily. "We have accepted it. Dad even sent along apologizes to her. Why can't you?"

"It was _me _who was Harry's best mate!" Ron raged. "Ginny was just a silly little girl who _let_ Voldemort into her head in a mad attempt for attention. Mum understood completely, I just can't wrap my mind around why none of you do!"

"You always did look at her as if she was something gross," Charlie interjected. "Was it that she was so close in age or that she was the only girl?"

"I have always wondered that as well," George added. "You used to push her down and run when Mum called us in so you could get there first."

Ron gaped, his face bright red.

"Or when you broke something and blamed her," Fred ground out, looking all too ready to hex all three of them.

"Why should she have been treated any different than us?" Ron finally said, his voice rising with every word.

"Because girls are to be treated with the utmost care, they are princesses. Dad sat us all down and reminded us of that when Gin was born." Charlie shook his head. "It never did sink in with you, did it?"

"Why should it have?"

"I agree with Draco on this one," Tonks said disgustedly. "He really should not be capable of walking upright."

"Malfoy?" Harry sputtered. "What does he have to do with this?"

Tonks laughed long and hard. "You mean you don't know? Ohh, priceless! I suppose you think her name in that article was an error too?"

"What?" Harry just looked utterly confused.

Charlie laughed. "You should leave that for later. I know quite a few who wish to witness that particular meltdown."

"No worries, I will say it slowly so they can follow along."

George winked at Tonks. "Oh this may require flashcards and diagrams."

Charlie covered his eyes. "I do _not _want to see those sorts of diagrams, Nymphadora."

"Enough," Albus said firmly. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione need to realise that harassing Ginevra will not be tolerated."

"But, but-" Harry stuttered. "I am so confused! What is this about her last name and just what does Malfoy have to do with this? I mean, he kept us away from her last year but..."

Ahh, there was the wide-eyed horror that Charlie had been expecting. He couldn't resist informing Harry of how it really was. Surely they could find a Pensieve to share this with Draco and Blaise, right? "Oh, I think you need to know that it isn't just Draco, but Blaise as well. Her name may be Snape now, but I would guess that soon it will be Malfoy-Zabini or Zabini-Malfoy. I don't know that they have decided."

"No, no they haven't," Tonks said cheerily. "At least, if they have they haven't told Auntie Cissa or Mum yet."

"But-but, she is _for me_," Harry said sadly. "Molly always said that once she was healed, that Ginny and I would be together. I would be a Weasley in a way and her son."

"THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

"Umm, Granger," Fred pointed out wickedly. "It is one of the many acceptable relationships in our world. Surely you knew?"

"She is mad! See, this just proves it!"

"I do believe that you three are beginning to see how wrong your assumptions were," Albus said calmly.

"All this proves, _Miss Granger_, is that you are a bigoted little madam who for all your 'reading' has no idea of the realities of the world in which you would make your life," Charlie said disgustedly. 

"Why would she do this? Has she not tainted the family enough?"" Ron asked shaking his head.

Tonks, it seemed, had had more than enough. "I want you three to understand a few things. One, I am very much arresting you. Two, my aunt and cousin will sue you and Blaise will _ruin_ you should you slander any of them even once more. Three, no one and I mean no one wants to revert to the pre-war bigotry and hatred that you three seem to thrive on. Four, you are insulting members of the Wizengamot who have been working to make our world a better place. And finally, no one gives a fuck if you three killed Voldemort, not when you refuse to see the damage your actions have done."

"As much as it pains me to say this, if you three cannot stop this, you will likely be blackballed and would be better served living outside the British Wizarding world." Albus sighed, shaking his head sadly. "I once held so much hope for you three. What went wrong?"

"Mum was insane?" George offered. "Whatever the reason, Albus, it was not your fault."

"I- I think we should go," Hermione said, pulling Ron and Harry with her as they edged towards the door.

"Oh I think not! You three are under arrest and will come with me to the Ministry. I've lost count of the number of laws you've just broken, but rest assured, I will sit down and make sure all of them are filed against you."

Charlie barely held his laughter in until they were out the door, but he gave in when Tonks called out, "Don't you dare tell them until I get there!" just before she Apparated the four of them away.

Fred laid a hand on Albus' arm. "I know this is weighing heavily on you, but it should not. No one could know that Molly Weasley was totally insane or that those three would soak up her mad ravings like they did. I know that the three of us are eternally grateful that you were able to give Gin the chance at a happy life."

"If you must see those three as a failure, think of the staff at Hogwarts. Nine of them you saved. Nine that you gave a family to. Nine that are helping to re-build the world into something wonderful," George said with a smile.

"You also gave the three of us the chance to make up to our baby sister for our mistakes we made in not helping her more. They would be very upset to know that you were hurt by what those three said. I am off, though I will not be sharing details until Tonks arrives."

He walked out slowly, smiling when he heard Fred offer to show Albus one of their new pranks and Albus' delighted laughter. They would set Albus to rights before letting him leave. 

He Apparated to the gates and took a moment to appreciate the re-building efforts in Hogsmeade before climbing into the carriage he knew that Severus sent for him and would refuse a thank you for. It was one of the little things that told him that deep down Severus was a very good man.

-dbg-

Gin wasn't sure what to think when Charlie and Tonks searched her out, but they were smiling so it had to be a good thing. She was sitting in the stands, having gotten her fill of flying a bit ago. Theo, Pansy, Padma, Draco, and Blaise were all still tossing a Quaffle around, so she was relaxing with Asteria and Susan.

"We bring good news," Tonks assured her, grinning wickedly. "The first being that I arrested those three idiots for breaking and entering, amongst many other things…they are awaiting trial."

"Oh well..." Asteria whispered, before she gave in and giggled wildly.

"There is more?" Susan grinned and raised her voice to carry. "Oi! You five should get over here! It is good news!"

Everyone waited until they were all settled in to say even one more word.

"Rest assured, Severus will be allowing use of the Pensieve should any of you wish to see the actual memories," Tonks said with a snicker.

"I walked in to the twins shop only to find those three there. They had broken in. Tonks and Albus arrived moments later. We had a nice discussion about how Draco and Blaise would sue and ruin them should they step out of line."

Gin grinned up at Charlie. "Seriously? What else was there?"

"Granger was jealous of you being so smart. Potter seemed to think that once you were _healed_ that you would marry him and make him a Weasley. Ronald was jealous of how everyone treated you like a princess," Charlie listed off.

"Now, the best part was when we clued them into the fact that Gin is truly a Snape...for now," Tonks added. "Really, you must see the memories for the full effect of the gaping."

"Albus yelling at them," Charlie reminded her.

Gin simply leaned into Draco and Blaise and laughed until breathing became a major issue. It felt so good to know that they would truly stay away. If not, it was clear that Tonks would toss them into a cell or that her boyfriends and her true family would ruin the idiots until they figured out that messing up her life was simply no longer an option.

It was in that moment that she realised that while Ginny Weasley may have died that night in September, Gin Snape had replaced her. She couldn't be happier with the realization. Tipping her head back, she let them see how much she adored them. "Well, we should see those memories and then discuss once and for all if it will be Malfoy-Zabini or Zabini-Malfoy, eh?"

They grinned down at her, not needing to actually reply for her to see just how much she meant to them and just how quickly they would set about making her magically and legally theirs and in turn making them hers in the same way.

Pansy's, "It is amazing what happens when you dig through the lies and deceptions and see the truth, isn't it," summed up the situation perfectly for Gin.


	27. Epilogue Love Remains the same

**A/N: **I can't believe that this is fully posted! Part of me is sad to see it end, but I also am thrilled to have been able to share the whole story with you. Thanks for reading and sticking with me for that long hiatus where Real Life was kicking me pretty hard.

**Epilogue- Love Remains the same**  
**(3 years after the confrontation and arrest of the hero trio)**

Gin was sitting in the comfortable chair her husbands (and if she were honest her family as well) had insisted upon, just as they had insisted on her taking the History of Magic classes solely the last three months as it was closest to their rooms. Resting a hand on her enormous belly, she grinned as the fourth years had a spirited discussion about _Utopia_ and its implications on the reasons for war in their world. It not only reminded her of the happy hours spent in Albus' office, but the discussions that she and her husbands had those first few weeks.

She winced as a strong contraction hit her out of nowhere. Sure, her back had felt funny all day, but Tracey Goyle had assured her that it was normal. She and Greg had shown up almost eighteen months after the war had ended and sought to reconnect with them. It was something all had done with pleasure. Tracey had decided to train as a mid-witch. She had been all too happy to move Greg and their infant daughter, Eoife, into the castle when Draco, Blaise, Severus, and Theo had become even more paranoid about her condition. Oh, she and the other women had spent many hours reminding the men that being pregnant was not an illness to no avail. Her stubborn husbands usually turned it around on her and reminded her that twins made for unexpected pregnancies.

"Professor Zabini-Malfoy?" Erin Boyle, one of the Slytherins, called, moving towards the desk. "Do I need to get someone?"

'No' was on the tip of her tongue, until the second contraction hit. "There is no need to panic," she said in her most soothing tone. "I am fine."

She merely sighed when four of the Slytherin boys raced out of the room as if they were outrunning hexes. Then she chuckled, remembering a bit about the speech she had heard tell that Cissa had given her house. "I want the rest of you to pack up and go on down to the Great Hall for your meal. Do not be rambunctious as there is no need to interrupt the other classes."

Erin laughed as she stepped forward and crouched next to the chair. "We are all terribly excited to see the babies and finally find out what you will name them. Do you want me to help you up or are we bracing for the invading horde?"

Gin laughed. "Oh, my mother-in-law is wearing off on every one of you, I swear!" Patting the girl's hand, she added, "I don't think I should move."

Erin snickered. "I don't want to be hexed."

Gin looked up as Pansy raced into the room. "Oh good gods! Is it time?"

Gin shared a knowing look with Erin before nodding.

-gbdgbd-

"Professor Snape! Professor Tonks!"

Narcissa looked up wide-eyed as one of her fourth years slid into the room and would have fallen if one of the Ravenclaw girls hadn't caught him. "What is the matter? Is it Gin?"

He nodded, holding his side and clearly out of breath.

Andie just laughed, shooing her out. "Go go, I will take care of this lot and be up soon."

Narcissa ran out and down the hall before taking the stairs two at a time only to nearly run into Draco and Blaise when they all reached the History of Magic classroom at the same time. "Babies!" was all she managed, though she was grinning.

She stood back and watched them race down and shoo Pansy aside and help Gin to her feet. They looked so panicked, poor babies. "It will be just fine, gentlemen. Women have been having babies for thousands of years."

"Yes, but I think these two are the only ones that all but shut down a school," Gin quipped, wincing and leaning on Blaise. "Holy fuck that hurts."

Pansy scooted around them to join her, as both of them knew they were not truly needed, but that they would not miss it for the world. She leaned in to whisper, "It is hilarious to see them this way. The girls are all swooning and wondering if you will train your Slytherins as you did them."

Narcissa slid her arm into Pansy's and they followed up the stairs and across to what was simply their 'home' now. "I _am_ trying, but I can't truly take all the credit. Gin had a hand in it as well."

Pansy nodded. "Oh, here come Daphs and Nev."

Narcissa couldn't help but grin at Daphne's exasperated, yet amused, expression as Neville hovered over his very pregnant wife. "So... I have been meaning to ask. Are you and Padma going to find a nice young man so that I can have more grandbabies or will you go with adoption?"

Pansy tipped her head back and laughed. "You never give up, do you, Cissa? One would think that with Eoife, these two, Daph and Nev's, plus Theo and Asteria's you would be a very content grandma."

Narcissa shook her head, feigning sorrow. "Three to cuddle after this and two more on the way are simply not enough."

"Are you forgetting that little announcement Charlie and Susan had last week?" Padma drawled as she joined them.

Narcissa huffed playfully; spotting one of two men that could extract her from the conversation that she was not yet willing to give up on, but did not have time to argue over right now. Her grandbabies were ready to arrive! "Albus! I thought you might be here already."

Albus grinned, leaning on a cane, but otherwise refusing to show his age. She hurried over to help him. He smiled and said, "Severus is already up there with Tracey. Gregory will be along momentarily with Eoife. I think this is the first time in the history of Hogwarts where classes were cancelled for impending childbirth."

She helped him up the stairs and into the courtyard. "My seventh years are on strict orders to keep the rest in line. I do believe they are almost as excited as we are."

"As are my Ravenclaws," Padma said wryly.

Albus allowed her to help him into a chair, taking her hand in his. "My dear girl, these children represent the first full generation of Slytherin's that your family truly were the first of. They represent the new world, a world without war and bigotry. They represent _hope._"

They waited, knowing it could take quite some time as they were slowly joined by the rest of their family. Though she rather thought Theo's insistence on carrying Asteria was a bit much, she knew Asteria didn't mind in the least. Susan and Charlie arrived next with Parvati and Andromeda checking in every hour or so, saying that they wanted to keep an eye on the students for them.

She didn't miss the pack of gargoyles, who looked content to curl up in the corner of the room, watching the scene. 

-dbgdbg-

Draco and Blaise had climbed up behind Gin on the bed after she had not been able to walk and pace anymore. He shared a wide-eyed look with Blaise that clearly said 'Oh gods, why did we put her through this?' They hated seeing her in pain, especially pain that they had played a major part in causing.

"I want my wand, Trace!"

Tracey just laughed. "Not a chance. You would not let me have mine and I am returning the favour. Now, with next one, push with all you have in you so we can see your babies."

-gbdgbd-

Greg was pacing with his baby girl on his shoulder and turned at the screaming request for a wand. "Calm down," he cautioned the men who looked ready to race up the stairs and intercede. "You lot should know after Maeve's labour that it is not an unusual request."

Pansy got up and reached out for the baby. "Let me have her, Gregory. You are no better. You overprotective Slytherin bastards can't help it, can you?"

He chuckled, but handed Eoife over.

"That does _not_ explain those three," he said pointing to the Weasley twins and Charlie.

She snickered as Asteria's quiet, "Boys, do stop with the pacing, you are making me dizzy," had every one of them, Greg included, finding the nearest seat.

"Just a little hex, I swear! Come on, let me have my wand!"

Greg hid his laughter, knowing full well Severus was nervous as a first-time father himself and would not hesitate to hex him. With that in mind, he smirked. "So, Cissa, are you two going to give your grandbabies an auntie or uncle soon?"

He couldn't help laughing at Narcissa's tart reply. "Not until I get a grandbaby out of Padma and Pansy."

A baby's cry filled the air followed a few minutes later by a second.

-gbdgbd-

Gin grinned down at her babies. She kissed each of them on the top of their tiny heads. "Oh, it was all worth it to finally see you two."

Draco and Blaise were staring over her shoulders. "We do good work."

She and Tracey snickered.

"So," Tracey said gleefully. "We should do the namings quickly. Shall I call up their goddess mothers and god fathers?"

"Oh yes," Gin said, laughing all over again as the babies were carefully lifted out of her arms. Little Lyra had her dark eyes and Draco's pale blonde hair while her twin, Deimos, had her red curls and Blaise's pretty hazel eyes. They were utterly perfect. "Thank you," she whispered. "Without you two I would never have all of this."

They looked up at her from where they were crouched side-by-side the love and adoration clear in their eyes. "You saved us," Draco whispered.

"We adore you."

Tracey winked at her and backed out of the room.

-dbgdbg-

Half an hour later after the babies had been properly named in the old way of things, Tracey let everyone in. "May I present, Deimos Enki Severin Wulfric Zabini-Malfoy and Lyra Cassiopeia Bryony Narcissa Zabini-Malfoy."

Gin watched as realisation hit Cissa, Severus, and Albus. For once, she didn't feel silly about crying. "Did you think we would not honour the three that allowed us to be free, to have a good life?"

Albus slowly made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You honour me in a way I never knew I wanted to be honoured, but now would never take back the knowledge of. With you three and the rest of your family, I have my greatest wish. You rose above all obstacles and became what I had always hoped you would be."

She cried a bit more, settling Lyra in his arms. "Lyra, this is your Great-Grandpa Albus. He is one of the greatest and kindest men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. He and your Grandpa Severus saved us, all of us. I hope you have many years of happiness with him as I have."

Blaise brought Deimos forward and settled him in Albus' other arm. "Deimos, this man right here is your Great-Grandpa Albus. He along with your Grandpa Sev are the two men I hope you take after the most. Without him, you and your sister would not be here making your da, papa, and mummy cry in the best way possible."

"Oh well, that settles it," Pansy said with a sniffle. "Looks like that decision Cissa wanted us to make has been decided."

Padma grinned. "I am so getting you three some sort of amazing thank you gift!"

Gin just laughed, feeling so happy that she felt she might burst with it. She was here, surrounded by her family and she knew that their lives were brilliant and amazing and wonderful. She also knew that their family would continue to grow and if the look on Narcissa's face was any indication she may get a baby brother or sister soon. She was utterly thrilled with the idea. 


End file.
